Dissidia: Final Fantasy and DC
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, and Chaos, the god of discord. Each god has summoned 30 warriors, superpowers people and animals to fight for them against the opposing god. After a previous struggle left Cosmos weakened, she instructs her warriors and heroes to find thirty crystals that contain the power of light, and which can turn the tide of the war if they can gather them all.
1. Character List

**Warrior and Superheroes of Cosmos**

Warrior of Light — A legendary Warrior blessed by the light. Bearing sword and shield, he is skilled in all aspects of combat. He was teamed up with Superman and Captain Carrot to find their Crystal. His Main Weapon was a Sword and Shield. (CV Toshihiko Seki/Grant George) (Final Fantasy I)

Superman — Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton. He become a superhero and named himself, Superman. He's became a founder member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Sword and Shield. (CV Yuichi Umehara/Jason J. Lewis) (Justice League Action)

Captain Carrot — Captain Carrot is a rabbit super-hero and the leader of the amazing Zoo Crew. He teamed up with the Warrior of Light and Superman to find their crystal. His Main Weapon was his Sword and Shield. (CV Kappei Yamaguchi/Jeff Bergman) (Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew)

Firion — A young warrior skilled in many types of weaponry. He is hot-blooded, with a strong sense of duty. Passionate with an unshakable sense of justice, Firion fights for a world "where wild roses can bloom freely," symbolizing freedom from war and tyranny. His dream stands in opposition to the desires of his adversary, the Emperor. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hikaru Midorikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch) (Final Fantasy II)

Batman — His real name is Bruce Wayne. He was born to a wealthy family in Gotham City. They lived happy lives until one tragic night at the theatre. Both his parents were shot and killed by a mugger right in front of his eyes. After that, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents and wage a one man war on crime. He became a founder member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Kōichi Yamadera/Kevin Conroy) (Justice League Action)

Mike the Cat — He was a Prince from his Homeplanet. He lost his parents from the fire years ago and become an Orphan, but when he travels around his Homeplanet, he became an adventurer with his team. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Tomokazu Sugita/Matthew Mercer) (My OC Character)

Onion Knight — A youth bearing the title of Onion Knight. Intelligent and mischievous, he unquestionably believes there's nothing he can't do. As the youngest warrior, the Onion Knight's lack of battle experience makes him put on a brave and confident front, when in reality, he is rather scared and unsure of his abilities. The villains he encounters, including his nemesis, the Cloud of Darkness, serve to test his courage and power. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Jun Fukuyama/Aaron Spann) (Final Fantasy III)

Flash — His Real name is Barry Allen. He is a forensic Scientist who works on cases that involve murders around Central City. One night, during a partical explosion, Barry was struck by lighting and bathed in chemicals that gave him superhuman speed and connection to the speed force. He became a member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Tōru Furuya/Charlie Schlatter) (Justice League Action)

Yami the Cat — He was warrior from his Homeplanet. When he was little he wanted to become a Knight of Adventures to explore around the galaxy. So he began his journey with his allies. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Daisuke Sakaguchi/Sean Chiplock) (My OC Character)

Cecil Harvey — A kind-hearted knight that wields the accursed power of darkness. Cecil deals with his feelings for Golbez, torn between fighting him as his nemesis and trusting him as his brother. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Shizuma Hodoshima/Yuri Lowenthal) (Final Fantasy IV)

Hal Jordon — Hal Jordan is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League. The power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Yoshiaki Hasegawa/Josh Keaton) (Justice League Action)

Fendor the Wolf — He's from Planet Sota and he was raised by the King of Sota to become a Dark Captain. He gained the power of the Wild Card and becomes a Green Lantern by climbing Mt. Ordeals and overcoming the darkness in his heart. And he was dealing his feeling for Rankorr, torn between fighting him as his enemy and believe him as a friend. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Daisuke Namikawa/Robert McCollum) (DC Super Pets)

Bartz Klauser — Bartz is a courageous young man with a strong sense of justice who can mimic and combine the powers of Cosmos's other warriors in battle, he strives to defeat his nemesis, Exdeath. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Sōichirō Hoshi/Jason Spisak) (Final Fantasy V)

Aquaman — Arthur Curry was the son of a lighthouse keeper and his wife who was a banished queen from Atlantis. The Atlantean physiology inherited from his mother granted Arthur super strength and endurance, amazing speed swimming, the ability to breathe underwater, and a telepathic connection with undersea life. He became a member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Triton. (CV Shunsuke Takeuchi/Dee Bradley Baker) (Justice League Action)

Salty the Aquadog — He was Aquaman's Best friend, he was rescued by the Atlanteans when he was drowning. He become Aquaman's Pet Dog, and obtain a Crystal from the Heart of Atlantis. His Main Weapon was his Spear. (CV Minami Takayama/Micheal J. Fox) (DC Super Pets)

Terra — A pure, innocent girl born with the power of magic. She is a girl blessed, or cursed, with both the power of espers and magic. Her nemesis, Kefka, taunts her about her forgotten past and attempts to sway her back into his services. Her Main Weapon was her sword. (CV Yukari Fukui/Natalie Lander) (Final Fantasy VI)

Wonder Woman — Her real was Diana. Diana is an Amazon of Themyscira, a trained warrior who is given divine blessing from the gods of Olympus. She is a strong woman who is not afraid of a fight, fearless and brave, Diana will fight any foe that seeks to harm the innocent. Her Main Weapon was her Sword and Shield. (CV Yuhko Kaida/Rachel Kimsey) (Justice League Action)

Jumpa the Kangaroo — She was Wonder Woman's Companion, but she got capture by the Galaxy Empire, who exploit her abilities via a slave crown controlled by Cortex. After she is freed from the slave crown, she gain the power to summon gods and Zodiac, she became a member of the Returner Pets. Her Main Weapon was her Fist. (CV Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt) (DC Super Pets)

Cloud — An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes who wields a blade as large as he is. Cloud often questions the reasons and methods for fighting, as well as the purposes it would serve, and struggles to understand them. During the war he is forced to battle his nemesis, Sephiroth, who manipulates him into fighting at every turn. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Takahiro Sakurai/Steve Burton) (Final Fantasy VII)

Doctor Fate — He is a Sorcerer and his real name is Kent Nelson. Kent Nelson was the son of archaeologist Sven Nelson and, around the year 1920, when he found Nabu, he decided to mentor him in the secrets of the universe, giving him incredible powers through total molecular control and taking his grief away from him. He would serve as an agent of the Lords of Order in their never-ending battle against the Lords of Chaos. His Main Weapon was his Book and Tarot Card. (CV Takashi Kondō/Greg Ellis) (Justice League Action)

Dex-Starr the Element Cat — Dex-Starr is a house cat from planet Earth who is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. He quit the Red Lantern after the Incident from Ansem the Cat. He obtain the power of Elements and telekinesis, and he become one of the Super Pets and the Justice League. After he joined them, he began to question how they are fighting for to protect the galaxy. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Kōki Uchiyama/Jesse McCartney) (Justice League Action)

Squall — A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade, a weapon part sword, part gun. Squall is a loner who is focused on finding the Crystals and defeating his nemesis, Ultimecia. During his travels, he is torn between fulfilling his duty and protecting his friends. His Main Weapon was Gunblade. (CV Hideo Ishikawa/Doug Erholtz) (Final Fantasy VIII)

Nightwing — His Real Name is Dick Grayson, he is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as the sidekick to Batman. But when he's 20 years old, he became Nightwing to fight crime. His Main Weapon was his Night Stick. (CV Takashi Onozuka/Scott Menville) (Teen Titans)

Ace the Bat-hound — A Partner to Batman, he was take care by Bruce Wayne after his owner work overseas, he has alot of adventures with him in Gotham City, but when Bruce Wayne went on a Mission in a Galaxy. He became a member of Balamb Garden. His Main Weapon was his Laser Gun. (CV Yuki Kaji/Diedrich Bader) (Krypto the Superdog)

Zidane — A thief with great energy and a sharp wit, though all is lost when it comes to women. his nemesis Kuja lays traps for them with the intent to make Zidane feel powerless and break his spirit. His Main Weapon was Two Daggers. (CV Romi Park/Bryce Papenbrook) (Final Fantasy IX)

Green Arrow — His Real name is Oliver Queen. While on a South Sea cruise, he was knocked overboard and washed ashore on Starfish Island. In order to survive, Queen fashioned a crude bow and arrow. He was eventually rescued and returned to his home in Star City. he dressed like Robin Hood and stopped a robbery in progress. Queen realized how restless he had become with crime and violence in the world and became Green Arrow. His Main Weapon was his Bow and Arrow. (CV Shin-ichiro Miki/Chris Diamantopoulos) (Justice League Action)

Krypto the Superdog — He was Kal-El's former pet. He was adopted by Kevin and his family in Metropolis. But when he ended in Gaia, he lost his memories about his past. But when he regained them, he knows that Gaia was actually a realm from the Phantom Zone. So he made his choice to save Gaia and stop his Nemesis Manx. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (Yūto Uemura/David Kaye) (Krypto the Superdog)

Tidus — A light-hearted, cheerful youth able to calm others even through the most trying situations. Tidus is a lighthearted, cheerful youth who follows his father's footsteps as an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. his weak point is his emotions concerning his father and nemesis, Jecht. He seeks to fight and defeat his father to prove himself and settle his hatred. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor) (Final Fantasy X)

Shazam — He is the superhero alter ego of a young boy named Billy Batson. He is an orphan boy who is given the powers of the wizard Shazam to be the protector of earth. When he says the magic name of the wizard Billy is transformed by mystic lighting that transforms him into the earths mightiest mortal, Shazam. His Main Weapon was his Staff. (CV Mutsumi Tamura/Sean Astin) (Justice League Action)

Streaky the Cat — He was a superhero cat and fan of Blitzball. He was teleported in a dimension of Spira and knowing that they need his help to save them all. He know that Dawg from another Dimension is causing it, he has hatred to him after he hurt his father feeling and made his decision to defeat him. His Main Weapon was Two Dagger. (CV Miyu Irino/Brian Drummond) (Justice League Action)

* * *

 **Warriors and Supervillains of Chaos**

Garland — A knight sworn to face the Warrior of Light. He wields a powerful, adaptive weapon. Garland is a being consumed by battle and conflict, and is willing to accept his fate of eternal battle. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Kenji Utsumi/Christopher Sabat) (Final Fantasy I)

General Zod — General Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to Superman. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against the son of Jor-El. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Subaru Kimura/Jason J. Lewis) (Justice League Action)

Takaya the Fox — He was an Enemy to Captain Carrot and his team. He became a nihilism to everything and he's obsessed with Power to take over the world. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Shūichi Ikeda/Keith Silverstein) (My OC Character)

The Emperor — A ruthless, single-minded man with an insatiable lust for power. The Emperor plots with Ultimecia to take control of the world, who seek to destroy it. His desire to rule all in a war-torn world stands in opposition to his nemesis, Firion, and his dream of a world free of war and oppression. His Main Weapon was his Rod. (CV Ken'yū Horiuchi/Christopher Corey Smith) (Final Fantasy II)

Mr. Freeze — Mr. Freeze is a supervillain who can only live in subzero climates. Victor Fries was a brilliant cyrogenicist whose Wife was stricken with a fatal disease. To slow the progression of her condition, Victor froze his Wife while he searched for a cure. But when the company funding his research pulled the plug, it triggered an accident that transformed him into the cold-hearted criminal known as Mister Freeze. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Tetsuo Kanao/Peter Stormare) (Justice League Action)

Bizzaro-Krypto — He was created by Bizzaro Superman and make an Evil Twin to Krypto. He's from Htrea an opposite of Planet Earth. He was an Enemy to Mike the Cat. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Tōru Ōhira/Clancy Brown) (DC Super Pets)

Cloud of Darkness — An existence that wishes for all to return to nothingness. She has transcended the abstract and is the embodiment of fear. She is an entity that appears when the balance between light and darkness is disturbed, and tries to pull the world into the Void. She floats around like a cloud, and attacks with the tentacles wrapped around her body. Her rival is the young Onion Knight whose wish to protect his friends piques her interest. She has no Weapon. (CV Masako Ikeda/Laura Bailey) (Final Fantasy III)

Reverse-Flash — Reverse-Flash is a speedster super villain and the archenemy of the Flash. His Real Name is Eobard Thawne. Born in the 25th Century, he is a time-traveler who attempts to destroy everything the Flash has ever stood for through murder and deceit. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Subaru Kimura/Dwight Schultz) (Justice League Action)

Marik the Cat — He was a Warrior of Nightmare that bring destruction to all the Planet's. He was also an Enemy to Yami the Cat who was a Knight of Adventurer that's going to stop him for bring Nightmare to all the Planet's. His Main Weapon was his Staff. (CV Yuji Mitsuya/D.C. Douglas) (My OC Character)

Globez — A figure clad in armor of deepest night who walks the path of darkness. Golbez works behind the other villains' backs, attempting to assist the heroes while remaining their enemy. As Cecil's rival and older brother, Golbez considers himself stained with darkness beyond the point of salvation, and so walks the dark path he feels his brother should not. He has no Weapon. (CV Takeshi Kaga/Peter Beckman) (Final Fantasy IV)

Sinestro — Sinestro is the leader of the Sinestro Corps and the archenemy/former mentor of Green Lantern. Thaal Sinestro of the planet Korugar in Sector 1417 is an intergalactic super-villain. The Guardians of the Universe exiled him to the Antimatter Universe after learning he had used his power to set up a dictatorship. Having fought the Green Lanterns for many years with a yellow ring forged by the Weaponers of Qward, he established his own Sinestro Corps to spread fear throughout the universe. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Akira Takarada/Darrin De Paul) (Justice League Action)

Rankorr — He was a traitor of the Red Lantern Corp. He went back in time 15 years ago to take all the Crystals from Fendor's Planet and Galaxy. He has some rivalry to him, when he noticed that he was a member of the Green Lantern as a teenager, he became so jealous of him and his power he gain. His Main Weapon was his Duel Swords. (CV Kenichi Suzumura/Garret Storms) (DC Comic)

Exdeath — A magus of supreme darkness, born from a great evil sealed into a tree. he was once a tree living within the sentient Great Forest of Moore. He is now a warlock who controls the power of the Void, a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds, he seeks to trap and combat his rival, Bartz, who often flees from him. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Tarou Ishida/Gerald C. Rivers) (Final Fantasy V)

Black Manta — Black Manta is one of Aquaman's greatest villains. His lethal high-tech suit allows him to survive underwater and adapt to any number of situations with an arsenal of destructive weaponry. Manta remains an enigmatic figure, his identity and his origins kept secret. The motivation for his villainy is a deep-seated hatred for the sea due to strong emotional reasons, and a personal vendetta against Aquaman. His Main Weapon was his Duel Daggers. (CV Taiten Kusunoki/Kevin Michael Richardson) (DC Comic)

Rourke the Dog — He was Ocean Master's Pet Dog. He wanted to find the Heart of Atlantis for Ocean Master to take over and rule the Atlantis. He has an Enemy named Salty the Aquadog that he was protecting Atlantis and keep the Atlanteans people safe from destruction. His Main Weapon was Gun. (CV Tsuyoshi Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) (My OC Character)

Kefka — A mage who finds no greater joy than in destruction. He shares his goal of destroying everything with most of the other villains, but handles any hindrance with extreme prejudice, regardless of the offender's allegiance. Kefka's short-term goal is to use the power of his rival, Terra, to further his plans and seize control of her again. He has no Weapon. (CV Shigeru Chiba/Dave Wittenberg) (Final Fantasy VI)

Felix Faust — He is an evil sorcerer and an enemy to the Justice League. Having made a literal deal with the devil, he is an immortal being obsessed with the pursuit of mystical knowledge. He was enemy to Wonder Woman. His Main Weapon was a Book. (CV Yutaka Shimizu/Jon Cryer)

Cortex the Alien — He was a high ranking member of the Galaxy Empire. He wants to rule the Galaxy and take over Sirius 9. He has an Enemy named Jumpa the Kangaroo who was from the Amazon and a companion to Wonder Woman. He has no Main Weapon. (CV Ken'ichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn) (My OC Character)

Sephiroth — A legendary member of SOLDIER once revered as a hero. He is a legendary SOLDIER operative who wields an impossibly long blade with great ease. One day, he discovered the secrets of his past and went insane. Sephiroth has little interest in either destroying the world or ruling it, working towards a separate goal. His immediate desire is to face his archrival, Cloud, whose emotions he manipulates to force him into battle, sometimes for no reason other than to fight him. He Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) (Final Fantasy VII)

Klarion — Klarion the Witch-Boy is a young adventurer and magic-user. Born in the underground Limbo Town, he is a member of a divergent human race descended from the pilgrims. Despite his immense power, he is childish and naive. His Main Weapon was his Cards. (CV Takeshi Kusao/Noel Fisher) (Justice League Action)

Ansem the Cat — He was great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat. But when find the truth, Ansem goes insane, rebels from Shinra and Lantern Corps, and destroy every lives in the entire Galaxy and Universe. Believing he is the chosen one, he decides to become a god and rule the universe. He has an Enemy named Dex-Starr. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) (My OC Character)

Ultimecia — A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage and the ability to control space and time. Ultimecia schemes to take control of the world from both Chaos and Cosmos and reign over existence in their place. She appears to her nemesis, Squall, disguised as Cosmos to manipulate him, both to test his resolve to face her and to keep him separated from his friends. She has no Weapon. (CV Atsuko Tanaka/Tasia Valenza) (Final Fantasy VIII)

Slade — Slade is an evil, tyranical criminal mastermind who preys off the citizens of Jump City. Slade has clashed with the city's protectors, the Teen Titans, many times leading to the consideration that he is their main adversary. His main goal is to conquer the city and quite possibly the world. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hidenari Ugaki/Ron Perlman) (Teen Titans)

Merlin the Rabbit — A magician's rabbit that carries around a magic wand he stole from his master. Mertin is a master of magic himself. He became an assistant to Ultimercia and an Enemy to Ace. His Main Weapon was his Wand. (CV Naoki Bandō/Ian Sinclair) (Krypto the Superdog)

Kuja — A sadistic, narcissistic silver-haired man of a delicate, epicene beauty. Kuja due to his relative youth and inexperience as newly summoned warrior, but he considers them "animals" and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond his rival, Zidane, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. He has no Weapon. (CV Akira Ishida/JD Cullum) (Final Fantasy IX)

Deadshot — Deadshot is an assassin with a perfect shot. His Real Name is Floyd Lawton, he's a hired assassin and the world's greatest marksman. Having been a super-villain and anti-hero, he'll commit any murder for the right price because of a notorious suicidal death wish. He works very hard to protect his estranged ex-wife Susan Lawton and his daughter Zoe Lawton. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Hiroshi Tsuchida/Christian Slater) (Justice League Action)

Manx the Cat — He was a Pet to General Zod and an Enemy to Krypto. He was teleported to the Realm of Gaia and he plans to destroy it. He noticed that Krypto is here in Gaia. So he's going to make a Plan to stop him for saving the Realm of Gaia and going back home. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hiroshi Shirokuma/Shane Johnson) (DC Super Pets)

Jecht — A former blitzball star, and Tidus's father. His surly and rough-spoken nature belie a much gentler heart. Jecht is forced to fight his rival and son, Tidus. Jecht is a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. he does not care about the other villains' plans, but fights for his own, more benevolent desires. Tidus wishes to settle his grudge with Jecht and finally best his father in battle. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Masuo Amada/Gregg Berger) (Final Fantasy X)

Black Adam — Black Adam is a super villain and the arch enemy of Shazam. His Real Name is Teth-Adam. He was once the champion of earth five thousand years ago in ancient Khandaq, chosen by the wizard Shazam Adam was given divine magic that turned him into earths mightiest mortal. However he became corrupted by his newfound powers and sought to conquer the world and usurp Shazams position. He was defeated and the position of earths newest champion was given to Billy Batson who became Shazam. He has no Weapon. (CV Akira Takarada/Gary Cole) (Justice League Action)

Dawg the Bulldog — He was Lobo's Pet from the Dimension of Spira. He knows that Streaky from his own Dimension is here to stop Sin. So he doesn't mind about stop him and let him save the Dimension of Spira. And he noticed he has hatred about his dimensional self after what he done to Streaky's Father. So he wants to make sure that Streaky can fight him by himself. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Wataru Hatano/David Wald) (DC Super Pets)

* * *

 **Other Characters**

Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony — She guides the heroes on their quest to find their crystals. She seems rather desperate about the conflict between her and Chaos, so she guild her warriors and superheroes on the path to victory. (CV Sumi Shimamoto/Veronica Taylor) (Dissidia: Final Fantasy)

Choas the God of Discord — He seek to bring all the world into disorder. He tends to question the existence of himself, the goddess, the warriors and superheroes, and the purpose of the conflict itself. (CV Norio Wakamoto/Keith David) (Dissidia: Final Fantasy)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cosmos, the goddess of harmony...

Chaos, the god of discord...

Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors, superpower people and animals from all lands to lead them in savage war.

Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever.

But...

The balance was broken. Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force.

And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one.

The conflict that has been continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos's favor. The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder.

As for the few surviving warriors, superpower people and animals...

Their fates...

Have yet determined...

 **Introduction**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A world where creation and destruction circle in an endless dance... A tale of a new battle begins here.

Forces forged of darkness stand in the warrior's way.

What, then, drives this soulless legion?

Only those with the courage, freedom, justice and wisdom to know their own strength can triumph over the greatest of foes...

Battle follows upon battle, yet the power to overcome countless foes is within reach...

Only those whose will to overcome all trials never falters may secure a brighter future for themselves and their allies...

 **Chapter 2: Warriors, Superheroes and Animal's Gather**

Two Men and a Rabbit are laying unconscious on an area of still water. A clear, cloudless sky rolled over their heads. The whole area was covered in thin water, except for crystalline, white rocks that protruded every few feet. Suddenly, the two men and rabbit stirred, they sat up and looked around in curiously. The Knight is wearing a pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair. He is known as the Warrior of Light. Another man who is wearing a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield and with an "S" curl in his hair. His Name is Superman. A Brown Rabbit is wearing a yellow uniform with a Letter "C" on his chest. He has red boot, a red belt with a green trunk, and a red cape connected to his suit and with a red Mask. His Name is Captain Carrot.

"Where are we?" Superman asked.

"I don't know where are we, Superman." Captain Carrot said.

 _"I have been... defeated..."_

"COSMOS!" They called out.

 _"I... Could not... Protect this world"_ Cosmos's voice spoke again.

"COSMOS! WHERE ARE YOU!" They yelled. Suddenly a pillar of light appeared.

"What's that?" Captain Carrot asked.

"I don't know, but we better check it out." Superman answered.

They head off to that Pillar of Light. Moments Later, they look around in the middle of it was throne made of white marble surrounded by three tridents. Sitting in the throne was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an elegant white dress, and a silk headdress on her head. Her name is Cosmos and she look lethargic.

"COSMOS!" They shouted as they ran towards her and kneel to her.

"I... was defeated... by the overwhelming power... of discord..." the goddess explained. "This is what the world, where all of you warriors, superpowered people and animals were, has... become. Everything... has been crushed... by despair... and disorder..." At this rate... it is only a matter of time... before this world and I... sink into darkness..." Cosmos finished.

They all looked down in disappointed

"No!" Captain Carrot yelled. "Is there no hope to save this world? And you?" He asked to Cosmos.

Cosmos was silent. "... There is hope." ske spoke finally. "You must search... and... the path forward will be revealed to you."

"The path forward?" Superman looked puzzled. "Cosmos, what exactly is that...?"

"Defeat the minion of Chaos... That is the first step in driving back despair. If... you do not fear what the future holds... and defeat your enemies, a new world will open up before you. On your path, you will most likely encounter despair. But... you must continue..." the goddess stated.

They nodded to her and Superman speak to her. "You don't need to fear, Cosmos. Even if I am injured or defeated, I will never loose the light within me." Cosmos smiled. Then turned her gaze up to the sky. "Cosmos...?" Superman asked.

"I have been... defeated by Chaos. The god of discord, Chaos." Cosmos repeated. "His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself... and the world has lost its original shape." she said. Then the goddes closed her eyes...

Lights radiate from Cosmos upward into the sky. Astral projections of her are now speaking to all the other heroes as well, scattered in different areas.

"All existence is on the brink of doom." The goddess explained from her throne, as she sent other images of herself to her other warriors, superpowered people and animals.

"Thirty of you remain-and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals." Cosmos pleaded.

"The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With thirty gathered, there is hope yet to save the world." Cosmos pleaded.

"The path to your crystal will be perilous... and different for each and every one of you." The goddess explained.

"But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads..." She finished.

"Not a problem. I've always gotten by on my own." The Man named Squall said. He wears a black leather bomber jacket over a white deep v-neck t-shirt which parts down the middle of his chest, black pants, and white fur trimming along the collar and top of his pants. He wears a Griever pendant and has a Griever belt buckle. A sash partially covers his right leg. He's also holding a weapon called a Gunblade.

"So am I, Squall. I work alone." The Boy named Dick Grayson who is known as Nightwing said. He wears dark blue spandex suit. He still retains metal tipped boots, although these new ones have more traction cleats. A gray utility belt wraps around his waste, and blue pads adorn his forearms. And has light blue bird on it and he is holding a Night Stick.

"Well... I guess we should go on ahead then." The Greyhound named Ace said. He is a Great Dane Dog that has a black mask and cape. He also wears a golden dog collar with a Bat symbol on it. He also has a Universal Communication Watch that allow the Human to hear what they say.

Meanwhile

"If the treasure were really that easy to find, it wouldn't be a treasure hunt, would it?" A Boy name Zidane said with an exciting grin on his face. He wears a teal vest over a white sleeveless shirt and white jabot with blue cargo pants and layered belts. He has gray gloves with large blue cuffs and two-toned gray and white boots. He has a distinctive prehensile, monkey tail.

"Yeah, me too! I'm so excited to get it!" The White name Krypto said in excitement. He has a Blue eyes and stark-white fur. Krypto is seen wearing a yellow dog collar that features the House of El crest.

"Heh, it's gonna be a long adventures to find them." The Man named Green Arrow said. wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a traditional Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it.

The boy, the man and the dog is glaring at them. "No horsing around, though. This isn't the time for games. The boy said and he grinned. It's time for some serious fun." His name is Bartz, He wears a blue sleeveless shirt, gray pants, pointed boots, a golden spike on his left shoulder and a flowing cape.

"I'm not up for challenge, but this for the Heart of Atlantis." The Man named Aquaman said wears an orange, scaled long-sleeve shirt with green gloves and leggings. He has blue eyes, a cleft chin and gelled blonde hair.

"Of course, we have to get those Crystals and save our universe. " The Dog named Salty the Aquadog said. He looks brown with a Goggles on his head and a Crystal Necklace.

Meanwhile

The girl look frightened and concern about this, but then the boy and the other are cheering for her

"You don't have to worry. I'm here with you. If it gets scary, just believe in us!" The boy named the Onion king said as he grinned.

"You have to smart and fast to do it!" The Man name the Flash said as he smile at her. He wear full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. He also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

"Just be strong for it, alright?" The cat named Yami said as he pat her. He looks like Squire.

"Just believe in them, Terra. Okay?" The Woman name Wonder Woman said as wink at her. She wears a red-and-gold chest plate with an eagle emblem and and a faux-belt with an arrow pointing up and two smaller ones pointing down with a blue leather skirt and her Bracelets of Submission which cover the back of her hands in a square while ending at her elbows.

"Have some strength in you." The Kangaroo named Jumps said as she pat her. She wears a Tiara, a bracelet and Necklace.

"I'm counting on you all." The girl named Terra said in a soft voice as she smile slightly at them. She wears a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, and a pale pink cape. She wears patterned white tights and pointed red and gold high-heeled boots.

Meanwhile

"The paths to our crystals may be different for each of us. But we've strength in our allies." A Dark Knight named Cecil said. He wear a clad in black armor with indigo and gold linings, completed with a spiked helmet.

"Time for Green Lantern to get that Crystal." A Man named Hal Jordan. He wear a green suit, white gloves and green mask. He also a Symbol of a Green Lantern.

"It may be hard task, but we have to find them." A Humanoid Wolf named Fendor. He seems to be wearing a Black Outfit with a Visor with Blue Lenses on his Eyes.

"And if we put that strength together, we'll have nothing to fear." The Man name Firion said. He is clad in black and blue armor with a flowing blue cape.

"If our enemies are getting stronger, we have to fight them at once. The Man named Batman said. He wears gray costume covering his whole body, with a large black bat-shaped symbol on his chest. He wears black gloves, boots, and a black belt. He wears a black mask with a black cape connected to it. With his cowl on.

"All we have to do is combining our strength and get those Crystal." A Humaniod Cat named Mike said. He looks like a Knight.

"I don't know. The god, Chaos, is leading his forces of disorder- and they're headed straight for us. But I'm ready for whatever comes my way." The Man named Cloud said calmly with a tactical expression. He wears an indigo outfit, a metal pauldron, a brown belt with the SOLDIER symbol, brown gloves and black boots.

"If her fate tell us to find those Crystal... Then we shall obtain them." A Superhero with helmet name Doctor Fate said.

"Well... I don't know why she wants us to do it... But I know she has a reason for it. The Cat named Dex-Starr said. He has a Blue fur with Black Stripes. He wear an outfit like Hal Jordan, but his looks Red with different Symbol on it. He has a Ring with Gemstone on his Tail.

"The tougher the enemy, the more fired up I get! The boy named Tidus said as punch his just into his Hands. wears a torn pair of black trousers with a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, instead covering his arm with a dark blue pauldron and a gauntlet. He wears a pendant with the Zanarkand Abes insignia, which also appears on his trousers.

"Oh Yeah! It's time for the Streak Master to get some fighting and be a hero!" The Cat named Streaky said. He looks Orange with a White Streak and Muzzle on it. He has a Blue Cape and a Collar.

"I guess I'm ready for battle then." A Superhero name Shazam said. Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt, gauntlets, and boots along with a white cape.

The images of Cosmos stared at each of her warriors, superpowered people and animals. A soft smile played at her lip. " _I thank you all..."_ she said to each of her fighters, and vanished.

Back to the Warrior of Light, Superman, Captain Carrot and Cosmos.

"Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapses... I must hold it together until you find your crystals... Forgive me... I want to be with you... But allow me to rest... Then soon..." The goddess said, as she closed her eyes.

"Cosmos... Your radiant light shall always be with us." The Warrior of Light said to her.

"Don't lost your hope, Cosmos. We'll do whatever it takes to get those Crystal and stop Chaos." Superman said.

"Just believe in us, alright?" He said as he, Warrior of Light and Superman look at Cosmos fading away.

The heroes are all shown setting off on their own journeys to get all the 30 Crystal and stop Chaos once and for all.

 **Dissidia: Final Fantasy and DC**


	3. Destiny Odyssey 1

**Destiny Odyssey I**

 **The Guiding Light, Justice and Freedom**

The world is shrouded in darkness.

It seems that Chaos's shadows would engulf all...

But light is not gone.

The crystals, shining even in the depths of despair-

It is said that hope can be restored if the thirty surviving warriors, superpowered people and animals can take hold of them.

Now the journey begins for the Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot...

 **Chapter I: A God Awakens**

Fire rained over a barren wasteland title Edge of Chaos. The sky and clouds were red and black from smoke pouring out of volcanoes. In the middle of the wasteland was a stone starcase that led to a throne. As a rumble of thunder died out, footsteps sounded throughout the landscape. There are two men and an Animal, they reached the top of the staircase and faced the throne. An enormous figure sat in the throne, shrouded in black and red smoke. All that was visible was his gleaming red eyes, and a pair of bat-like wings that rustled slightly. A deep, haggard breathing sounded from the smoke.

"Garland... Zod... Takaya." the figure's voice was low and rumbling.

They kneel down to the Figure. "Chaos." The large Knight was named Garland. He wears a dark blue cape with silver armor set with blue jewels, and wears his distinctive horned helmet that reveals his yellow eyes.

Chaos's eyes stared up at the sky, then looked down at them. "I am the god of discord-destined to rule this world. Am I not?" the god damanded.

"Indeed. Our objective is clear: to defeat Cosmos and bring chaos to the world." The fox named Takaya said. He seemed to be wearing a black coat.

"The conflict will be brought to an end as soon as I regain my lost strength. It is only a matter of time until all the pieces are in place for victory. And yet... Something does not feel right. Garland, are your words truly worthy of my trust?" Chaos asked suspiciously.

"...Of course, my liege." The man named General Zod said. He seems to be wearing a Military Outfit

 **Chapter II: The Manikins**

The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot are traveling through Realms. During their travels, they have somehow found a portal to this realm, so much different from the city of Metropolis. They stop and looked out the city.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Superman wondering aloud.

"We have no idea, I'm sure they'll be fine." Captain Carrot answered to Superman.

Then Warrior of Light feel something.

"I feel the presence of evil... Does anyone dare stand in my way?" He said. And then they saw a Figure

"What the-?" Superman, Captain Carrot and Warrior of Light found themselves staring at the figure that looks like Cloud and it's going to fight them.

They are fighting it, Superman blast him with laser Vision, Captain Carrot slash him with his Sword and Warrior of Light dodge it's attack and hold out shield to unleash a short burst of energy, after that the figure scream in pain and disappear.

We've no time to waste. We must hurry, for Cosmos..." The Warrior of Light said to Superman and Captain Carrot.

"You're right, Come on!" Superman agreed and they went off to find the Crystals.

 **Chapter III: Battles of Warrior and Superheroes**

They are traveling around the realms recalled what Cosmos said to them. _"_ _I implore you. Obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals."_ They are pondering of what she said.

"Light of the Crystals." Superman muttered under his breath.

"Cosmos... We have heard your wish, and we shall fulfill it. With crystals in our hands, we shall bring hope to the world." The Warrior of Light said.

"We should continue to find them." Captain Carrot said to Superman and Warrior of Light.

They head off and then

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice sounded. Suddenly, they stop, their eyes wide in shock.

"Wait, that voice."

They look behind them and they saw their nemesis, Garland, Zod and Takaya.

"Takaya!" Captain Carrot yelled.

"General Zoe!" Superman yelled.

"Garland!" The Warrior of Light yelled.

"Do you dare run from a battle?" Garland chuckled.

"Kar-El, I was surprised to see you again. Are you going to run away after you lost Krypton and everything?" Zod asked.

"My my, looks like ran into you, Captain Carrot. You seem so down after what happened. Do you think you could run away and joined me?" Takaya asked.

"No! I'm not going to run away from the Truth and lose my Hope!" Superman shouted at Zod.

"I'm not going to joined you! Ever seen my friend lost her father, I cannot let that happen again!" He yelled at Takaya.

"We do not intend to run from anything." Warrior said.

"Then let us start. Destiny is at hand. We might as well enjoy it." Garland said.

They began to fight, Warrior of Light is blocking Garland's Attack, Superman use his shield to block Zod's firing and Captain Carrot attack Zod and Takaya. Superman slash Garland with his Sword and Warrior of Light throw his Shield to Zod and they all been defeated.

"You truly think that you can save this world?" Garland demanded.

"That is precisely our mission. Our hopes have not been crushed yet." Superman said.

Zod snorted at Superman's retort "What a fool. What you hope for is nothing but an illusion. Pursue it, and it will run. You may draw near, but never obtain it."

"What?" Warrior of Light said in shocked look on his, Superman and Captain Carrot Face.

"Eventually you will see... the truth behind this conflict... and the world will betray you!" Takaya said.

Their discorporates into dark smoke as their laughter peals out

"The truth behind this Conflict?" He said curiously. Then shook his head. "No, we don't want to know about it. We have to focus on our goal."

"No matter what becomes of the world... the light will always be with us." Warrior of Light Said.

"Including our Freedom and Justice." Captain Carrot said.

 **Chapter IV: Why Do You Fight?**

 _The firm convictions that lead one to battle..._

 _Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart?_

Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot look around the place and they saw Tidus, Cecil and the others running towards them.

"Our Allies!" Superman said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Warrior of Light asked.

"We've got trouble! It's Firion, Bruce and Yami!" Streaky said.

"They're headed for the enemy's lair alone; Firion said something precious of his was stolen." Cecil said.

"And for Bruce and Yami, they went off on their own with Firion to settle something they want.

"Oh, Bruce... Why you always like this?" Superman muttered, he knows that Bruce always work alone without anyone.

The Warrior of Light look in that direction "...In that direction?" He said.

"Yes. Let us join you!" Fendor asked them

"No, leave this to me. You must attend to other duties." The Warrior of Light said.

"But-" Hal Jordan was interrupted by Superman.

Hal, Fendor, Cecil, please listen. Sinestro, Rankorr and your brother knows something about this world. You must determine if they can be trusted. That is your current role." Superman said.

"They're rights, you guys. That last fight left you in bad shape. Let's listen to them, okay?" Shazam said to Hal Jordan, Fendor and Cecil.

"...Understood. Please look after them. And may the goddess light your path." Cecil said.

"Just be careful out there." Hal warned them.

"And watch your back." Fendor said.

Superman, Warrior of Light and Captain Carrot nodded and left.

Minutes Later, they arrived in the Lifestream and look around and they are wondering why Firion, Batman and Yami went on their own for.

"To go so far into enemy territory alone... Firion must have lost something very dear."

"And so does Yami and Batman... I wonder why they want to settle something."

When they traveled around to find Firion, Batman and Yami. They fight alot of Manikins and defeated them.

"That was a rather odd enemy... So the manikins come in different varieties. But never mind that. Is Firion and the others just ahead?" Warriors of Light asked.

"Maybe, but let's go!" He said and they went off

They comes upon Firion, Batman and Yami wounded from battling Two Boy and a Cat. They stands calmly nearby as Warrior of Light and his ally runs between them

"Firion, Batman, Yami! You've fought well. Leave the rest to us." Warrior of Light said.

"We cannot!" Batman said.

"You must go and look after our Tea! to keep their paths to the crystals open." Captain Carrot said.

"And hey, you're my friend. So you have to do this on your own, okay?" He said to Batman

Firion, Batman and Yami were silent for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Okay, do your best." Yami said.

They went off and now they are facing them

"A fresh one. You won't get your crystal fighting against us." A man named Sephiroth said. long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. his belt is ornate and decorated with beads, he wears a bracelet with similar beads on his right wrist, and his pauldrons. He wears white and lavender sashes under his coat

"I thought not." Captain Carrot said.

"Then why do you stand in our way?" A boy named Klarion asked. He seems to be wearing a Black Outfit with a Tie. And he's holding a Deck of Cards on his hands.

"You have injured one of my comrades." Superman answered.

"And you want Justice, I take it. So, on a whim, you would risk your life-" The Black cat named Ansem got interrupted by the Warrior of Light. He wears a Black Coat.

"Let us begin, and see this put to rest." Warrior of Light interrupted.

"This might be entertaining." Klarion said.

They are fighting, Warrior of Light is dodging Sephiroth's Attack from his Katana, Superman is fighting Klarion and freeze him with his breath and Captain Carrot is using his Magic of Fire and blast Ansem to the Ground. And they have been defeated.

"Not bad at all... But I now realize there is only one who could defeat me." Sephiroth said.

"What in the world are you-" Superman got interrupted by Klarion.

"I have one question for you. For what reason do you take up that blade and those powers?" Klarion asked.

"To obtain the crystal, and put an end to the conflict." Captain Carrot answered

"So you fight to end the fighting... You have a long road ahead. Do you really expect to end the conflict after all your battles?" Ansem asked.

"However long the road, each battle brings me closer." Superman said.

"I think not. You don't wish an end to the fighting. You find pleasure in it, just as we do." Klarion said.

Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion holds out his hand and Firion's wild rose, Batman's Locket of his Parent and Yami's Compass appears. Superman, Warrior of Light and Captain Carrot know what that was

"The wild rose, the Locket and the Compass... That must be what Firion, Bruce and Yami came for..."

"You and I are the same- entities befitting this closed world." Sephiroth said.

"Closed world?" Captain Carrot repeated.

"The time has come. We must face them and fulfill our obligation." Ansem said.

They teleports away

"They got away..." Captain Carrot said

"What does the enemy know about this world?" Superman asked to Captain Carrot.

"I don't know." He answered.

"No use worrying. For now, I must continue our quest for the crystal." The Warrior of Light said.

"He's right, let's go." Superman said.

They continue their quest to find the Crystals.

 **Chapter V: A Mystery Grows**

 _In search of hope, the warrior, superhero and animal ventures further into the darkness._

 _What lies in wait for him is..._

The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot are walking down in the Kingdom of Sota to find the Crystal.

"Whatever truths the enemy know, we possess even firmer convictions."

"Yes, we have to do our best to know why." Superman agreed.

They are walking through Ultimecia's clock tower and comes to a stop and they know someone is here.

"Do you think I don't notice your presence? Why not just show yourself!" Warrior of Light yelled.

They saw a girl, a masked man and a Rabbit.

"Impressive." The Woman named Ultimercia said. She wears a red gown with a plunging neckline tapered just below the navel. A black fur ruffle extends along the neckline and merges with her wings.

"Ultimecia..." Warrior of Light said.

"Slade... I should have known." Superman said.

"Merlin the Rabbit... Oh boy." He said in sarcastic.

"Where are you headed? Might you still be in search of your precious crystal?" The masked man named Slade asked. He wears mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole due to his loss of his right eye. And a Black Body suit.

"The crystals are indeed our goal. We do not intend to stop until we find ours." Superman said to Slade.

"Why don't you just give up? The crystals are nothing more than the fabrication of a fallen goddess. To so willingly risk your life over such things is beyond ridiculous." The Rabbit named Merlin said. He seems to be Magician.

"Are you three finished talking?" Captain Carrot asked.

"What?" Ultimercia snarled.

"If you have no business with me, you should leave now. The world's time runs short. There is not a moment to waste with the likes of you." The Warrior of Light said.

"He's right. Slade, you might be Nightwing's Enemy or Robin's... But I can still fight you for him." Superman said.

"I guess there's no way to stop this, right? Very well." Slade said as he bring out his sword.

"You are bold for one so young... Then have it your way. It is time for you to face the harshness of reality."

"Let the Magic Begins" Merlin said as he draw his Wand.

They began to fight, Superman punch Slade and dodge his attack, Captain Carrot avoid Merlin's Magic and hit him with a Shield and Warrior of Light is attacking Ultimercia and they defeated them.

"Do you think... Your victory, justice and Freedom means the end?" She said and have small laugh.

They are nodded at her, Slade and Merlin.

Merlin smirked. "Nothing you do will ever matter. Your Power and your strength is not enough to save the world, no matter how hard you try."

"You're deceptions fail you." The Warrior of Light said.

"He's right. We have our team who are in search of their own crystal." Superman explained.

"I think you're unaware, Superman." Slade said.

"What?" He asked.

"Those team that you were talking about are suffering. Some do not yet know why they figt, while others stand alone, having lost fsith in their teams. When this conflict comes to an end... all you shall gain is utter despair, crime and slavery. You will not find hope, justice and freedom. You will not find a future!" Slade explained.

Then Slade, Ultimercia and Merlin disappeared

"It is true, we have not yet found a way to the crystal, nor do I know what the future holds..." Warrior of Light said asked.

"I don't know. But the future... is yet to come.." Superman said.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

They continue their quest to find the Crystal

 **Chapter VI: Confrontations**

While they are trying to find the Crystal around Gotham City, they saw Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

"Wait, could that be... Squall, Ace and Dick Grayson?"

They approach them

"Oh boy, not Captain Carrot again... But still I'm glad to see Superman again" He said and look annoyed after seeing Captain Carrot again, he knows how crazy he was.

"You travel alone with them, Squall?" Superman asked

"To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy by himself. Cosmos told us that." Squall replied.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to find our crystal." Dick Grayson said.

They left, Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot is wondering how Cosmos told them.

"Cosmos did?" Warrior of Light muttered.

Meanwhile

Cosmos is sitting at her throne and she heard a footsteps and a knight and two men.

"You are... Globez, Rankorr and Sinestro... From Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor's Universe?" She asked.

"And you are Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, right?" A man named Sinestro asked. He wear the exact same outfit like Hal Jordon and Dex-Starr has, but his look yellow and have a different symbol.

"You are fully aware of what your proposed actions imply?" The Man in Armour named Golbez said. He wears a dark spiked armor with golden linings, broad shoulders and a cape.

Cosmos Nodded "I am. As long as the crystals shine, they will survive."

"You would risk everything. Such conduct is unbecoming of a goddess." A Man named Rankorr. He wear the same outfit like Dex-Starr has.

"Discord or harmony...the victor matters not. The dragon arises; the cycle continues. The gods will live again, as will their champions, and conflict will begin anew. Yet, if the cycle itself is as transient as the lives trapped within it... Think long upon this, goddess. If you lose this gamble, your warriors will never rise again."

Cosmos stared at clasped hand "Then, a true ending means neverending discord...a perpetual darkness?"

"Yes. The world would fall into eternal despair." Sinestro said.

And they left, Cosmos stared hopeless at the distance.

 **VII: The Goddess Vow**

 _Those whose hearts seek the truth will never falter._

The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot are walking through Captain Carrot's town, having just arrived. Suddenly, a dazzling light appeared.

"Cosmos!" They exclaimed as an imge of the goddess appeared before them.

" _Beyond this point, Kal-el, Rodney and Warrior, incredible danger awaits. The evils that lurk are great and many._ " Cosmos explained, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"It is better if the foes are in one place. We may be able to find clues to the crystal." Superman stated.

" _There is a difference between bravery and recklessness._ " Cosmos said, smile slightly.

"As there is a difference between cautious and cowardly. Even in the direst circumstances, there will always be a way. You were the one who taught us that. When all hope, freedom and justice seemed lost for this world, you showed us the way." Superman explained.

"That as long as we do not give up, there is always something we can do. That there is yet hope, justice and freedom for those of us who are left. We have made a vow...to obtain the crystal and save the world. "Captain Carrot explained.

"That vow gives us strength." Warrior of Light finish.

Cosmos smile " _I understand your determination. Then I shall make a vow... to believe in all of you until the end..._ " Cosmos said, and vanished. They nodded.

"Cosmos... That which we have all sworn to... shall always be our guiding light" The Warrior of Light said.

 **Chapter VIII: A Proposition and an Enigmatic Message**

They are walking through Pandaemonium when they someone calling

"That was quite the performance." A Familiar voice said

And they saw Two Men and a Dog

"But I believe you owe us now. It's thanks to your antics that we lost that Bartz character, including the Aquaman and his Companion dog." A man who is known as the Emperor said. He wears gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes, and demonic faces, including one on his back obscured by his hair. His gauntlets sport extended claws. He wears a purple crown with a snake head and he has a purple cape and long blond hair. He has four golden purple-tipped spikes atop his head implied to be part of his crown.

"Bartz, Aquaman and Salty? What were they doing here?" Warrior of Light asked to Superman.

"I don't know. But wait..." He look at the Emperor and his team. "It is very much like them to escape in the midst of this mayhem." He asked to them.

"They are strong and lucky ones, indeed. But surely you must be aware by now... Victory is unobtainable for you in this battle." The man named Mr Freeze said.

"But your prowess with the light should not go to waste. What would you say to using your powers for me? Your loyalty will not go unrewarded." The dog named Bizzaro-Krypto said.

The Emperor waves his staff and a blue crystal, Red Crystal that looks like an S and a Carrot Crystal appears

"The Crystal...!" They exclaimed.

"Your search is over. This crystal shall be yours to keep." The Emperor said.

"I see. So that was your plan." The Warrior of Light said.

He swing his sword toward the crystal, emanating a wave of light that shatters it, Superman use his Laser Vision and blast the Red Crystal that Mr. Freeze was holding, Captain Carrot throw his shield and destroy the Carrot Crystal. The Emperor and his other's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh... So you would your only hope and crush it? The crystals-were they not what you were after?" The Emperor asked.

"We have vowed to put an end to this conflict with our own hands. It is for that reason that we must find the crystal by myself. It is not charity we should receive from the enemy. That was nothing but an imitation."

"Yeah" Superman agreed. "And that Red Crystal is just a Red Kryptonite you got."

"Even that Crystal Carrot, it's made of Glass." Captain Carrot said.

"And I suppose your determination is true." Mr. Freeze said.

They began to fight, Warrior of Light use his power of Light to fight the Emperor, Superman use his Laser Vision to blast Mr. Freeze's Attack of Ice, and Captain Carrot tricked Bizzaro-Krypto think he was an Enemy to him and make him think that The Emperor and Mr Freeze are friends. And they are defeated.

"Your resolve to end the conflict is most impressive. But will you still be as determined after you know the truth? "The Emperor said as he, Mr Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto disappeared."

"Where could they have gone?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep going." Superman said.

"Looks like it's our turn now..." The voice has spoken. The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot recognized that voice. They saw Garland, Zod and Takaya.

"You... Garland!" Warrior of Light yelled.

"Zod!" Superman yelled.

"Takaya" Captain Carrot yelled

"Why are you so surprised? As long as you live, I will keep coming back to life. That is the destiny this world has chosen for us." Garland said.

"What does that mean?" Warrior of Light demanded. Zod and Takaya smirked at them.

"If the truth behind the conflict is what you seek...come find us." Garland said and disappeared with Zod and Takaya.

"Wait!" The Warrior of Light called out, but they are gone now. "The truth behind the conflict...?" He repeated for what Garland said.

"What does he mean by that?" Superman questioned.

"No idea, but let's go find them." Captain Carrot said.

They went off to find them

 **Chapter IX: The Truth of the Conflict**

 _Hearts bound by a solemn oath..._

 _From the brilliance of his will, comes the crystal..._

The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot are looking for Garland and his ally about the truth of the Conflict. Suddenly the door opened.

" _So... You finally seem ready to learn the whole truth. But now you are the only champion without his crystal. Do not think you can defeat me when you have nothing to prove your worth!_ " Garland's voice said as he sounded from somewhere inside the structure.

"Nothing? We have the light, justice and freedom, and that is enough. I remain steadfast in my convictions, no matter how many times we must fight you!" The Warrior of Light shouted into the Shrine.

"As time runs its course, men like you can only travel the paths given you by fate. But my power surpasses time. And with it, I will destroy you. You will meet your end here, while I will live forever!" Garland's laughter rang with Zod and Takaya.

"Prepare yourself, Garland... If destiny calls us to fight, then I welcome it!" The Warrior of Light said as he, Superman and Captain Carrot ran to the door.

They have enters the Chaos Shrine and confronts Garland, Zod and Takaya.

"So you've come..." Takaya said.

"To learn the truth, and put an end to the conflict." The Warrior of Light said.

"Your foolish efforts amount to naught. We are trapped in eternal conflict... A cycle of battle without end." Zod chortled.

"Battle without end?" Superman repeated.

"Indeed. As the conflict between the gods carries on for all eternity, so our battles will also be repeated forever and ever! That is the truth of this world! We cannot escape this fate! Far better for you to rid yourself of any hope. It is time for you to accept the cycle and embrace combat's grim pleasure!" Garland exclaimed.

"Kar-El, do you know why your father exile me to the Phantom Zone before Krypton got destroyed? Is because I want to rule the galaxy and take over myself, but since he save your life and Krypto's during the planet destruction, he knows a suitable planet where you can be safe. And it's Planet Earth, you have been raised by a Nice Couple, they take care of you. But when you know the truth, your father wants you to protect earth and save all the people, then you became a founder member of the Justice League. But in the end, you felt so sad after you lost your homeplanet and your parents. Because you were a baby and didn't do anything, you lost everything that you know about. How can you become a Hero of Justice after you lost your homeplanet? Zod Explained.

Superman look so sad after what he said about his homeplanet, he lost his Parents and Krypton. And he didn't know anything, because he was a baby. And he look depressed after he lost his Father and his Mother.

"Then it's my turn, Captain Carrot. Do you ever wonder why I was obsessed with darkness? Is because I want to wanted to harness their power and bring destruction to all the galaxy. And I assembled a team of top scientists to create dark monster to take over your hometown, but since you and your friends have those superpower, I want to have the power of darkness to destroy you and your friends. So I released some of the 10 monster of darkness to make all the people's heart into darkness and become a slave to me." Takaya explained.

"It's that why you use my friend's father to be part of your project? To bring destruction to my world?" He asked.

"Yes, but that fool just betrayed me and tried to stop it. But in the end, he fail to stop me. And I can take over the world with my darkness and my minions."

"And you became a Nihilism to everything, right?" Captain Carrot asked again.

"That's right, I don't care about everything and dooming the whole galaxy. And I want is Power and revenge to the ones that did to me. And now, you know how much trouble you and your friends did back home. You want to save everything, but in the end you noticed some suspicious about me. You noticed that trying to use you and your friends to defeat all the 13 Monster I release.

"Yes, you trick me and my team about defeating the 13 Monster."

"That's right, and now you doom your homeplanet and everything. You are a failure as a superhero, you didn't do the right thing. You just making it worst to yourself. You are a fool to yourself. You and your friends are nothing, and you don't know how to become a Hero like your father." Takaya said as he laughed at Captain Carrot and his team

The Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot look down in shame and they sighed

Garland, I pity you." The Warrior of Light said.

"You're right... but you're wrong, Zod." Superman said.

"You know what... Who gives a crud about it." Captain Carrot said.

"Pardon?" Garland asked in confused.

"You are bound by the chains of destiny and steeped in despair. And for that, I pity you. Indeed, we have repeated our battles time and time again. You could say that we have been caught in the cycle of battle. But now that I know the truth, I can overcome it. All that is left to do now is fight to end the cycle!" The Warrior of Light explained.

"I may have lost Krypton and my parents, but I still have Kara, Krypto and the others. Kara was my Cousin and I'm glad I have her on my side, Krypto I'm so happy to see him again and I know he was raised by the boy and his family in Metropolis. When I speak to my father he told me that the Earth need to protect them from harm, I made a promise to him. That's why I became a hero in Metropolis, when I formed the Justice League, I noticed that all the people needs my help and all the others. And I'm glad I have them on my side. Bruce, Diana, Hal, Arthur, Barry and Billy. They made me stronger and make my heart to happy. I know that I have to protect them for Truth and Justice." Superman explained.

"And for me, I may be a failure and doom the whole world of mine, but still have a chance to fix this. Even since we formed a Zoo Crew, I am so glad to have them on my side. We help each other as friends, they were reason I fight for to protect my hometown. But when I became so sad about disbanding the team, I realized why we want to continue as a Superhero, is because the people needs my help. My father told me that "If you're need to fix it, you have to do then right thing" he said. So I have to help the people and stop the darkness from you, you cause alot of chaos in our town. So I have to stop and bring all the people freedom. No matter what happens, I'll always be there!" Captain Carrot explained.

Garland scowled "You can defeat us here, but that would only be another step in the cycle!"

"Whatever destiny the world may hold for me, we can never give up! This battle shall come to an end, and we shall save you, too!" The Warrior of Light shouted.

"You? Save us? We have heard enough nonsense!" Garland roared.

"That's why we have to stop this! For Truth and Justice!" Superman yelled.

"There aren't no Truth or Justice!" Zod shouted.

"It's win this!" Captain Carrot shouted.

"Come and get some, Rabbit!" Takaya shouted.

They charges toward Garland, Takaya and Zod, while Garland swings his sword, Zod blast the wall and takaya shoot the chandelier, damaging the shrine and causing debris to rain down on Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain America. They easily destroys the fragments of stone and generates several blades of light, in the air above them, Superman blast the debris by using his Laser Vision and Captain Carrot dodge the chandelier.

"Come, light!" Warrior of Light yelled as he unleashed his Power to Light to fight Garland

"This is the cycle of battle!" Garland yelled.

Garland smashes his sword into the ground, causing a large fissure in the middle of the shrine that moves in Warrior of Light'' direction. He easily gets past it and reaches Garland, making a powerful swing of his sword which Garland blocks with his own. Zod fired his Gun at Superman, but unfortunately Superman was the man of Steel and he's charging at him, but Zod block his attack by his shield. Takaya is charge at Captain Carrot and going to punch him, but he dodge his attack. He lift the Debris and toss at Captain Carrot, and then superman destroy the debris to save Captain Carrot.

The six combatants with their weapons locked, Garland begins to speak again

"We will never come to accept one another. We shall always be in conflict!" Garland roared.

Garland breaks the sword lock and the six begin a short series of strikes and parries. Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot leaps away from Garland, Zod and Takaya for a moment

"Destiny-ends here!" Warrior of Light shouted.

"End it if you can!" Garland roared.

They state at each other with their allies, and began to charge them

 **Chapter X: A Conflict End**

Now on top of the Chaos Shrine. Garland, Takaya and Zod are kneeling, defeated, while Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot continues standing. Suddenly, three light is generated in the air above hhem and a blue crystal, a red crystal and a crystal carrot appears in its wake

"This light..." Warrior of Light said, staring at it.

"It's that our Crystal?" Superman asked.

"I guess." Captain Carrot answered.

They approaches their crystal and claims it

"The crystal..." Warrior of Light said.

"So you have obtained it." They turned around and they saw Garland, Takaya and Zod getting up. "The crystal holds the power to sever the shackles of time." Garland explained.

They stared at the it in their with determination "Then it has the power to bring this conflict to a close." Warrior of Light said.

"And even put an end to the gods' existence." Zod said. Superman, Warrior of Light and Captain Carrot's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Superman demanded.

"What would happen to the gods if all the crystals were gathered? What would happen to the world if its cycle of conflicts was suddenly broken? Not even the gods could foresee the bedlam that awaits... We shall meet again- in the near future!" Takaya exclamiex.

Garland, Zod and Takaya discorporates into dark smoke, Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot stared at the area

" _The cycle is not yet over. I will have to face Garland again unless we win the real conflict. But..._ " Warrior of Light's though said.

"Looks like you finally got it" They suddenly heard a voice and they saw Zidane and the other warriors, superpowered people and animals.

"I'm glad you're alright, Krypto" Superman said as he pat Krypto's head

"Is everyone alright?" Warrior of Light asked

"Of course! It was a piece of cake." The Onion Knight said.

"Yeah, it was too easy" The Flash agreed.

"So now we all have our crystals. We should get going!" Firion said.

"Yes. Let us hurry. Cosmos is waiting." Warrior of Light said.

"Let's move out, everyone!" Captain Carrot said.

They begins to leave. The Warrior of Light stops for a moment to reflect

" _No matter how many times darkness threatens to swallow the world- the light will always be with us._ "

Meanwhile

"Well, if it isn't the god of destruction. Have you regained your powers?" The Emperor asked.

Chaos ignored the question "How fares your plot, Emperor, and Bizzaro-Krypto?" Chaos asked. A surprised look crossed their face.

"Ah, so you already know. In truth, the real plan has yet to be executed." Mr. Freeze said.

Chaos's red eyes widened in surprised"What?"

Bizzaro-Krypto smirked "You need only focus on your duty. I shall be the author of this tale's end." He said

They are the last hope left to the world.

Having overcome the limits of fate,

the ten warriors finally reunite,

crystals in hand and hope in their hearts.

With Cosmos's wish realized,

the battle is about to enter a new phase-

 **Epilogue: An Endless Dream**

Cosmos, defender of a world torn asunder by Chaos.

Is the world reflected in her eyes

one restored to harmony, or...?

Cosmos sat upon her throne, her hands clasped together in her laps, the silk cloth on her headdress obscuring her face.

"Battle-scarred warriors... I..." Cosmos closed her eyes, and her mind traveled to a battle eons ago.

Cosmos is with a small, an imp and a Dog. And they seem to be facing a knight, an alien and a Cat.

"There is no future for the bystander. As there is naught he can defend." A knight named Gabranth stated. He wears gray and silver Judge's suit of armor with a helmet with curved horns, and a black cape.

"And there is no matter what lives you can do for it." An Alien named Darkseid said. He seems be wearing a blue armour.

"That is the truth about it." The Cat named Howl said. He look warrior in dark armour.

A little girl laugh "Of course! The future is for one to take by brute force!" "And her name is Shantotto. She wear a robe with black and white stripes, gold linings, and two gauntlets.

"That's might true, but... Our Lives are more precise then that!" The Imp named Bat-mite said. He look exactly like Batman.

"Well, if it was... Couldn't it be a lie that you said?" The Dog named Ace-Mite. He has cape and a Mask.

Cosmos stared sadly at six warriors, superpowered people and animals and she shook her head...

Cosmos opened her eyes, no longer dwelling on the past. "I is all an endless dream. Yet still." Cosmos looked up to see her warriors, superpowered people and animals are approaching towards her. "The fantasy must come to an end..." Cosmos said, and stood up, waiting for our heroes...


	4. Destiny Odyssey 2

**Destiny Odyssey II**

 **The Unending Dream, Fighting and Adventure**

Firion, the warrior with mastery over eight kinds of weapons

Batman, the crime fighter of Gotham City-

Mike, the knight of adventurer-

Their journey began alongside Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate, Cecil, Hal Jordon, Fendor, Shazam, Streaky and Tidus,

yet the paths to their individual goals led them to separate and reunite.

Now, Firion, Batman, Yami, Shazam, Streaky and Tidus are at a crossroad

as each continues to search for their journey's end

 **Chapter I: A Goal to Achieve**

Firion, Batman and Mike are leaning against a wall while Tidus, Streaky and Shazam sits on top of it. Firion generates a rose in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Tidus ask.

Firion makes the rose vanish.

"It's the wild rose." He answered to him.

"Oh yeah. That's right... The enemy stole it from me that time..." Firion's thought said.

"So, tell me all about the wild rose!" Streaky said in excitement.

"Break time's over. We should get going soon." Batman said.

"Heh. All right, then." Shazam agreed to Batman.

Tidus stretches, Shazam began to float and so does Streaky and begins to follow Firion, Batman and Mike.

"Once I deal with my old man and find my crystal, I'll make you tell me." Tidus said.

"Me too, I'm going to fight Dawg and get the Crystal, and I'll take a nap after that." Streaky said.

"And I'll beat Black Adam and obtain the Crystal! SHAZAM" Shazam shouted as he call out the lightning.

"You're so nosy, you guys." Firion said to them.

Then Tidus, Streaky and Shazam is look at them.

"Firion, Batman, Yami, what's your goal in life?" Tidus asked.

"What do you mean?" Firion wonder.

"You know, to become the world's best swordsman, being the Crime Fighter and Great Adventurer!" Shazam said.

Or, there's are some nemesis you just have to beat! Like Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate, Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil, a goal to strive for as you go down your own paths!" Streaky said to them.

You gotta have one to make it through what we're facing." Tidus said.

"Right now, all I can think of is to end the conflict, no matter what it takes." Mike said.

"Ahhh, you're so uptight!" Tidus complaint.

"Something wrong with that?" Batman wonder.

"In times like these, you just gotta let yourself go!" Streaky said.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky ran off to find their Crystal and Batman, Firion and Yami walks after them. And they see alot of Manikins.

"Of course, with the enemies so numerous, ending this conflict will be no small feat..." Batman said.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. All we have to do is shoot for the goal!" Tidus said in excitement.

"You're right. Let us choose our course wisely." Mike agreed to Streaky.

 **Chapter II: Path to the Crystal**

 _Never abandon a dream._

 _There is always a path_

 _so long as one doesn't give up._

Flashback has started.

"Where did that come from, Bruce?" Superman asked.

"No idea... It was here when I woke up. Cosmos, do you know?" Batman asked to Cosmos.

"I do not. But I do sense something special about it. It seems to have come from a distant past..." Cosmos said.

"Wild rose... Just saying the name gives me a sense of nostalgia." Firion said.

Flashback ended.

Meanwhile at Pandemonium.

Garland, Zod, Takaya, Rankorr, Sinestro and Globez are having a Conversation.

"His feelings bloom within him. Was the flower your idea? I hope you realize that no amount of trickery will give them more time." Garland said to Globez.

"The past is past. I need only create a new future." Globez said to him.

"Hoping you can save them this time?" Rankorr said.

"Hmph" Globez said as he walk away with Rankorr and Sinestro.

Meanwhile

Firion, Batman, Yami, Shazam, Tidus and Streaky are fighting all the enemies in Gotham City, but there are too many.

"There are too many of them... Tidus, what do you say we split up?" Firion asked.

"And it might an option to keep them away from us." Batman said.

"Well, maybe you're right. We should do that." Shazam agreed.

"Alright! Time for the Streak to show his move!" Streaky said.

"You bet! See you later!" Tidus said as he, Shazam and Streaky left to keep the Manikins away from them.

"There is something to be learned from how light he is on his feet." Firion said.

"Me too, and Shazam... I wonder why he always cheerful like Tidus and Streaky?" Batman asked.

"Who knows... But Streaky has some reason to fight Dawg just like Dex-Starr." Mike said.

So they proceed their battle to all the Manikins and they defeated them all.

"Well, that's that. Tidus, Shazam, Streaky! Where are you?" Firion called out to them.

"Don't know where he is, but he's fine!" They heard a Voice and they saw two men and a Dog.

"You! You're Adam, aren't you!?" Batman shouted.

"Well, lucky guess. But it's Black Adam now, Bruce." He said. He wearing a Black Outfit with a Yellow Lightning Bolt.

"And you, you're Dawg." Mike asked.

"Yep! The one and only!" He cried out. He look like Bulldog with a Red Collar with his name on it.

"Hold on. You're Tidus's father, aren't you? What did you all do to him, Shazam and Streaky?" Firion asked.

"Didn't do a damned thing. I've been told there's no point in me fighting him yet." A man named Jecht said. He wears black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg and bears a large black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes logo on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm.

"And that silly boy named Billy has no match against my own power." Adam said.

"And for what for that Orange Tabby Cat, he can't best me." Dawg said.

"They been looking forward to settling things with you. Don't tell us you ran from the fight." Firion said.

"If you are, then perhaps you should leave now." Batman asked them.

"That wasn't funny, you tek. Everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off. Think I'll take it out on you." Jecht said.

"You know what... He's right. We might as well take you down." Dawg agreed to Jecht.

"Alright, I'm in. And by the way, Bruce. When you said about leave, do you think I should say the Magic Word?" Adam said as he's making fun at Batman.

They began to fight, Firion use his attack at Jecht, Batman dodge Black Adam's lighting power and slash him with his Katana, Mike is using his magic and freeze Dawg and they have been defeated by them.

"You're not half bad! Come on. We're not done yet!" Jecht shouted at them.

"We won't fight against you." Mike said to them.

"What? What's the matter?" Black Adam asked.

"We realized something as we fought you. The one you really want to fight isn't us. It's Tidus, Shazam and Streaky!" Firion explained.

"Why use us as a substitute when you know he's determined to face you?" Batman asked.

"Here's another kid who thinks he knows it all. But you sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts." Jecht said.

"Yes, we use you as a substitute to make us think we are fighting them." Black Adam answered.

"But since you defeated us, I think we are ready to fight now." Dawg explained as he, Jecht and Black Adam leaves.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"We finally see where we're supposed to go, thanks to all your meddling." Jecht said.

You know, when you're having a bad day, you just gotta let yourself go. Dawg said.

Now he, Jecht and Black Adam left, now Firion, Batman and Yami understand why they want to fight.

"Firion! Are you okay?" They heard Tidus's voice cried out to them and they saw him, Shazam and Streaky approaching them.

"I get it now. Like father, like son. What a resemblance." Firion said as he look impressed.

"Yeah, even Cat and Dog's fighting each other as Rivals." Mike agreed.

"Well, I can't argue for this but... I understand why he want to fight you for... To make him have strength." Batman said.

 **Chapter III: Courage, Bold and Strength**

 _The empress of the frozen wastes..._

 _Her strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior_

Firion, Batman and Mike explained to Tidus, Shazam and Streaky about what happen.

"So you fought my old man, right? What did you think?" Tidus asked.

"This may sound odd...but the look in their eyes almost made us forget they were with Chaos." Firion answered.

"I see..." Streaky said as he, Shazam and Tidus look down about what they said.

"Are you alright?" Firion asked them as he noticed they look down.

"You had best stay focused. There are plenty more enemies ahead." Batman informed them.

"He's right, we have to focusing on finding the Crystals." Mike agreed.

"Don't worry about me, Shazam and Streaky. We're doing fine." Tidus said.

"No, Great! Now let's keep going everyone!" Shazam encourage them as they head off.

While they were walking Firion, Batman and Yami are wondering about Tidus, Shazam and Streaky's goal in life.

"So Tidus, Streaky, Shazam, what's YOUR goal in life?" Firion asked.

"Huh?" They wonder what he said.

"A goal to strive for as you go down your own path-you have one, right? It was only because you encouraged Hal Jordon, Fendor Cecil that he was able to move forward. Are you satisfied with standing still?" Batman questioned him.

"Firion, Bruce, Mike... Sorry for being so selfish, but I gotta do this..." Tidus explained.

"Me too, I mean... It might be a goodbye for this conflict." Streaky said as he look down.

"And for me, I haven to settle things with Black Adam." Shazam said.

"Don't worry about it. It's the story, journey and adventures you have to tell." Mike explained.

"I'm gonna settle things with my old man." Tidus answered.

"And I'm gonna deal with Dawg's dimensional self." Streaky said.

"And for me, I'll-" Shazam was interrupted by Batman.

"I know, what you're gonna say..." Batman answered.

"Yeah. Now off you go." Firion said to them.

Now, Streaky, Tidus and Shazam went off.

"So we go our separate ways?" Firion asked.

"I guess, but let's go. Once we end this Conflict, I'll work alone again." Batman said to them.

Firion, Batman and Yami are going to find their Crystals on their own without their allies.

"It looks like you are all alone. Have all your friends abandoned you?" They heard a familiar, they saw the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto laughing.

"Mr. Freeze, I should have known you're here." Batman said.

"And you must be Bizzaro-Krypto, right? I take it that you want to tell us?" Mike answered.

"Emperor! They have only gone to do what they must!" Firion shouted.

"Oh? Then do you know what it is that you must do?" The Emperor aided.

"Of course we do! We must bring an end to this conflict!" Firion yelled at him, then the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto chuckled.

"Such a grand statement from a mere cog in the war machine." Mr. Freeze said.

"He's going to end the conflict, so he says. "Then we should teach him a lesson... on the futility of wishing for an end. Did I not say it was futile?" The Emperor questioned him.

"What!?" Firion, Batman and Yami said.

Then Ultimercia, Slade and Merlin appeared.

"You are in the midst of a battle that has been fought between the gods for ages. What do you possibly think you could do?" Slade asked.

"How pathetic. I'm afraid your dream of obtaining the crystals will never become reality. Even the efforts of your friends will all be for naught." Mr. Freeze said.

"We will not let their struggles be wasted. We will obtain the crystal, and bring an end to this-" Then Mike got interuinter by Bizzaro-Krypto.

"Is that truly your will, justice and freedom?" Bizzaro-Krypto asked.

"What do you mean?" Batman question him.

"That is why you are weak. You only fight because you are told to. You are nothing but Cosmos's tool." Mr. Freeze said.

Then Ultimercia, the Emperor and the others has been teleported away.

"Are we... Just Cosmo's tools?" Firion asked.

"No, we're not tools. We are heroes who are full light, justice and Freedom and we can't believe them." Batman said.

"He's right, Firion. Let's not focusing for what they said to us. Okay?" Yami said to Firion."

"You're right, maybe we focusing on finding those Crystals. Let's go". Firion said and they went off to continue their quest to find the Crystals.

 **Chapter IV: Life, Dream and Journey**

 _A sweet dream for the wisher,_

 _a trial of thorns for the seeker._

 _Not unlike the rose itself..._

Firion, Batman and Mike are standing alone, thinking. Then Cosmos appears

"Cosmos!" They said as they look surprised.

"Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate, Hal Jordon, Fendor Cecil, Streaky, Shazam and Tidus have each obtained their crystals." Cosmos informed them.

"They've done it... They've really done it!" Yami said to Cosmos

"Yes. Because they never stopped walking down the paths they chose." Cosmos said.

"The paths they chose..." Yami said as he, Batman and Firion look down

"Have you lost yours?" Cosmos wonder.

"I...never had a specific objective I could call my own... like winning against my father, or winning alongside my brother. I just wanted to bring an end to the conflict. It's like the Emperor said. I'm only a tool without a will of my own." Firion explained.

"And for me... I have no goal to achieve... Like avenging my parents deaths, or protecting the people in Gotham City. I might as well gave up being Batman. Because I don't have a superpowers like they are." Batman explained.

"So am I... I have nothing to do... Like helping people and save them. Maybe I should stop as this adventurer stuff and go back home." Mike explained.

"That is untrue. You do have a goal. A dream, memories and journey that you have kept inside your hearts for a long time." Cosmos insisted.

"But dream, memories and journey are nothing special. It's more like...just a childish dream and life." Mike said.

"Tell me your dream, life and journey- and the future you wish for in your hearts." Cosmos asked.

"Wild roses... My dream is a world filled with wild roses. When the battle is over, I want to fill the world with flowers. A world where we can overcome what we have lost, where even the rain and the wind can provide us with strength..." Firion explained.

"My life to protect the people in Gotham City and help others on my side. And take care of my family and my friends and be happy for everyone." Batman explained.

"I want to help people from their kingdom and live peace and harmony together. And finding the one I love." Mike explained.

"It's a beautiful dream, life and journey A dream, life and journey that was born out of none other than you. If you were a mere tool, you would not have had such a dream, life and journey." Cosmos said?

"Cosmos... You're right. It is our dream, life and journey. And it's up to us to seize it." Batman said.

"I wish I could have such a dream..." Cosmos said as she disappear.

"And you can, I promise." Firion said as he and allies went off to find their Crystal and end the Conflict.

"Many people lose their lives in times of war... They may die trying to protect friends, or trying to give strength to others. But in the end, they die. And there are others who lose hope, and grieve..." Firion's thought said.

"I may have lost my parents from the Alley, and many people got hurt by the criminal in Gotham City. But now, they lost the ones they care for and love..." Batman thought said.

"Many travellers has lost their ways to keep going... They give up on their lives for this, or trying to better then others. But... They forget each other for this." Mike's thought said.

"A future where happiness blooms like a wild rose... That's what I'm fighting for! What does an aimless tool of war want with me? I am not just a tool. I fight in order to make my dream come true!" Firion encourage himself.

"You're right! I still have Alfred, Gordon, Barbara, Selina, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damien, Ace and everyone. They gave a life to fight, so I'm gonna help them whatever it takes!" Batman agreed.

"I still have so much Adventures to have, and I'm going be there to the Distance! And I'll always make the greatest journey I have!" Mike said.

We must press onward... For Cosmos's dream, life and adventures...and our own!"

They went off and now they are in Yami's Kingdom. Then they heard a laugh and they saw the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

"Wild roses? You shouldn't risk your life over such a worthless dream. You don't even have the strength to take hold of it We won't let it end!" The Emperor insisted.

"Since you going to protect your world for you life, I can't allow that to happened! Batman, it's time for us to Duel!" Mr. Freeze shouted.

"Bizzaro-Krypto will destroy friends!" He said.

The Emperor fires several energy blasts at Firion, Batman and Mike. They hit them and bring them to their knees.

"What's the matter? Are you done dreaming and do hero work." The Emperor asked.

Then Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate, Tidus, Streaky and Shazam run up and get between them.

"We won't let it end" Cloud said

"You guys!?" Batman shouted as he, Firion and Mike look surprised to see them.

"You've gone far enough on your own." Tidus said.

"We can't let their fate ended." Doctor Fate said.

"A friend's dream, life and journey is our dream, life and journey... We'll defend it together!" Shazam said.

The Emperor fires three more blasts. Each Warrior of Cosmos present blocks one.

"Heh. The time has come..." The Emperor said.

He disappeared with Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

"Firion, Bruce, Yami! Come to where we are! Come and show us your will, justice and freedom!" Emperor's voice shouted to him.

"Cecil, Terra and the others should be joining us soon, but-" Cloud explained.

"You're going alone, aren't you?" Shazam asked.

"We must settle this." Batman said

Dex-Starr show Firion, Batman and Mike the Wild Rose, the Pendent and a Compass.

"How did you-" Firion got interrupted by Dex-Starr.

"Show us the rest of your dream, life and journey." Dex-Starr said.

"That's right! We'll all be waiting for you." Streaky said.

"We'll be back." Batman said.

And now they went off to find The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

 **Chapter V: Never Give Up**

 _Will the dream, life and journey be left a fantasy?_

 _Or a glimmer of hope for the future?_

 _Light shines on the determination of a warrior, superhero and animal_

At Chaos's Shrine

"Always the same desires, the same aims... Mere puppets who cannot see their own strings." Ansem said.

"Such is the cycle." Garland said.

"And again, you are saved by the light. Tell me, is your will so much stronger than the truth?" Sephiroth said.

"... Your words matter not. All is nothing against the 'great will. Everyone has supported me all this time... I won't keep them waiting any longer! I must succeed!" Zod shouted.

Back to our Heroes

Firion, Batman and Mike are now facing the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

"You've come." Mr. Freeze.

"We will not lose to one who calls us a tool of war!" Mike yelled.

"You and your pathetic dream, life and journey. We should erase such flights of fancy. You're far better off as just a tool." Bizzaro-Krypto said.

"Impossible. We have friends who share my dream. As long as my friends are here, the dream will never fade. You could never erase our hopes for the future!" Firion said.

"And I have family on my side. As long they're with me, I'll continue as Batman. Mr. Freeze, we both lost our families. My parents and your wife, buts time for us to move on." Batman said.

"I made my own journey to become the greatest adventurer. As long as I have my friends who was with me. I'm ready to face everything in my life." Mike said.

"In that case- We shall simply make everything mine." Emperor said.

Several spikes appear around Firion, Mr. Freeze froze Batman's Legs and Bizzaro-Krypto use his fire breath and make a circle around Yami.

"What." Firion, Batman and Mike said as they see themselves trapped.

Lightning begins charging between the spikes, the fire is going erupted and the Ice are covered up Batman?

"We're trapped." Firion said.

The spikes, the fire explode and engufling Firion and Yami in a large explosion, the Ice break and leave Batman unconscious. The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto laughs. When the smoke clears, Firion and Mike collapses with Batman unconscious. And their weapons was on the floor around them

"You should have disposed of your fantasy and accepted me as master." The Emperor said.

"And for Batman, you'll be part of my research." Mr. Freeze said.

"I hate cat especially you, Yami." Bizzaro-Krypto said.

Suddenly Firion, Batman and Mike's Weapons float into the air and fly toward the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto, neutralizing several balls of energy that were floating in the air. There's a blue aura around them, Batman, Mike and Firion.

"What?" They said as they saw Weapons coming towards them.

The weapons continue to fly toward the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto, stopping abruptly just a few inches from his face and body. Firion, Batman and Mike rises to their feet, the aura still pooling off them.

"There is no meaning in strength only used to hurt others." Firion said.

The weapons fly back toward him, Batman and Mike. They begins running toward the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto, catching hus axe as he goes.

I have a Dream." He continued.

Firion catches the rest of his weapons, grabbing the sword last while leaping into the air with Batman and Mike. They lands right in front of the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto and points their weapons at them.

"Dreams worth dying for!" Firion shouted.

"I am a Hero of Gotham City. I protect the people from Crime, and I care for them. My Parents sacrifice their lives to protect me, and now I'm going to save Gotham City from those Criminals, no matter what it takes!" Batman yelled.

"My journey doesn't want me to end, I have to continue for my future. And this time, I won't abandoned my adventures. I have to be strong and be brave for it!" Mike cried out.

"What will an insect like you do?" The Emperor demanded.

"Believe in the future- And persist in the present. That's what I'll do!" Firion answered.

"Follow my Parents footsteps- and believe in myself. That's how it is!" Batman answered.

"Travel around the world and help others. That's my Journey!" Mike answered.

They began to fight, Firion fight the Emperor, Batman fight Mr. Freeze and Mike fight Bizzaro-Krypto and they have been defeated. The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto beginning to discorporate into dark smoke.

"This isn't over. Just you wait. Once you see how your dreams are crushed, you will be begging for my reign." The Emperor said.

"My research is never over. And Batman, you shall see what it is to have people you lost, and you'll suffer like me." Mr. Freeze said.

"I still hate Cat, but I'll come back for you soon. And I'll see how you're journey ends with me." Bizzaro-Krypto said.

Their Bodies finishes vanishing. Firion, Batman and Mike's crystals appears in front of him, a pink obelisk-like object, a blue bat-like object and yellow shard object. They approaches it and claims it

"Perhaps the battle has just begun." Batman said

In that case, let us keep dreaming, live and travel." Firion said.

A world full of wild roses, protect the city and help the kingdom- Along with our friends, we'll make it come true." Mike said.

"It will come true. Someday." Firion said to Mike.

 **Epilogue**

 _I_ _t was a humble dream, life and journey._

 _Too ambiguous to call a goal,_

 _it nevertheless was the dream, life and journey that pulled them through their battles._

 _Their hearts chose to believe in the future._

 _Their friends and their crystal answered their call._

 _They will no doubt continue on their quest._

 _Believing that the current path is what will lead them to the future they so longs for-_

 _Warriors may share a goal,_

 _yet harbor different motives._

 _Racing to their goal, they deceive and use each other._

At the World of Darkness

"You think I'm outsmarting myself?" The man named Kuja said as he chuckled "I tire of your chirps, ignorant fool!" He wears a deep purple bolero jacket held closed by a silver band, with metal pauldrons, white sleeves, and gold lining. His white half-skirt is held by four straps connected to a codpiece. He wears purple fingerless gloves, leggings, and pointed boots.

"How come you do this to me, Master?" The Cat named Manx said, he wear exactly what his Owner General Zod wears.

"Do you really think that your smart." The Man named Deadshot said. He wears red bodysuit with a yellow and silver target emblem on his chest, a silver neckline and waist with a golden belt, his customized wrist mounted handguns, yellow gloves, silver boots and his trademark silver mask with the red targeting module over his right eye.

Kuja raises his left hand. A ball of blue energy appears there, Manx summon his swod and Deadshot is going to aim at Takaya. Garland, Zod and Takaya takes up a fighting stance.

"You guys having fun" They saw Jecht leaning the pillars, Dawg standing and Black Adam floating. They walks toward them.

"Let me in on it" Jecht asked.

"Aren't we supposed to say the Magic Word again to join in?" Black Adam questioned.

"Nah, we good for that, Black Lightning." Dawg answered.

After a long silence, Kuja discards his energy ball, Manx lower his sword and dismiss it and Deadshot lower his Rifle.

"I've lost interest." Kuja said.

"I guess I don't wanna." Manx said.

"Nah, maybe later for you. Deadwood said to Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam.

They left the world of darkness, Garland, Zod and Takaya looks at Jecht and his team.

"Surely you have others to spare with." Garland said.

They left too, while Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam chuckled after they left them.


	5. Destiny Odyssey 3

**Destiny Odyssey III**

 **The Pride of Youth, the Power of Speed and the Traveler of Freedom**

The boy is known by the legendary title of "Onion Knight."

The Man of the Speed Force also known as "The Flash."

The Cat named Yami who is known as "The Traveler of Freedom."

Their strongest weapon is their brilliant mind.

It is what allowed them to survive

many enemy encounters in spite of their youth, speed and strength.

The three has supreme confidence in their own intellect.

In a world that was slowly decaying around them,

the trio traveled with Terra, a girl with magical powers, Wonder Woman of amazon and Jumpa the Kangaroo a partner of Wonder Woman

in search of their crystals-

with the conviction that his brilliance will lead him to answers about the future.

 **Chapter I: To Find the Truth**

Crystals...have the power to break through despair, huh? I wonder what they look like." Onion Knight pondered as he, Flash, Yami, Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa traveled through the Mike's Kingdom.

"Do you think we can find them? What if we do find them, but we still can't save the world?" Terra asked timidly, her eyes filled concern, gripping her hand.

"Gods always have a habit of sounding pretentious, don't they?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There's no proof that Cosmos is telling the truth, but we don't know that she's wrong, either." Flash said.

"Anyway, our only choice is to believe and move forward. Let's start with what we can do." Yami suggested.

Terra smiled slightly and nodded. "Mm-hmm... You're right." She said.

"Standing around here isn't going to give us any answers. Come on, let's get moving. You don't need to worry. I'm going to figure this all out." The Onion Knight said.

"Alright! Let's get those Crystal and end the Conflict!" Flash encouraged as he going to run as he could, but he was stop by Wonder Woman.

"Barry. We have to stick together as a team, you can't run off on your own without us." Wonder Woman said.

He sighed "I know, I know." Now, he and the others are going to find the Crystals together.

 **Chapter II: A Dastardly Plot**

 _Their greatest skills, intelligence and luck..._

 _For one clever enough to anticipate traps, even the toughest trials are treated as sport._

At the World of Darkness

"Is that girl truly worth the trouble?" A woman ask them who known as the Cloud of Darkness. She has a pale skin and a red and black cloak attached to its wrists. Black and red coverings adorn their body and two mouthed tentacles extend from its back.

"Even that Amazon Girl and her Kangaroo?" A man named the Reverse-Flash said. He wears exactly what Flash has, but yellow.

"Are you sure about this?" A Dark Wizard who is known as Marik the Cat. He wears a Black Robe.

"Ab-so-lute-ly! Her powers are the real deal!" A Man named Kefka explained in a sopranic voice. His clothing is colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant. He has blond hair and white and red facial makeup and his lips. They turned to look out at the sunset.

"Then we will take your word. We shall soon see how strong they are." Reverse-Flash stated.

"You won't regret it...as long as she performs as well as they did before." Cortex explained. He wear a black outfit.

Cloud of Darkness turned her head at Kefka in Curiosity "Before?" She asked.

"Oops, just talking to myself! Before, after, now, all the same! Now, off you go! Happy fighting." He said. And they left throwing a Disgruntled face at Kefka and Cortex, who were humming an Opera Song.

 **Chapter III: Headstrong Youth, Speed and Strength**

Onion Knight, Flash, Yami, Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa are walking through Mike's Kingdom, after having a horde of the bestial manikins. Suddenly Terra came to an abrupt halt, her eyes staring of into the distance.

"Wait a minute..." Terra said.

"What?" Flash asked.

"I feel something... Something very powerful from that direction..." Terra explained, a dazed look on her face, pointing to the east.

"Do you think it's a crystal?" Wonder Woman asked.

Terra shook her head"I can't tell. It's just a strong presence." She said.

"Me too, I can also feel it." Jumpa said.

"Let's check it out." Yami said excitedly, he, Onion Knight and Flash hurried off in the direction Terra and Jumpa indicated.

Then they stopped and turned to see Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa not moving.

"What's wrong?" Flash ask.

"Something about this doesn't feel right. I don't think we should get any closer." Terra said.

"Yeah, I wonder if this was a Trick from our nemesis?" Wonder Woman said

"We don't know, if we're ready for it.

The Onion Knight signed "Terra, Diana, Jumpa, even if it isn't a crystal, we might find some clues." He said.

"It's alright. We can handle any enemy that comes our way." Flash said as he reassured Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa. They remain inconvenienced.

"But..." Terra began, but Yami cut her off.

"Chaos's puppets may be strong, but they're just big lunkheads. And we've got something they don't... Right here, if you know what I mean." Yami said.

"He's right. And I have to Power of the Speed Force. I can handle these guys, no matter what!" Flash encouraged them.

"Come on, let's keep going" The Onion Knight said.

The Onion Knight, Flash and Yami tapping their own heads with their fingers. Then the three, Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa, traveled towards the direction of the presence...

 **Chapter IV: The Esper, Amazon and Kangaroo's Uncertainty**

 _Overconfidence and curiosity..._

 _The naive youth, speed and strength has yet to learn what's_

 _caused the severe mistake they has made._

Are you sure about this? I think the enemies are getting stronger..." Terra said warily.

Onion Knight signed "There's nothing to worry about, Terra. It'd be reckless to just dive in, but watch carefully, and we'll find an opening." Manikins are brainless, but we're not! Use your head, and there's nothing to be scared of." He said.

"The Kid's right, look I know you're scared. But you have Wonder Woman and Jumpa on your side, and they'll always be with you." The Flash said.

"You need to know how to be strong like we are. So no matter what happens, we'll be here." Yami said.

"You're so strong. I envy your courage." Terra said jealousy.

"Don't act all jealousy, Terra. It's alright." Wonder Woman said to Terra.

"All right, let's keep going." Jumpa said.

They all continue through the Central City. They arrived at Metropolis and then Woman Woman, Terra and Jumpa stop.

"Girls, you feel something?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, we felt a dangerous presence approaches." Jumpa stated.

And then a Knight has shown up with a dog and Diver.

"Pawns of Cosmos, I presume." A Diver named Black Manta said. He wears a Wetsuit and a Helmet.

"Whoa... What is with this guy?" Onion Knight whispered from Flash.

"I don't know, but that's Black Manta. Aquaman's Nemesis." Flash said.

"We come out here to kill the time, and what do I find but a two woman, a kangaroo, a man, a Cat and child." Rourke cackled.

"No way we can look after Terra while fighting him." Onion Knight said.

"I know, and so does Diana and her Partner, Jumpa. We let them hurt them." Flash said.

"I've got an idea..." Yami said, as he Onion Knight and Flash began to whispered to each other.

"C-could you possibly let us go, please?" The Flash said.

"What?" A Knight named Exdeath said. He wears a sky blue suit of armor with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders, and a long blue cape. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads.

"Our strength, speed and magic is no match to yours. We're hardly worth your time. I think you'd be much better off finding a stronger opponent to fight." Flash explained.

"Unless you're the cowardly type who only picks on those weaker than yourself..." Yami said.

"I suppose there is no point in sending harmless insects to the void." Black Manta said to Exdeath.

Very well. I will let you go. But keep this in mind, little worm. The crystals shun the unworthy hands of those without valor." Exdeath stated as he, Rouke and Black Manta left.

"Well, that was easy!" Flash said.

"Of course, even if he came for us, I would have run." Yami said.

"I don't fight against anyone unless I know I can win." Onion Knight said as he grinned.

Wonder Woman, Terra and Jumpa continued to stare at the place where Exdeath, Black Manta and Rouke has left. "But... wasn't it a bit strange?" Wonder Woman said."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

"It seemed like they let us go on purpose. They sort of even gave you advice when you wouldn't fight them..." Jumpa stated.

Flash snorted. "You mean the 'those without valor' line? Fighting against someone you can't beat isn't a sign of valor. It's simply being reckless!" He said, slamming his fist together with agonizing results, Wonder Woman, Jumpa and Terra at the tone of Flash's voice.

"Barry, what's got into you lately? You seem to be a bit... Stubborn?" Woman said.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away for this." Flash apologize.

"We're sorry. We just-" Onion Knight began.

"Then Me, Mike and Flash will prove it to you by getting the crystal. That'll show we're not 'without valor.' Let's go. Do you still feel the presence?" Onion Knight asked.

"It's up ahead." Wonder Woman stated

"Right! Let's go!" Flash is going to run, but Onion Knight stop him.

Flash Sighed. "Don't say it... We have to stick together, right?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.

 **Chapter V: Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa's Rage**

 _Ingenuity and intelligence are not infallible,_

 _but misfortune is never far away._

 _Is the youth, speed and strength worthy of their titles?_

"The two girls and the Kangaroo awakens to the light. Your plans have come to nothing, Kefka, Cortex." Rourke laugh.

Cortex stamped his foot hard on the ground "Nothing? Are you blind or just stupid? You saw their power firsthand!" He said.

"They were merely an empty vessel then. Not anymore. Even you must be aware that she acts on her own will now." Exdeath explained.

"So?" Kefka explained.

"So cease your plotting. They will never join Chaos. They are with Cosmos now." Black Manta explained as he, Exdeath and Rourke left. Kefka and Cortex scowled and cross their arms.

"So... Are we giving up, Kefka?" Cortex asked.

"No way we'll give it up! I swear I'm going to draw their powers out. Then we'll be absolutely untouchable." He said and laugh.

Back to Onion Knight and the other

They arrived at the Gotham City

"I wonder where that man went... I hope everyone's doing alright." Terra said, worriedly.

"Eh, let them figure it out. They can use their swords if they want. While I do it with my own Fist." Flash said.

"And for me, I'm using my brains. I just know the crystal is close." Onion Knight said. As he, Flash and Yami went off.

"I... have a bad feeling." Terra said.

"Me too, Terra. But let's keep going." Wonder Woman said, as she, Terra and Jumpa followed Flash, Onion Knight and Yami.

They arrived Chaos Shrine

"It's here. Something powerful is close by." Terra explained.

"I don't see anything unusual. Let me go take a look around and-" Suddenly Terra, Jumpa and Wonder Woman began to whimpering.

"TERRA, DIANA, JUMPA!" Flash shouted, he, Onion Knight and Yami rushed over them.

"My head... Hurts." Wonder Woman said as she clutching her head.

"What's happening to... Us?" Jumpa said, she's feel the pain on her head.

"What is...this voice...in my head." Terra whimpering.

Electricity begins emanating from Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

"No! What is this... Aaagh!" She screamed with Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

"Terra, Diana, Jumpa! What's going on!?" Onion Knight ssked

Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa suddenly looks at Onion Knight, Flash and Yami fiercely and begins firing blasts of energy at them, slash them and punching them while Flash managed to save Onion Knight and Mike from them

"Terra, Diana, Jumpa, what are you doing? Don't you recognize us!?" Yami said.

Diana issued a violent roar of challenge from her throat. Onion Knight summon his sword, Yami bring out his sword and Flash is prepared.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Onion Knight said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Diana. But I have to fight you." He apologized to Wonder Woman.

They began to fight, Flash quickly fight Wonder Woman by using his speed, Onion Knight slashing his sword to Terra and Mike attack Jumpa with his Magic and they defeated them. And then they began to whimpering.

"Terra! Terra! It's me! Are you alright?" Onion Knight asked.

Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa suddenly screams and disappears. Several energy blasts are then fired at the Onion Knight and Yami, but Flash manage to save them. And they saw Cloud of Darkness, Reverse Flash and Marik, laughing.

"Stay out of the way. Their true powers are beginning to awaken." Marik said.

"What have you done to her!?" Onion Knight demanded. Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik laughed.

"The legendary Onion Knight. A title far too grand for a child such as you. Do you not understand who caused this to happen?" Cloud of Darkness said?

"What?" Flash, Onion Knight and Yami gasped.

"Who was the brute who chose not to ease the girl, the Amazon and her Kangaroo's pain, but to use their sword and power instead? Who was the fool who dragged the unwilling girl, the Amazon and her Kangaroo here?" Reverse-Flash said.

"We, we-" Onion Knight stammered.

"The girl knew in her heart all along. That is why she was so reluctant! You have only yourself to blame for this. Your shallow cleverness got the best of you! Curse your own ignorance and powerlessness. Nothing you can do can save the girl the Amazon and her Kangaroo." Cloud of Darkness said. As she disappear with Reverse-Flash and Marik laughing. Then Onion Knight, Flash and Yami lowered their head in shame.

"Terra." Onion Knight said

"Diana." Flash said.

Jumpa." Yami said.

 **Chapter VI: Compassion**

 _By understanding himself, and acknowledging others, the youth may recover a light brighter than any he's yet known..._

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami are standing still, deep in thought. Because they lost Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

Flash sighed "It's our fault this happened.

"Yeah, I guess so" Yami sadly agreed.

Then Cosmos appeared

 _"I felt the fear in Terra's cry, Wonder Woman's pain and Jumpa's sadness. They are in pain. The Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik has taken hold of them with their curse and power..."_ Cosmos explained.

"It's our fault..." Onion Knight said. Cosmos nodded.

 _"Yes. Because you were overconfident, excited and stubborn of your powers."_ She said. Onion Knight, Flash and Mike turned to stare into the goddess's face

"Cosmos, you know how... You know how to save them, don't you?" Flash asked.

Cosmos nodded " _You must defeat the Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik._ " She said.

"Them...? But I can't fight them... We don't fight against anyone we can't beat... Onion Knight said. Suddenly Yami eyes wide open.

"Wait! What about the Crystal?" Yami asked.

"Oh, right! The crystal! We should be able to save Terra, Diana and Jumpa if wewcan get my hands on the crystal..." Onion Knight said.

"It has the power to save the world, right? Then we won't have to fight anybody! Please, just tell us where we should go find the crystal!" Flash asked Cosmos.

" _Avoiding conflict is certainly a choice. Few would say it is wrong. But is that truly what is in your heart?_ " Cosmos asked.

"What's in our heart...?" Onion Knight said.

" _The crystal lights the way to what you seek. It is yours if you look inside your heart and follow what is most important to you. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you."_ Cosmos said as she disappeared.

"Such a pity." They heard a voice and they saw Rankorr, Sinestro and Globez

Chaos's minion..." Flash asked.

Sinestro ignored it, snickering psychotically "Terra, Diana and Jumpa's name, were they not? Unless the curse is lifted, they will live only to fight for the Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik." He said

When at last their strength fails theirs, they will fall to some faceless foe. You cannot defeat the Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash. You'd show wisdom in choosing to avoid her." Rankorr said.

Why do you hesitate? You do not trust what your mind knows to be true?" Globez asked.

"We..." Yami began.

"If not to reason, then listen to your hearts." Sinestro said as he, Rankorr and Globez left.

Flash began to stood up with Onion Knight and Yami.

"After I lost my mother from her murder and my dad died from prison after the Incident, but I still need to find the real killer who did it... But when I got the speed force from the lighting, I became super fast... And I was so happy to gain a super power like the other superheroes, now... I became a member of Justice League, so I'm going help the people from my town." Flash explained.

"My hometown was burn down from the fire along with my parents. I became an orphan after I lost them, but when I noticed that someone is going to take over my world, so I began to my journey to save all the people's Kingdoms and have their Freedom. So I decided to travel on my own to help others on my side." Yami explained.

"So Kid, have you decided to save Terra and her allies?" Flash asked.

"I know I have to save Terra. But how can we fight HER and win? Wait... Yeah! That just might work." He said, so he, Flash and Yami went off to save them.

 **Chapter VII: The Youth, Speed and Traveler's Confrontation**

At the World of Darkness. Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik are floats above Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa, who are unconscious on the floor

"Unconscious already... They're too fragile to be of any use." Reverse-Flash said.

"So how long can they wake up." Marik ask.

Then Onion Knight, Flash and Yami has arrived.

"Well, now. Have you not learned yet? Are you here to challenge us again." Cloud of Darkness asked.

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami stopped before her "We don't fight anyone that we can't defeat." Onion Knight said, as he, Flash and Yami kneel down before them.

"We will do whatever you want. So please, spare Terra, Diana and Jumpa's life." Flash begged.

"So know you're giving up and let them be spare?" Reverse-Flash asked. "Ha, what a loser you are."

"So you have learned after all. Your decision is a wise one. Very well. Then you shall serve us." She said, as she, Reverse-Flash and Marik walking toward them.

"Prove yourself more useful than those three." Marik said.

"I didn't think you'd be so gullible." Flash said.

Suddenly strikes and punch Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik with their sword and fist, knocking their back slightly. They then over to Terra, Diana and Jumpa and stands between them.

"No way we're joining Chaos!" Onion Knight exclaimed.

"Foolish child... You should know better by now than to deceive us!" Marik hissed. Onion Knight, Flash and Yami smirked.

"I finally got it. I was a fool to defy my heart, just to bind myself to reason. I will protect Terra with my own strength. That's what's most important to me! Don't get me wrong-I still won't fight against anyone I can't beat. But I've decided in my heart to fight. That's why I'm going to beat you!" Onion Knight said.

Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik began to laugh "Enough chatter" she said. She, Reverse-Flash and Marik began to disappeared.

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami are looking for them, confused. She is walking down the steps at the back of the World of Darkness.

"You have already taken such a beating." Marik voice echoed around the room. Suddenly they appeared.

"and you still want to save them." Reverse-Flash said.

They emerging from behind a pillar behind Onion Knight, Flash and Yami. They turns and begins running toward them.

"Gotcha." They said, Onion Knight and Yami swing their sword and Flash running towards them.

But Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik has teleported away before the strike can land and the Flash coming towards them. They falls to the ground and rolls, coming to a stop on their feet. They begins looking around for Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik again.

"A lone heart will not change the world." Reverse-Flash said.

She appeared with Reverse-Flash and Marik, time at the opposite end of the room, Onion Knight, Flash and Yami.

"What awaits when you awake is always." Marik said.

He begin charging a blast. Onion Knight, Flash and Yami. turns in their direction and gasps.

"nothing but despair." Cloud of Darkness said.

She and Marik fires the blast. It completely engulfs Onion Knight, Flash and Mike. Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik gasped to see that Onion Knight, Flash and Yami are fine, their arms crossed in front of them to shield themselves. Smoke is pouring off of them.

"Not even you can destroy this. What I've found is strength- Strength to protect everyone." Onion Knight shouted.

"And I won't let you drain my Speed force, Zoom! I have the speed to protect everyone!." Flash yelled at Reverse-Flash.

"My travel doesn't end with my death, I'm not gonna let you do interfere!" He said to Marik.

Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik has been teleported and appearing this time right in front of Onion Knight, Flash and Yami.

"But can you use it." Cloud of Darkness asked.

They began to fight, Flash fight Reverse-Flash, Yami fight Marik and Onion Knight fight Cloud of Darkness and they defeated them.

Cloud of Darkness laugh. "We have been defeated by a child and his team." She said.

"I have one question before we disappeared, Flash... Why did you go back in time to save your mother?" Reverse-Flash asked.

"Because I refuse... If I go back in time and save my mother from that killer. Flash will never existed and become a member of the Justice League, so I can't let that happen... I have to find that real killer on my own without going back in time. Because she's the reason why i became Flash in the first place, so... I made my choice not to do that. I know I miss her, but... I have to let it be." Flash sadly explained. He know how much he miss his mother after the real Killer killed her and framed his Father for this. Barry made his decision for it. And he has to be strong for it.

Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik beings discorporating into dark smoke. They vanishes. Onion Knight, Flash and Yami run toward Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa to see if they're alright.

"Terra. Diana! Jumpa Terra!" Onion Knight called out.

They look at them worriedly.

"Are they...?" Yami began

"They merely fainted. The three drew too deeply upon their powers." They heard a voice and they saw Globez with Sinestro and Rankorr.

"Sinestro... Rankorr?" Flash said.

"You again... You're not getting near Terra, Diana and Jumpa!" Onion Knight shouted.

"We admire your resolve. You should protect them." Rankorr said.

"What?" They asked.

"For all the awesome power they wields, the three fears what they are. You must be their shield, protector and guardian, their pillar of support." Sinestro explained.

"We don't need you to tell us that!" Flash yelled.

"I suppose not. You know the path that lies before you. And the crystal lights the way to that which you seek." Globez said.

Then three crystal appeared in front of him. Though smaller, its appearance is that of the Wind Crystal, the second crystal looks like yellow lighting bolt, and the third crystal looks like Purple Diamond.

"This is the crystal." Onion Knight said.

"Yeah, it is..." Flash said.

They hold out their hands claims it. When they looks back to where Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr was, there's no one there. Terra, Diana and Jumpa began to wakes up.

"Where are we...?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Diana... Everything is alright. We'll be right here, so you can rest." Flash said. Diana, Terra and Jumpa smile and they fell asleep.

"Because we'll protect you. But...maybe for a minute, we'll..." Suddenly Onion Knight, Yami and Flash eyes are closing and they fell in a deep slumber.

"BOOOOOO! How could she not draw out the girl's powers" Kefka said. As he float above with Cortex.

"Those three isn't worth the dirt on the bottom of our boots!" Cortex said.

"This is why we working with amateurs. Guess it's my turn to stir up some trouble." Kefka said.

"Yeah, you're right." Cortex agreed.

"And where have you been without me?" They heard a voice and they saw Felix Faust and he look like a Sorceress.

"Just having some fun." Kefka answered.

"Really? But this fun has just began." Felix said.

 _The boy, speedster and traveler had never doubted their own intellect._

 _They thought that avoiding mistakes_

 _and making decisions based on logic-_

 _instead of emotion-_

 _was the only way to reach the truth._

 _But the three has learned-_

 _that sometimes what the head decides_

 _must be ignored in favor of the heart-_

 _that they can tap into immeasurable strength, speed and travel_

 _when they searches deep inside their heart._

 _The light has banished the darkness,_

 _and a momentary calm has returned to the world._

 _The crystal shines like the light of dawn and softly envelops the pair's peaceful slumber-_

 **Epilogue: Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Speedster and Warrior's Plot**

 _With faith in their comrades and in themselves,_

 _the warriors, superpower people and animals press on towards Cosmos's goal._

 _If they can remain true to their path,_

 _the journey will be easier to bear..._

Terra, Wonder Woman, Jumpa, Onion Knight, Flash and Yami are walking across the moon area Kefka, Felix, Cortex, Reverse-Flash, Marik and Cloud of Darkness are watching them from a cliff above. Cloud of Darkness begins charging a blast of energy aimed at them. Kefka pushes her hand down and laughs

"Why not break them now? So fragile...it would be simple." Cloud of Darkness said.

"We wanna have some fun! After all, they're a- good ol' friend of ours!" Kefka said and laugh.

Kefka's laugh echoes across the plains. Onion Knight, Flash, Yami, Wonder Woman, Jumpa and Terra gasp, looking around for the owner of the laugh. They look toward the cliff where Kefka, Cortex, Felix, Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik had been. But no one is there.


	6. Destiny Odyssey 4

**Destiny Odyssey IV**

 **Moonlit Knight, Green Lantern and a Wild Card**

 _The power of darkness and fear and the power of light and willpower._

 _Within the knight Cecil, Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Fendor dwells two opposite powers._

 _One who values the bonds of friendship,_

 _They been journeying together with Tidus, Streaky, Shazam, Batman,_ Yami _and Firion._

 _But they have yet to find a clue to the crystal._

 _As the seeds of misgiving take root in their heart,_

 _a shadow approaches._

 _Could the words from the dark emissary give hope to Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor?_

 **Chapter I: Near Brother, Rival and Member**

At the World of Darkness. Cecil is standing with Hal Jordon and Fendor

"I thought if only I were diligent, what I sought would soon be mine." Cecil said.

"Yet still, the true path eludes me. What must I do to find the crystal?" Hal Jordon ask.

The world isn't waiting for us to-" Fendor was interrupted.

"You seem to be in a pensive mood, Cecil." They heard a voice and they saw Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr

"Brother!" Cecil said.

"Rankorr!" Fendor said.

"Sinestro!" Hal Jordon said.

"Lose yourself in the fog of doubt and reverie, and you will never reach the crystal. It will forever remain but a dream, fear and anger." Globez explained.

Fendor sighed. "We lost our way because it is a dream, fear and anger."

"What exactly do you think the crystals are? The true brilliance of the crystals is not visible to the eye. Casting about your gaze will not reveal a single mote of its light." Sinestro explained.

"What does that mean, Sinestro?" Hal Jordon ask.

"Cecil, Hal, Fendor, where are you? What are you doing?" Firion's voice called out. Rankorr smirked, and then he, Sinestro and Globez disappeared.

"If you want to know the secret of the crystal, follow our shadow." Rankorr said.

After they disappear, they began to wonder what they mean. And then Firion, Yami and Batman appeared.

"Are you alright? That was...Golbez, Rankorr and Sinestro, wasn't it?" Firion asked.

"Aren't they sided with Chaos?" Yami asked.

"He's also...my brother." Cecil said.

"Sinestro... He's one of the Green Lantern before he..." Hal Jordon said sadly.

"And for Rankorr, he traveled through my timeline 15 years ago... before Hal Jordon became a Green Lantern." Fendor explained.

"Be that as it may...they're with the enemy. What did they say to you?" Batman asked.

"They said they knows the secret of the crystal- that we should follow him if we want it." Hal Jordon said.

"Boys, this is hard for us to say... but lower your gard and the darkness, fear and anger may lead you to a trap." Batman stated.

"That can't be-" Fendor began.

"Come on, guys. What's going on over there?" They heard Streaky's voice calling out for them.

Yami sighed "Let's go. Streaky is getting impatient. It's better to forget what he told you. We don't want to see our friend walk into danger." He explained.

"What should I do." Cecil asked.

"I don't know." Hal Jordon asked, so he went off with Fendor and Cecil to find the Crystals.

 **Chapter II: Pondering**

 _Even ties of blood, membership and bonds can become frayed,_

 _filling one with uncertainty._

 _Is it a sin to doubt_

At Pandemonium

"You are quite the thespian, Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr. So, do you think we can lure him in?" The Emperor asked.

Rankorr snickered "Not to worry. We know those three. Their faith is easily won."

Mr. Freeze smiled "Good. We are counting on you." He said...

The heroes are traveling in Fendor's Kingdom.

"The Secret of the Crystal..." Fendor pondered.

"What's the matter, Fendor? Something on your mind?" Streaky asked.

"No... Nothing at all. Let us hurry. The crystal may be near..." Fendor suggested. _Rankorr... Can me, Hal and Cecil trust you, Sinestro and Globez?..._

 **Chapter III: Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor's Decision**

 _Light, willpower, courage and darkness, fear and rage..._

 _Order and chaos..._

 _What must the uncertain knight, green lantern and wild card do to find the crystal?_

Hal Jordon stood next to one of the crumbling walls of th Castle with Cecil and Fendor. "Whatcha doin' out here?" They see Streaky, Tidus and Shazam walk towards them.

"We were just thinking about what Sinestro, Rankorr and my brother said." Cecil answered.

"You mean that thing about 'the secret of the crystal?" Streaky asked.

"The same. I wish we knew what he was trying to tell us." Fendor said.

"Then why don't you just go ask them?" Shazam ask.

"What?" Cecil said.

"That's what you all really want to do, isn't it?" Tidus said?

"Yes. When I think about the risks Sinestro, Rankorr and mynbrother must have taken to come see us, I-" Cecil began, but Tidus cut him off.

"Save it, Cecil! You want to see him. That's all that counts!" Tidus said

"And you too, Hal! You need to talk to Sinestro, and you said he was a member of the Green Lantern before, right?" Shazam asked.

"And you, Fendor. Rankorr needs you, right? You have to face him on your own... And Dex-Starr said about Rankorr that he betrayed the Red Lantern and travel to your timeline to face you." Streaky explained.

"But Firion, Batman and Mike was concerned that-" Hal Jordon began. But Streaky cut him off.

"Who cares what they says? All that matters is that you come back in one piece! Let us worry about them, okay? Just hurry up and go already!" Streaky said.

"Truly? Are you sure?" Fendor asked.

Tidus, Streaky and Shazam nodded "Try listening to your friends more often!" Shazam suggested.

Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil smiled "Thank you. We'll not be long. You've our word on it." Hal Jordon said, as he, Fendor and Cecil went off.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky sighed as they heard Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil footsteps behind them." Family, friends and bonds... So...how will I explain this one..." Tidus wondered aload.

"We need to find some answers. Not only for myself and you two, but for everyone! We must hurry to Sinestro, Rankorr and my brother."

"Right!" The both agreed to Cecil.

 **Chapter IV: Dark Knight, Green Lantern and the Fool. vs. Exdeath, Diver and Military Dog**

Sinestro stood in front of a window on the top floor of the building of Oa, watching the stars.

"So you've come, Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor." Globez said, as footsteps reached his ears. Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil stopped in front of Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr, who tjrnedto face the newcomer.

"Why tell us the secret of the crystal?" Hal Jordon asked. Rankorr laughed insanely.

"And why have you come all this way? Most likely for the same reason. A brother, a friend and ally cares for their kin and others." Rankorr said. Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil fall in silent.

"Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor...We are here to gauge whether or not you are worthy of obtaining the crystal." Sinestro explained.

"Worthy?" Cecil repeated.

"Indeed. That is why-

Then Exdeath with Black Manta and Rourke has appeared

"Two losts souls, different member and time travel rival, wandering in the dark. Or is this what they mean by brotherly love, teamwork and friendship?" Black Manta said.

"We did not expect you to be bound yet to the other side, Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr." Rourke cackled insanely once more "You are a fool and a coward, longing for the light!"

"It's none of your concern." Rankorr said?

"On the contrary, feeble mortal. For it is we who shall punish those who betray us!" Exdeath said.

Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor get between them and going to fight.

"We won't let you lay a finger on them!" Cecil said, glaring at the Exdeath, Diver and Military Dog.

"Cecil!" Globez said in shock.

He turned and look at his brother. "I don't know if you'll deem me worthy. But... at least I can show you my strength!" Cecil explained.

"Me too, I don't know why I became a Green Lantern in the first place. But... This is my choice to become a member to them!" Hal Jordon explained.

"So do I. I was wonder why I have the power to summon different Monsters from the Cards I used. But... I know why I have it for." Fendor explained.

Black Manta laughed "So you would willingly defend a traitor? What fools you are, all of you. You and your ignorance shall return to the Void and the afterlife." He said.

Black Manta battle Hal Jordon and he used his Green Lantern Ring and create a Energy Construct and it look like Giant Hammer and Hal Jordon slam him, Fendor use his Wild Card power and summon a Warrior to fight Rourke the Dog, Cecil use his Darkness power and blast at Exdesth

Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke collapses, screaming in pain as their body begins discorporating into dark smoke.

"My brother...is not the same as you!" Cecil, he said.

"And so does Sinestro... He will never be like you, Black Manta." Hal Jordon said.

"Even Rankorr, he would never betray anyone for this." Fendor said.

Exdeath cackled and glared at them "There is no difference. Light and dark have the same root. As do harmony and disorder" And now he, Black Manta and Rourke disappeared.

 **Chapter V: You Disappoint Us**

Globez walk forward with Sinestro and Rankorr "Why has the crystal not appeared?" He wondered.

"What's wrong?" Cecil asked.

"You took on Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke yourself without depending on our aid." Sinestro said.

You've shown you have the ability to achieve what you desire. The crystal shines upon those who exhibit the strongest will." Rankorr informed.

That is its secret. Seeing you as you are now, I thought you would be able to obtain it." Globez explained.

"We only fought them for you... Please, won't you join us?" Hal Jordon asked

"What?" Sinestro asked.

"You used to be a member of the Green Lantern long time ago, but since you began to cared about me. Maybe we should let the guardian have a truce to the Green and Yellow Lantern." Hal Jordon explained.

"And Rankorr, you spare my life when we first met, you don't look like a bad person to me. And I realise why you betrayed the Red Lantern for... Is because you want to see me in the past?" Fendor explained.

"We must tell our friends what you just told us. They too seek their own crystals. Once the crystals are gathered, the battle will be over. Then, you and I, we could-" He was interrupted by his Brother.

"Enough. I am merely your shadow. I could not accept the darkness, yet I do not belong to the light." Globez said.

"Having an Truce with you? You're pathetic, I don't need to have an ally who has the Power of Will." Sinestro said.

"You think I am, Fendor? But you don't know about what I been through. I hurt all the innocent people on my planet, and kill them from what they deserve. I'm nothing but a murderer who travels around the Galaxy. And that's why I betrayed the Red Lantern for is... because I hate you guts." Rankorr explained.

"What?" They asked.

They look at each other, and then Sinestro, Globez and Rankorr began to leave.

"You disappoint us, Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor. Like this, you will not receive the crystal's eternal light." Globez said.

They left, and make them look down for what they said.

"Sinestro..." Hal Jordon sadly said.

"Rankorr..." Fendor sadly said.

"Brother... Why." Cecil said softly.

 **Chapter VI: You Must Face Us**

 _There is no sin in questioning oneself._

 _Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope-_

 _so long as they continues to move forward..._

They stood on top of the castle, over looking the stars above.

"'You disappoint me'... I don't understand what they seeks. What are we to do?" Hal Jordon wondered aloud.

"We don't know what they want..." Fendor said to Hal Jordon.

They fell silent and they sighed.

"We should return to our friends. But-" Suddenly a Yellow Portal interrupted Cecil, as Sinestro, Rankorr and Globez appeared.

"Brother! You came!" Cecil said.

"Sinestro! You're here now!?" Hal said in surprised.

"Whoa! Rankorr, you have arrived!" Fendor said, as he, Hal Jordon and Cecil running toward them, but stopped as they stopped the look hatred at their face's

"To set you on the proper path." Rankorr said dangerously.

"What?" Hal Jordon, Cecil and Fendor asked.

"You cling to the skirts of your companions. Is _that_ the sign of a strong will?" Sinestro asked.

The crystal will never shine on those who always depend on others. You must act alone to accomplish the goal you have been given." Globez explained

"But I cannot abandon our friends if they are in need!" Hal Jordon explained.

All I want is for us to look for our crystals together!" Cecil retorted. Sinestro and Rankorr's eyes narrowed.

"So I see. In that case-" Rankorr began.

Sinestro use his energy construct and ram Hal Jordon with a Train, Rankorr blast Fendor with his Ring, and Globez fires a blast of electricity at Cecil that brings him to his knees.

"What are you-" Cecil groaned.

"Now do you see? The bonds between people are unreliably fragile. The friendship you believe in is nothing but an illusion." Globez explained.

Sinestro summon a Portal and he, Rankorr and Globez left.

"Sinestro..." Hal Jordon said.

"Rankorr..." Fendor added.

"Brother..." Cecil said as he, Hal Jordon and Fendor staggered their feets.

Rankorr sat on the edge of Fendor's Kingdom, his legs dangling over the roof, Sinestro is watching the stars and Globez is standing.

"Lighten up, you guya. Did you really expect this to be a cakewalk?" They heard a voice and they saw Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam.

"Jecht, Dawg, Black Adam... So you were listening." He said.

Dawg scratch his head with his Leg. "What a hassle, eh? Dealing with these types of relationships is the pits." Dawg trained.

"...We are Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor's enemies. That is why we will not leave them again." Rankorr explained.

Black Adam grinned. "Sure, sure. Just, sometimes you've gotta let things go if you want 'em to succeed."

Globez nodded. "Indeed? And what is it you intend to abandon? Globez asked, turned to face Jecht.

 **Chapter VII: The Answer Inside You.**

 _What must one beset by hesitation and doubt do?_

 _The knight, green lantern and the fool has finally found their answer and, with it, wields their blade, katana and ring to prove themselves._

Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor stood the top of the Chaos Shrine.

" _Still Confused?"_ They heard a voice and they a transparent image of Cosmos appeared in light.

""Cosmos... I'm not sure of anything anymore. Not once did I doubt that we could find the crystals by working together. In fact, I believed cooperation to be the only way. But my brother- Golbez says that I must seek the crystal alone. Have I been naive to think we could work together? Is the bond I have with my friends really only an illusion?" Cecil demanded.

"Cosmos... I just don't know about it. When I became a Green Lantern, I'm still not goning take over Abin Sur's role after his death. I know I want to help the member of the Green Lantern, but... I just don't know if I can help them, I still know why I was picked to the members of the Green Lantern... But after Sinestro left the Green Lantern Corp and become a leader of the Yellow Lantern. And after he left the Green Lantern Corps, I never tried to make peace with him... And we fought many times... To know how fear is more effective then Willpower... I don't know if I could handle this but... I just want Lanterns Corps to allies like Dex-Starr did." Hal Jordon explained sadly.

"And for me, even since I became a Captain of the Dark Star, I encounter Rankorr who travel back in time 15 years. He came here to fight me because of his jealousy and his hatred of me from my future self. He also known that I have the power to use multiple monsters and warriors. But his looks corrupted and became fearsome, and I know that he was in trouble. I tried to reason with him, but he threatens me and refused to help me. And I know how much it hurts him after losing his brother... So I have no choice, but to fight him from his rage and darkness... But I don't know if I can do it." Fendor sadly explained.

" _Do you look to me for answers? The crystal does not shine on those who only depend on others. What your brother, your rival and enemy says are absolutely true._ " Cosmos explained.

"How could that-" Fendor begun but Cosmos cut him off.

" _Do not be troubled. Cast your worries aside, for that which you seek lies near._ " She said

"What?" Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor gasp.

" _You already know in your heart. To depend on others, and to work together with others- are they the same things to you? I know that you can reach the light, will and confidants because you are worthy._ " Cosmos explained.

"Cosmos, does that mean-" Cecil begun but Cosmos cut him off.

" _The answer can be found inside you"_ The goddess stated as she disappear.

"We- we must do this. We must return to the people we trust." Hal Jordon said.

"You're right. The answers lies with them!" Fendor agreed

"Now we know that we must fight... no matter who our opponent might be." Cecil said, as he Hal Jordon and Fendor set off to their final confrontation.

 **Chapter VIII: Knight, Green Lantern and the Fool VS. Sorcerer, Yellow and Red Lanterns**

At Lunar subterrane, Sinestro, Rankorr Golbez are standing still, they turned and see Cecil, Fendor and Hal Jordon approaching, and they face each other.

"There is a different air about you. You seem to have made a decision." Globez said. Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor nodded.

"Yes. We will return to our friends."

"What?" Globez, Rankorr and Sinestro gasped.

"Brother...I do not travel with companions to cover my own weakness. Their presence gives me strength. They encourage and support me. I travel with them so that I can aid them as they have aided me. A certain strength can only be born in the presence of my friends. That's why! This is what I believe!" Cecil explained.

"Sinestro... When you left the Green Lantern, I still miss you. When I have the power of Will, I realized why I want to be Green Lantern in the first place... Is because I want to protect everyone including my family. They're the ones that makes my will grow strong, so I made I choice to help my Lantern Members and bring peace to all the Galaxy." Hal Jordon explained.

"Rankorr... After you went back in time to see me, you wanted to prove how stronger you were. But when you notice that I have the power to summon multiple monster and warriors. Your are more corrupted and psychotic, and you want my help to figured it out. But when you know that I became stronger then you, you became jealous and don't need my help. But guess what... I'm going to help you and his rid of your rage." Fendor explained.

Globez scowled "It looks as though our differences are irreconcilable." He said

"Bring peace to all the Galaxy? How tiresome." Sinestro said.

"I don't want your help or get rid of my rage. Because I don't need help from anyone." Rankorr said.

"Brother..." Cecil gasped.

"Sinestro..." Hal Jordon gasped.

"Rankorr..." Fendor gasped.

"You are a knight. If there is such determination behind your thoughts... prove it with your blade, my brother!" Globez shouted.

"You're a Green Lantern. I don't want to have peace with you and your Corps... Prove it that your Will is effective then Fear! Sinestro shouted.

"Friendship? Teammates? Forget it, I don't need those who always slows me down... If your bonds and friendship are stronger then Rage and Vengence, then prove it to me!" Rankorr shouted.

Cecil has now flown into the air. He shifts from his Dark Knight armor to his Paladin armor. Hal Jordon float in the air, he bring out his Power Battery and charge his ring. Fendor bring out his Green Lantern and his outfit change into a Green Lantern Outfit.

"It's because I have friends that I can fight! Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need." Cecil explained.

"My will is protected all the people from my home! They are counting on me, and want my help!" Hal Jordon.

"Bonds and friendship are my power. My friends are always there for each other and we are the best teammates! They know that they have troubles frompast, but they can find a way to gain their freedom to their homeplanet, that's the meaning of Bonds and Friendship!" Fendor explained.

Thus flies toward Golbez, Rankorr and Globez, who has returned to the ground, and swings their polearm at them Golbez fires a blast of electricity into Cecil at the last second, Rankorr use his power and summon a corrupted warriors at Fendor, Sinestro use his Energy construct and fire at Hal Jordon, sending them back, but not knocking them down. Cecil disperses the attack by switching back to Dark Knight, Fendor summon a Mage and fight the Corrupted Warrior, Hal Jordon use his Power Ring and destroy Sinestro's energy construct. They then lands on the ground in a crouching position

"I can turn darkness."

Cecil leaps toward Golbez, switching back to Paladin, and takes another swing at him. Golbez flies backward to avoid the attack

"into hallowed light.

Cecil switch back his Dark Knight.

Behold!" Cecil shouted. Dark Wave attack at Golbez, who floats out of its way. Golbez lands on a cliff edge.

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light." Hal Jordon said. And use his power at Sinestro and make hit the Ground.

"My friendship and bonds are giving me my Freedom from Darkness and hatred. And I shall use that power to bring light to People's heart! Take this!" He summon a Knight and slash at Rankorr and he ram into a Wall.

"You're naive, Cecil. Even knowing betrayal and despair, you would depend on the whims of others?" Globez exclaimed.

"You are a fool, Hal Jordon. You know that you can't never defeat me with Fear on my side!" Sinestro

"You're bonds are nothing but garbage. You never understand what Bond and friendship are. And I know what that means... It's call licking each other's wounds!" Rankorr shouted.

Cecil switch back to his Dark Knight.

"I swear on this blade- I will not be dissuaded!" Cecil exclaimed.

"My will is more stronger then your Fear, Sinestro!" Hal Jordon stated.

"That's not what bond and friendship means, they are caring for each others!" Fendor shouted.

They began to fight Cecil battle his brother, Hal Jordon fight Sinestro with their energy construct, and Fendor fight Rankorr with their power to summon the warriors and monsters, then they have been defeated Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr stumbles and nearly falls

"I see the strength of which you spoke." Globez gasped.

Sinestro sigh. "I guess Fear is not powerful then yours." He said.

"I lost... Haven't I?" Rankorr groaned. "I guess your bonds and friendship are really do make you grow stronger."

They saw three crystals appeared and it looks like the crystals from Cecil's world, the second crystal looks like the Green Lantern Corp symbol, and the third crystal looks like a grey orb.

"This is ours, Brother. We found this light together." Cecil explained.

"Our Lantern Power has found the crystal." Hal Jordon explainned.

"The bonds we made have finally gave us the Crystal." Fendor explained.

They holds out their hands and claims the crystals.

"Spare us the folderol. You found that on your own." Sinestro whimpering.

"But-" Hal Jordon begun but Golbez interrupted him.

"This is only the beginning. Do your eyes see as far as the light shines." Globez asked

"But maybe, we should know that someday." Rankorr as he, Globez and Sinestro vanishes.

"Sinestro... No matter the hardship, I'll face it head on, together with my friends. Once a Green Lantern always a Green Lantern." Hal Jordon said.

"And someday, with you as well. Because our bond is our guiding light." Cecil said.

"Our mind will not waver. But my friendship with you will be unbreakable" Fendor said. As he, Cecil and Hal Jordon went off toward their final goal.

"It was right to give them space. We now see their true colors." The Emperor said, as he standing with the Exdeath.

"Indeed. They are betrayer to the last." Exdeath stated. Emperor sighed.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time until he became aware of the light within him... Nevertheless, we must resolve this issue before Shrinyu makes its move." The Emperor said...

 _After the fierce battle with his own brother, green lantern enemy and wild card rival, light finally shines on the gentle, blackest and starry night._

 _Whatever trials and tribulations they may face, the belief in the bond, will and friendship they have with their friends shall never fade._

 _Under the crystal's gentle glow, they makes a wish-_

 _that they and their friends might overcome this adversity._

 _And that someday, they might walk alongside their brother, rival and enemy again._

 **Epilogue: The Story Continue**

 _Their roads divide, but will converge again._

 _The hope they bear lightens their steps._

 _Time flows peacefully, if only for a little while_

Tidus, Streaky, Shazam, Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate, Ace, Nightwing and Squall are walking through the Rift. Tidus is slightly ahead of the other seven

You shoulda seen it. Just in the nick of time to save the day." He chuckles "And then I bumped into you guys shortly afterwards. And that, my friends, is my story- Tidus stopped suddenly, aware that his companions were nowhere near him.

"You coming with us?" Came Streaky's voice.

Tidus turn back the other way and see the secen of them are standing with impatient looks on their faces. Squall jerks his head as if to say, "Let's move"

"Guess what? The story continues." Dex-Starr said as he cross his paws as he float.

They walk on ahead. Tidus chuckles nervously and begins to follow, but as he does so, he hears a strange sound. He looks around for the source. Seeing nothing, he goes to catch up with the others.


	7. Destiny Odyssey 5

**Destiny Odyssey V**

 **Journey, King, Helper, Courage, Loyal, Knowledge, Friends, Allies and Team**

 _Bartz, the adventurer, Aquaman, the king of Atlantis and Salty the dog, the guardian of Atlantis, travels the world and ocean like a free-spirited wind and water._

 _They were in the midst of a friendly race with Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow to see who could get their crystal first- but they were caught in a trap and transported alone to an enemy stronghold._

 _A new adventure begins for the mimic warrior, the king and the guardian dog._

 **Chapter I: Start of the Adventurer, King and Guardian's Journey**

Bartz is laying unconscious in the middle of the Rift, Suddenly he stirred and Aquaman is helping him up.

"Are you alright, Bartz?" Aquaman asked.

"I'm okay." Bartz answered "Where are we?"

"We have no idea." Salty said.

And then they heard footstep, they went into hiding and stood very still, listening. Suddenly six figures appeared.

"So now...where is that mouse, puppy and fish you caught?" Manx asked.

"Hmmm? Well, now, this is odd. He was here just a minute ago..." Kefka said.

Kuja sighed "Anyway, the one I'm after is Zidane."

"I am hunting down Green Arrow." Deadshot said.

"And I want to catch that Superhero Dog, Krypto." Manx said.

Kuja groaned and look at Kefka, Cortex and Felix "I didn't even ask you to do this. Now you've made it harder to catch them."

"But it looked like fun! No fair hogging it all!" Cortex pouted

"Though I suppose it would be foolish to let this mouse, puppy fish go to waste..." Kuja said.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty watched in curiosity "Huh, so that trap was supposed to be for Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow?" Bartz asked.

"Good thing they didn't catch them, but who are they to call us a mouse, puppy and fish!?" Salty complaint.

"I wonder what those surface dwellers are talking about over there?" Aquaman asked.

"Let's keep listening, Arthur." Bartz said.

Kefka laughed "A brilliant plan! And I know the perfect one to carry out." He said and follow Kuja, Deadshot and Manx with Cortex and Felix.

"They're gone." Aquaman said as he, Salty and Bartz left their hiding place. "What should we do now, Bartz?"

"Might as well take a look around. With any luck, We just might find ours crystal." He said.

"You're right... And Bartz, you're quite good adventurer just like Me." Salty said.

"Of course, I am. You're owner has one too, right?"

"Yes, I sure did, because I'm the King of Atlantis... And you're a nice surface person like the Justice League"

"Why? Are you a human like me?" Bartz asked.

"Well, I'm Half-human like you. My mother was an Atlantian and my father was a human." Aquaman explained.

"I see, but nice Crystal you have, Salty." Bartz said.

"Thanks. It was from the Heart of Atlantis that gave me. It can heal the wound and extend the Atlantian lifespan." Salty explained.

"That's cool. And watch this." Bartz said.

He generating Cloud's Buster Sword out of thin air, he swings it, then swings it again while it transforms into Squall's gunblade. The gunblade then transforms into Zidane's Mage Mashers and Bartz spins them into the air.

"Everyone's skills are going to come in handy." Bartz said.

"It sure is, come on. Let's find our Crystals!" Aquaman said as he, Bartz and Salty ran off

 **Chapter II: A Proposition**

At Pandemonium

I hear you let both the boy and girl go. So much for the destroyer image, hmmm?" Kuja said. As he, Manx, Deadshot, Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke are having a conversation.

"When we are victorious, all will return to the Void. Why not allow them to witness it?" Exdeath suggested.

"Very well. As you seem to be bored, how would you like a role in my next play? It's the tale of an overly inquisitive wind that comes blustering into misfortune..." Manx suggested.

"...We are listening" Black Manta said.

 **Chapter III: The Most Suitable Choice..."**

 _The wandering wind and water..._

 _But, since time immemorial,_

 _such travels quickly come across trouble._

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty are walking around in Atlantis to find their Crystal and then Bartz began to rest

"As much as I like wandering around aimlessly, I gotta go somewhere."

"Come on, Bartz. We have to keep going." Aquaman demanded.

"Easy for you to say, if you're Half-Atlantian don't you get dehydrated without water?" Bartz asked.

"Yes, but I have to be strong." He said.

Bartz sighed. "What about you, Salty? Don't you get tired of walking?" Bartz asked.

"Nope, I have alot of energy." Salty said.

"And I don't? Man, you guys are too much for me." Bartz said.

Then Aquaman shush him. "Quite, do you hear something?" He said.

And Aquaman was right, Bartz and Salty heard someone having a Conversation, they pass the pillars and they saw Ultimercia, Slade, Merlin the Rabbit, Sephiroth, Ansem, Klarion, The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto are having a conversation.

"Ooh, I wonder what's going on over there." Bartz whispered as Aquaman shush him.

"Quite! You don't want them to find us." He quietly said.

They began to listen their conversation

"No doubt paradise is within our grasp. What matters is afterwards. What say you join forces with me, Sephiroth, Klarion and Asem? You, too, must be sickened by the feckless destroyers among us." The Emperor said.

"Not interested." Sephiroth said.

"I'll pass." Klarion said.

"I don't want to." Ansem said.

"I don't think you quite understand the position you are in." Ultimercia said.

"And if we don't?" Klarion said.

Bartz and his team are confused for what are they doing

"Seriously? Are they fighting over a girl?" Bartz said.

"I guess this is a Love Triangles." Aquaman said, and then Bartz and Salty look at him with a serious look. "What? I have no idea what they're doing."

Then Slade look at the Pillar where Bartz, Aquaman and Salty were hiding.

"It seems we have an infestation." Slade said, and that make Bartz look ticked off, and he jumped out of his hiding spot to face the villains, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling a bug!?" Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Aquaman smack his forehead and grunt. "Bartz, you idiot!" He sighed. "Why did I join you for this!?"

Emperor, Mr Freeze, Bizzaro-Krypto, Slade, Merlin and Ultimecia ominously stare at him while Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion walks off.

"D'oh! We'll be back!" Bartz said as he ran away.

"Bartz! Don't leave the King of Atlantis behind! And one more thing, you blow our cover from them!" Aquaman yelled at Bartz as follow him

"Hey! Wait for me, you guys!" Salty shouted as he ran after them.

"Going after them?" Merlin asked

The Emperor shook his head "No. A far more intriguing 'light' approaches. This is perfect. I'll tell one of the destroyers where the insects went in exchange for the crystal." He said.

"Exdeath would be the most suitable choice." Merlin said. As The Emperor chuckled with Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty stood outside of the City of Atlantis, panting and look exhausted, Then they stood up and turned around.

"...Huh? They're not coming after us." Bartz asked.

"I guess so." Salty said.

"Whatever...time to get out of here." Bartz said.

"And this time, keeping your mouth shut!" Aquaman demanded.

"Alright, Alright! I won't do it again. And by the way, Arthur... Why is your last name was Curry for? Doesn't that rhyme with food or something?" Bartz asked.

Then Aquaman look embarrassed. "Um... It- It's nothing important about it!" He insisted. "Let's go!"

He walk off to find the Crystal.

"I don't know, why he has that name for?" Bartz said.

"Me too." Salty agreed.

They follow Aquaman and head off.

 **Chapter IV: The Crystals Is Obtained.**

 _The sea dragon, the king of ocean and the guardian dog, rulers of the watery depths..._

 _Their strength calls forth a new_

 _source of courage in the warrior._

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty iare walking through the beach. They spots three crystal floating at the top of an incline. The first one looks like Wind Crystal. The Second one looks like a Blue Triton and the three one looks the Crystal of Altantis and it looks red.

"Hey... Awright! The crystal!" He ran off to get it with Salty.

Aquaman look kinda suspicious about it. "Wait... This is too easy to find-" He realized with his eye widened. "Oh no! Wait!"

He ran after them and then Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke has appeared.

Exdeath laughed "It seems the worms has finally slunk in." He exclaimed

"Black Manta! I should have known that you're here." Aquaman said.

"Rourke?! Aw man, not that dog again." Salty complain.

"Exdeath! Sorry, but We haven't got time to deal with you now. Me, Aquaman, Salty, Krypto, Green Arrow and Zidane... we've got a race on!" Bartz explained. As he, Aquaman and Salty dash away from them.

The Diver scowled "Hrg. Must you even slip away from conversation" He growled. Exdeath fires a blast at Bartz, Black Manta fire a Harpoon at Aquaman and Rourke throw a bomb at Salty, which they evades. Bartz, Aquaman and Salty maneuvers around Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke and grabs the crystals.

"We're in a hurry. We can play later, okay?" Salty said as he, Aquaman and Bartz ran off. The Diver, the knight and the Dog scowled. Suddenly Kuja, Manx and Deadshot has appeared.

"My! You're the consummate actor." Manx addressed to Exdeath.

"Shallow cleverness." Exdeath replied. As Kuja scowled

"You're the second one to tell me that. At the very least, be thankful. With this, we should both be on the way to getting what we want." Kuja said.

 **Chapter V: Futility**

"Yes! The crystal! I can't believe We found it so soon. We've gotta show this to Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow fast!" Bartz said

"Yeah... That's right." Aquaman said as he suspicious about how they got the crystal so sooner.

"Well, let's go find the others!" Salty said.

"Such futile." They heard a voice and they saw Globez, Rankorr and Sinestro.

"Are you with Chaos, too? You're not taking this crystal from me." He said as he, Aquaman and Salty put their crystal away from them.

"You've no hope as it is. One does not find the crystal simply by looking for it." Sinestro expalined

"Give me a break. You guys were the ones holding on to it!" Salty retorted.

"The purity of a heart that only sees things as they are on the surface can also turn poisonous!" Globez explained and that make Aquaman for he said about the Surface.

"How dare you talk about the surface turn to poisonous! They may be dwellers to Atlantis, but I'm Half-human to them! And I won't let anyone hurt the surface people! And if you're going to hurt them, I'll take you down!" He bring his Triton and going to fight them, but Bartz stop him.

"No, don't." Bartz said as Aquaman sighed and dismiss his Triton.

"Do not look outward for the light, justice and freedom." Rankorr said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Bartz asked.

Rankorr did not answer, as he looked off into the distance. "A light approaches." he said softly.

"And we're outta here!" Salty said as he ran off with Bartz and Aquaman. Sinestro watch them out of the corner of his eyes.

"The time is near. In the end, one must find for oneself the power that dwells within." He said.

 **Chapter VI: Reunion and Parting**

 _Neither sight nor feel gives any clue to its true identity._

 _Can the wind and ocean reveal the truth?_

Suddenly Exdeath with Black Manta and Rourke has appeared in front of Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr.

"And so you advise another. Do you fancy yourself the god of harmony?" Rouke said in slight chuckle.

"Our actions are in keeping with the Emperor's plan." Sinestro explained.

"Oh, yes, you walk his path. But do you share his destination?" Black Manta asked.

Rankorr scowled "You are one to talk. What do you intend to achieve with your 'Void'?" He demanded.

Exdeath cackled insanely How defensive you've become! I have no interest in what you do. My ambition exceeds your petty plots. What I desire is...a true ending." He said sinisterly...

Aquaman, Salty and Bartz are looking at their crystal and wondering about what Rankorr said.

"'Do not look outward for the light'? What the heck does that mean?" Salty asked.

"I have no idea, what he means... But when we have those crystals, it's seem kinda odd about why we found it so soon... I wonder what's going on about this." Aquaman muttered.

"Eh, who cares? It's well past time we got outta here. Whatever that light was, we owe it one!" Bartz aid as he hurried off with Aquaman and Salty.

Suddenly they saw Krypto, Green, Zidane, Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

"GUYS!" Salty called out.

"Bartz, Arthur, Salty! Where've you been?" Zidane asked.

"Zidane! Squall, everyone, you came too!" Bartz said.

"You look alright." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, we managed to get away from a lot of mean-looking guys. But, never mind that. Look at this. Salty said as he and Bartz show them the Crystal.

"We nicked these crystal from them. Looks like we win!" Bartz said, grinned at Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow. And they sighed in defeat.

"Ha. I don't believe it. And here I was actually worried about you." Zidane said, he reach toward the crystal. Ace's eye widened in alarm.

"Wait! No-" He begun, but it's too late. Zidane's fingers grazed the crystals, and there was a burst of light. When it vanished, Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow were nowhere there.

"Guys?" Bartz called out.

Then they heard a laugh and saw Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke

"Did you really think obtaining the crystals would be that easy? That was nothing but an imitation I created from the Void." Exdeath exclaimed.

"What?" Bartz gasped.

"I knew it! I knew there's something suspicious about it!" Aquaman said as he glared at Exdeath.

"You've played straight into Kuja, Deadshot and Manx's paws and hands. Your apelike, dog and archer companion has been sent to Kuja, Manx and Deadshot-and soon to the Void." Black Manta explained.

"So you only used us!?" Salty shouted.

"See, I told you there's something odd about it!" Aquaman said to Bartz and Salty.

Nightwing scoffed "You think cheap tricks can defeat Zidane, Krypto and Oliver" he said.

"Hmph. Enough babbling! You will be seeing him soon! Manikins, come forth and take them!" Exdeath cried out and summon the Manikins.

"There's no way, we can take them down!" Ace said.

"Let's leave now!" Aquaman said as they ran away from them, Exdeath cackling.

"It's no use running!" He shrieked.

 **Chapter VII: Exorcism of the Void**

 _The wandering wind and sea..._

 _Thoughts of their friends return, as surely as the dawn breaks on a new day._

"Zidane, Krypto and Oliver will be fine. Just focus on making it out of here for now." Ace said as he and the others are travelling through Atlantis.

"Ah...right... How could I not have realized it was a fake crystal? Zidane, Krypto, Oliver, you'd better be okay..." Salty muttered

"Dammit... if only we'd paid more attention and listen to Aquaman. Bartz muttered furiously.

"Ran away from Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke. Makes me think that I'm running away from my Kingdom." Aquaman muttered.

Squall, Ace and Nightwing noticed them look down.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"It's all our fault. Zidane, Krypto and Oliver came to rescue me, and we got them trapped." Salty said.

"And even though, I lost everything... My wife Mera might be worried about me and my world thinks I'm a laughing stock." Aquaman complaint.

"Um, Ace... What's wrong with him?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, he's clearly dehydrated, the lack of water of his system is obviously affecting his temperment." Ace explained.

"You are affect my temperment, Bat-Hound! You know... There was time when I was admire about the ocean. Heck, I might even create my own aquarium park for this! But noooo, I have to be the King of Atlantis for this. I might just let my brother Ocean Man do this and be the King. And beside being the King is alot of much pressure, you know! And believe me, it gives me alot of Pressure!" Aquaman explained.

"Whoa, that's some speech he made." Nightwing said.

"Looks like you need this more than we do." Squall said as he, Ace and Nightwing hands Bartz, Aquaman and Salty the chocobo feather, the pearl and the book of atlantis they had given them earlier.

"The feather..." Bartz said.

"The pearl..." Aquaman said.

"The book of Atlantis..." Salty said.

"Whenever we found ourselves in danger, this good-luck charm saved us." Squall explained.

"Zidane, Krypto and Oliver risked their life trying to find you. So, what are you going to do." Ace asked.

They heard laughing and they saw Exdeath, Rouke and Black Manta.

"I'll find you wherever you go?" Exdeath said.

Then Squall, Ace and Nightwing are going to fight them. But Aquaman stop them.

"Hold on. Me, Bartz and Salty can take care of this." Aquaman said.

"Arthur, don't do this..." Nightwing said.

"We have to settle this ourselves. We have to fight them on our own!" Aquaman explained

"When you're done, we're going to find Zidane, Krypto and Oliver." Squall said as he, Ace and Nightwing hurried off.

"Yeah. With a big smile on our face!" Salty said.

"You have nowhere to run!" Black Manta cackled.

"It's okay. I was getting tired of running." Bartz explained.

"Me too! And I won't run away from my kingdom, I have so much to do as King!" Aquaman explained.

Bartz lands on one of the islands in the rift with Aquaman and Salty. He's holding Zidane's combined form of the Mage Mashers. Exdeath appears in front of them with Black Manta and Rourke.

"Did you think that would work?" Exdeath asked.

They charge at Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke, readying their weapon. Exdeath telekinetically controls his sword to engage Bartz in a dual, Manta ready his blade at Aquaman and Rouke bring out his gun and going to fight Salty. After several strikes, shooting and parries, Exdeath drives his sword straight at Bartz, who tries to block it. The Mage Mashers are split apart and flung into the air while Bartz is sent reeling as well, landing on his stomach. Aquaman use his Triton and zap Black Manta, but miss and hit Aquaman, Rouke shooting bullet at Salty, but he dodge all the bullets and Then he rammed himself and fell right next to Bartz and Aquaman. A few seconds later, the Mage Mashers come down and stick into the ground in an x-shape several feet away. They then vanish. Exdeath approaches Bartz and points his sword at him

"You'll never defeat us playing around like this" Exdeath said.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty quickly gets to their feet and leaps backwards, far from Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke. The Buster Sword appears in Bartz's right hand

"This is the first time." He said.

Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke chuckles. Bartz generates Squall's gunblade in his left hand. Holding both swords. Aquaman bring out his Triton with lighting, Salty bring out his Atlantian's Crystal to heat himself and bring out their fighting stance

"We're serious! Now, showtime." Bartz said.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty charges at Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke and begins unleashing a fierce barrage of attacks, each of which theuthey bl or dodge.

"Here it comes!" Salty shouted

"You fools." Black Manta said.

Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke teleports. Bartz, Aquaman and Salty hops down to the lower level of the island, where Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke are standing

"You shall wander within the Rift forever!" Exdeath exclaimed.

Bartz lets the swords he generated disappear

Bartz smirked "That doesn't sound half bad." He retorted.

They began to fight, Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke falls to his knees and kegs and begins discorporating into dark smoke.

"You will be the next ones to fall...into the eternal Void." Exdeath snarled as he disappeared with Black Manta and Rourke.

"You did it." They heard Squall's voice and they saw them.

"It was easy! And we owe it all to this." Salty said.

The feather, the pearl and the book of Atlantis suddenly transforms into Bartz, Aquaman and Salty's crystals. They takes hold of it.

"What? You mean it was here all along? Talk about getting the runaround!" Bartz complained.

"I haven't noticed that before." Aquaman said.

"It suits your style." Ace said.

Bartz look around the Rift and he saw something

"Hey, over there." He said.

And they saw Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow running toward them.

"Heeey!" Krypto cried out.

"We gotta go show this to Zidane, Krypto and Oliver. And this time, it's for real!" Salty said.

"Well, looks like our quest to find the Crystals are almost done." Aquaman said.

"You never learn..." Squall said.

"Come on. Let's get going." Bartz said and they ran forward towards them.

 _The crystal shined on the heart that loves companionship and freedom._

 _It was not to be sought or found, but something close to them from the start._

 _The wind and ocean races through the world-_

 _ever wandering, much like the heart of a true explorer, king and guardian._

 **Epilogue: A Phantom?**

 _One after another, the crystals appeared before the warriors, superpower people and animals._

 _Each crystal was proof of victory over adversity._

 _Still, the warriors realize it was their companions who gave them the strength they needed._

Zidane, Green Arrow, Krypto, Squall, Nightwing, Ace, Aquaman, Salty and Bartz are relaxing, admiring their own crystals they have obtain.

"So- what happens when we all get our crystals?" Zidane asked.

They shrugged. "All Cosmos said was they would give us hope." Squall said.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty sees Cosmos's reflection in their crystals. Indeed, she is shown to be standing on a ledge above and behind the nine heroes. Bartz, Aquaman and Salty turns to look at her, but she has already gone

"What's up?" Krypto asked.

"Nothing." Aquaman said, shaking his head. He looks at his crystal again. "Was that a phantom?" He whispered.


	8. Destiny Odyssey 6

**Destiny Odyssey VI**

 **Strength, Honor and Memories for Whom?**

 _Terra possesses vast magical potential inside. Wonder Woman the Amazon of Themyscira and Jumpa a Companion to Wonder Woman._

 _They travels in search of their crystal together with three boys known as the Onion Knight, The Flash and Yami the Knight._

 _They have already obtained their crystal,_

 _but they have no memory of when that happened._

 _The three has spoken little since she woke from slumber._

 _The truth has yet to be revealed-_

 _much like the powerful magic and power that lies dormant inside Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa._

 **Chapter I: "We'll Protect You."**

Terra, Wonder Woman, Jumpa, Flash, Yami and OK are on the moon. And Yami noticed that Terra look silent.

"Something bothering you?" Yami asked.

"The winds have stopped. I can't feel the enemies' moves- or the presence of our friends. This has never happened before... But don't worry about me! I feel fine, so-" Terra began.

"We'll protect you." Onion Knight said.

Terra gasped. "What?" She said softly.

"We'll always protect you, Terra. That's a promise." Onion Knight said.

And then Wonder Woman began to laugh.

"Is something funny?" He asked?

"I've just- always thought of you as something of a rascal. Since when did you become so... knightly?" Wonder Woman asked.

"So...you don't remember anything." Flash said cautiously.

Jumpa stared. "Huh?"

Flash shook his head "Nothing. Never mind. Come on, we should get going." He said.

He began to run, but Onion Knight stop him for going on his own.

Terra watch and clutch her hand " _Ever since I woke up, it feels like I've forgotten something important. But I can't remember- what it could have been. Or even why I was asleep..._ "

"Terra, are you coming?" Wonder Woman's voice caused Terra flinched drawing her from her thoughts.

"Oh- Yes." She called out and hurried after them. " _But I know it will come back to me And maybe then, I can find the way to the crystal._ "

Suddenly Wonder Woman gasped.

"Diana? What is it?" Flash asked.

"I thought I felt a presence. Eyes filled with a burning hatred..." She said fearfully.

 **Chapter II: To Seek The Crystal.**

 _A fearsome strength of unknown depth._

 _And two girls and a kangaroo toyed with by fate._

"It seems that a pawn's allegiance is not so black and white. They are the proof." The Emperor said, facing Garland who was stand on a Platform.

"If they does not find their light, they will fall to Chaos." Garland explained.

"And to think it would be at the hands of that clown, the sorcerer and the alien... How remarkably droll." Takaya said.

General Zod chuckled. "The clown, the sorcerer and the alien are just as scheming as you are."

"You would compare me to that gibbering nihilist? No, I have a goal; to escape the ultimate end...and build the future anew." The Emperor said with sinister smile.

Terra and the others are walking in Paradise Island

Suddenly Terra stop. "I wanted to thank you." She said.

"Huh?" Onion Knight turned to face her.

Terra smiled "For cheering me up back there. To be honest, I was getting scared. It seems like I've been getting nowhere while everyone else is making strides. It frustrates me that I still don't know where to go. I wonder if things will change once I find the crystal." She said.

"Not exactly." Flash said.

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami holds out their hand and their Crystals appear.

"We got ourx because things changed. Someone once told us-" Flash said.

"The crystal lights the way to what you seek.' So all you have to do is follow the strongest feeling inside you." Yami explained.

"The strongest feeling... Wonder Woman closed her eyes for a minute, then open them again." I don't think I feel anything." She said.

"Diana-" Yami began.

"But Me, Terra and Jumpa will have to keep at it... and work hard, just like you did. As long as I never give up and keep going forward, someday-" Wonder Woman begun. But Flash cut her off.

"You're going to find it. I have a knack for knowing these things." Yami said

Onion Knight, taps his head a couple of times like he did earlier

Terra giggled "We're counting on you." She said.

They arrived in the city of Sirium 9 and then Jumpa stop, her eye's wide."...We're being watched."

"Huh?" Yami asked.

Wonder Woman finally understand what she said "It's as though... someone's been testing us all this time." She said.

 **Chapter III: The Friend's Reunion**

Terra, Wonder Woman, Jumpa, Onion Knight, Yami and Flash are in the Chaos Shrine. Kefka, Felix and Cortex is there too

Kefka laughed "What a smashing display! A good demolition is so moving-but, of course, you know that, dear friends." He said.

"Kefka! What are you scheming?" Terra demanded.

"Felix, I knew you were here." Wonder Woman said.

"Cortex! You have to leave us alone!" Jumpa shouted.

"We wanted to see how strong you were. You know, serving Chaos suited you so much better. Don't you think?" Felix giggled.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked in confusion. Cortex gasped.

"Oh, my! You really don't remember? Then allow me, Kefka and Felix to refresh your memory. You used our powers to hurt your precious-"

"Stop it!" Yami shouted.

Felix turned his eyes at the Cat with a cold smile "What's this? Oh, you're the one they thrashed, aren't you?" Felix said.

Flash, Onion Knight and Flash tried to stand up, but failed. Wonder Woman confront Flash, Jumpa pat Yami and Terra placed an arm around him, supporting him.

"Aww, friends forever, huh?" Kefka said, a disgusting look on his face "Please, stop. Makes me want to puke my guts out!" He said.

Terra, Wonder and Jumpa looked from Onion Knight, Flash and Yami to them, their eyes wide in disbelief, Terra sowly filling with Tears."What... What are you saying? You don't mean-"

Cortex's eyes gleamed maliciously as he smile with Felix and Kefka. "Bingo! That's exactly what I mean! You beat your precious companion, that little kid, the cat and ghs speed guy, to a bloody pulp! It looked like you were enjoying it. How could you forget?" He laugh "You are such a dangerous creature. The more you fight, the more your powers grow out of control! Destruction, incarnate! That's what you are, my dear!" He exclaimed.

"Diana, when I control your mind, you began to hurt one of your team, and began to think that you break the Amazon's Honour. And you should be ashamed for what you done, just like the time I did to Supergirl. And now, all the Amazon will get rid of you and for your mother... She will be ashamed of you for what you done to them." Felix explained.

"And for you, Jumpa. You lost your memories about Wonder Woman and the Amazon when we took you away for us, and now you become one of us and turned into a weapon of mass destruction. But until then the Returner Pets and the Dog Star Patrol began to help you and rescue you from us. And then you began to think that you don't trust them, because you don't have love and friendship inside you. All because we erased your memories about your time with Wonder Woman. And now, you began to hurt one of your friends. Meaning that you will lose your memories and become one of us forever!" Cortex said as he laughed making Wonder Woman angry for they saw about Betraying the Amazon and make Jumpa a Puppet to Cortex.

"You're lying!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Felix scowled "'You're lying.' Oh, no. Look, here's another enemy for you." He said.

Kefka fires a small blast at Onion Knight, Yami, Flash, Wonder Woman, Jumpa and Terra that produces several small explosions around them. Kefka laughs maniacally

"Aw, come on! I wanna see some more of that cataclysmic power! Let's destroy it all, you and me! Friends, enemies, everybody and everything!" He said.

"I-" Terra stammered.

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami growls and rushes Kefka, Felix and Cortex and attack them. Kefka just barely jumps back in time with Felix and Cortex

"Huh!? What the-" Kefka said.

"We'll take you on! Terra, Diana, Jumpa, run!" Flash shouted.

"But, you can't-" Wonder Woman began.

"What do you think you're doing, you little worms!?" Felix asked as he, Kefka and Cortex teleported away with Onion Knight, Yami and Flash.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Terra asked.

"We have to find them." Wonder Woman said.

"But I-" Terra begun, but Wonder Woman cut her off.

"No time for that, we have to go find them.

 **Chapter IV: Imitation Hero**

 _An impenatrable wall..._

 _Its strength calls forth a new source of courage, honor and joy in the three girls._

"Grrr... Aargh... I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate... hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU! Why does someone always, always, ALWAYS have to get in my way!?" Kefka scream furiously dodging Onion Knight and Flash's Attack.

"What are YOU trying to do? Why are you three so obssessed with Terra, Diana and Jumpa?" Onion Knight demanded.

"What? Who do you think you are!? Keep your trap shut, you imitation, weak and slow heroes!" Cortex scowled.

Onion Knight eye's widenened for what he said "...Imitation." he said

"...Weak." Yami said as his eye widened.

"...Slow." Flash said.

 **Chapter V: Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa's Conflict**

Wonder Woman, Terra and Jumpa walk through the City of Gotham, a defeated looks on their face. And they recallsd about what Kefka, Felix and Cortex said.

 _"It looked like you were enjoying it. Destruction incarnate! That's what you are, my dear!"_ Kefka exclaimed.

 _"You know, you began to hurt one of your friends. Meaning that you will lose your memories and become one of us forever!"_ Cortex said.

 _"And now, all the Amazon will get rid of you and for your mother... She will be ashamed of you for what you done to them."_ Felix explained.

After they recall for what they said they began to whimpering.

"There's no way, the Amazon and my mother will get rid of me for what I done to my conrades... But... Was he serious about it?" Wonder Woman muttering.

"I would never lose my memories about You and my adventures, Diana. I will be someone's puppet." Jumpa said.

"I don't want to destroy anything." Terra said softly. "We have to find them."

Suddenly Terra sighed, placed a hand ln her forehead. "I feel a little feverish..." she groaned.

"Are you gonna be alright? You look kinda-" Wonder Begun.

Then Terra suddenly begins emitting electricity like she did the time before she attacked OK

"Terra!" Jumpa called out.

"Are you Alright?" Wonder Woman asked worriedly.

"I'm...burning up! I can't control my strength! What's happening to me."

Then they saw Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate appeared.

"Why are you here? Please! You have to get away." Terra begged.

"She's right. Don't come any closer!" Wonder Woman warned.

Cloud draws his sword, Dex-Starr summon his sword and Doctor Fate bring his book and Tarot Card.

"What are you doing? Please don't." Jumpa begged.

They began to fight and they look exhausted, then Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate approach them.

"You alright?" Cloud said to Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

"Why didn't you run?" Terra asked.

"We didn't want to leave you there struggling. But wewjust couldn't think of another way." Doctor Fate expalined.

"Are you saying...that you fought us- just so you could calm our powers down?" Wonder Woman asked

Dex-Starr nodded. "Sorry. We should have said something first. But we didn't expect THAT kind of power." Dex-Starr smirk slightly. "Maybe we should have just run."

"Thank you, Doctor Fate, Dex-Starr and Cloud. Aphrodite will grateful for your rescue for us." Wonder Woman said.

"We don't deserve your thanks and honor. We weren't sure if we could save you. To be honest, we didn't know what to do." Dex-Starr said.

"But you did end up saving us. And we wanted to let you know that." Jumpa explained.

"Even with these doubts, there are still some things we can handle for our fates." Doctor Fate said softly.

"Is something wrong with your fate, Kent?" Terra asked.

"No, just remembered something that happened before. By the way, where's the kid, the speed person and the Knight Cat?" Doctor Fate asked.

"Weren't with you all this time?" Dex-Starr said.

"What happened was-" Wonder Woman said.

Wonder Woman explained everything about what happen to them.

"Alright. Let us help." Doctor Fate said.

"Are you sure, Kent?" Wonder Woman said.

"Diana, the Lords of order told me that I have to help you and your allies to find them. And know where your crystals are." Doctor Fate said.

"And it just our way of thanking you- for letting us realize that even we can help someone." Dex-Starr said...

 **Chapter VI: Share the Dream, Life and Journey.**

 _Hope does not illuminate only one._

 _It shines light on all those around..._

"I still don't understand. Why is Kefka, Felix and Cortex after you?" Dex-Starr said as he and the others are in Metropolis

"Destruction incarnate..." Terra said.

"To have a War..." Wonder Woman said.

"Become a Puppet..." Jumpa said.

"What?" Dex-Starr asked.

"That's what he called me. He says I'm dangerous...chaotic... I don't even know myself anymore..." Terra said sadly.

"Felix want me to have a War against the Amazon, but... I don't want that." Wonder said sadly.

"And Cortex wants me to become his Puppet, after I was taken away by him. He erased my memories and make me forget everything I know... But I... don't like it." Jumpa said.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I'm afraid of my powers. I want to go and help him, but if I were to lose control again." Terra drifted off.

"The Amazon and my mother might think I cause a war on my own, and they might exiled me for what I done." Wonder Woman sadly said.

"If I became a Puppet, I'll hurt more innocent people." Jumpa said.

"Everybody has doubts. Not many people can keep going without a second thought." Cloud said.

Cloud holds out his hand. Firion's wild rose appears, Dex-Starr bring out a Compass that Mike gave him. And a Batarang that Batman gave Doctor Fate.

"What's that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's Firon's 'dream.'" Cloud said.

"It's Batman's Life." Doctor Fate said.

"And Mike's Journey." Dex-Starr said.

"Dream, Life and Journey?" Jumpa repeated.

"'A world full of wild roses.' That's what he wishes for. He says he'll keep fighting until he can make it come true. Must be nice to be that simple." Cloud explained.

"His life was protecting the peopleand help on others on his side. And take care of his family and friends and be happy for everyone. And that's what his life was." Doctor Fate explained.

"Mike's journey was to help people from their kingdom's and make them go live in peace and harmony together. That's what his journey is." Dex-Starr explained.

"They're are an earnest heroes, aren't they? And you, Cloud, Dex-Starr, Kent... What's your dream, life and journey?" Terra asked.

Cloud look at Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate and they shook their heads.

"We've lost ours.". Cloud said.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"And what about yourselves?" Doctor Fate asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I've never given much thought about what the future really means. Because when I thought about what lay ahead, it only frightened me. But...now... Say, how about we share the dream?" Terra suggested.

"I just don't know if I could... Regain my honour to the Amazon and my mother. But when I thought about how to be strong, it makes me undecided for me to do. But... Then... Um, maybe I could share a life with them.

"I... Don't know what I should do... I want to save everyone from their home, but I... Don't know if I could trust them for what I done... But when I know how to do this on my own... I began to realized that... I want to share a journey with someone.

"Share it? The world full of wild roses, protecting the people and live in peace and harmony?" Doctor Fate asked. Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa nodded.

"Yes. But it won't just be wild roses. There would be all kinds of flowers. My favorite flower, and my friend's favorite, too... After hearing his dreams, I can see a future that doesn't scare me. I've never felt this way before... But that's a world I'd like to live in-with all of you. We'll still have our doubts, I'm sure- but if we hold on to that dream, our hearts will never waver. Because our favorite flowers would be there, too." Terra explained.

"She's right. I want to have life with all the people from their country just like what my mother told me about what's important my life was, and she want me to see the outside world when I was little child. And when I met Kal-el and everybody, I became so happy to be part of the team. And I now, realize how important my life was. Is to be with Justice League. That's my way as an Amazon." Wonder Woman explained.

"I agreed with Diana. I could have my own journey with all of my friends. They made me strong even if I'm scared, so I have to be brave for it just like they did. So I can't look away and abandoned all of my friends, I'm going to face everything and fight them for everyone's freedom! That's the way we do as heroes, so I can't let myself down for what happens to me." Jumpa said.

Cloud and Dex-Starr smiled. "Not an easy dream, life and journey to realize. But it doesn't sound that bad. Then we know where to start." Cloud said. As Wonder Woman, Terra and Jumpa nodded.

"Then we know where to start." Doctor Fate said.

"Let's find them." Terra said as they head off to find Kefka, Felix and Cortex and help Onion Knight, Flash and Yami.

 **Chapter VII: "Was It An Imitation?"**

 _They have long questioned what they are._

 _By following the strongest feeling in their heart,_

 _perhaps they can find the answer._

Onion Knight, Flash and Yami staggered their feet, then feel back to the floor, their wounds given to by Kefka, Felix and Cortex aching.

"What is it that bothers you so?" They heard a voice and they saw Globez with Rankorr and Sinestro.

"Golbez...! Rankorr...! Sinestro...!" They said as Globez and the others toss potions to Onion Knight, Flash and Yami, who caught it and drink the elixir, their wounds healing instantly.

"Regardless of what you have learned about your companion, you swore to protect them. That vow was enough to lead you to your crystal... Or was it an imitation as well?" Globez asked.

"We.." Flash begun.

 **Chapter VII: The Battle**

Terra, Wonder Woman, Jumpa, Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr are travelling through Kefka's Tower. And then they heard a giggle and then Kefka, Felix and Cortex has appeared.

"Hello, my pretty!" Kefka said. Suddenly his eyes turned to Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate. "Oh! Another treat for me? You shouldn't have!" He said excited.

"Kefka! What have you done to the boy and his friends?"

"Who cares about that whelp? So how about it? Are you ready to come with me and destroy the world?" Kefka asked.

"And Diana, if you lose your Amazon honour, you began to have a war with me. So... Can you joined me?" Felix asked.

"Jumpa, how can you protect the people you know so much, if you being control and being someone's puppet. You might as well, joined me to this." Cortex said?

"I am not like you." Terra said.

"I won't let that happen." Wonder Woman said.

"I can't be your puppet." Jumpa said.

Kefka laughed "Oh, but you are! No use acting holier-than-thou. You know you'll hurt more people when you lose control again!" He said?

"I've found a future that I want to protect. No matter how strong my powers become... I will never lose sight of my dream!" Terra exclaimed.

"I began to know what my life means to me. No matter what happens... I won't let the Amazon have a War Life!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"If my memories are going to be gone. I'll make a journey to recover them... I can't lose all my memories about the adventures I did!" Jumpa said.

"Hm? You done? Good. Well, in that case..." Felix smiled.

Terra and the others wonder why Felix smiled and they noticed that Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik is behind them

"Let us destroy everything!"

She fires a couple of blasts at Cloud and Dex-Starr, but Cloud blocks them with his sword and Dex-Starr use his power to reflect her attack.

"Now...what will you do?" Cloud of Darkness asked. "Will you both surrender to our powers? Or will you-"

"We'll ride it out, all nine of us." Came a voice, and Onion Knight, Flash and Yami appeared facing Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik.

"You're alright!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"We told you we'd protect you. Now, you can leave this nasty one to the six of us." Flash said as he and the others head off to face Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik.

"Right. And we must-" Terra said as she face Kefka, Felix and Cortex with Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

Kefka sighed. "If you'd just let your powers take over and destroy and take over your minds, you would have made such a better toys!"

"How could you-" Wonder Woman said as she, Terra and Jumpa bring out their weapons.

Kefka, Felix and Cortex laughed "Oh, forget it. A coward that refuses to destroy anything- is better off being destroyed by us." Kefka said.

"Once we get rid of you, Diana. Amazon and your mother will have war against me and turn themselves into darkness." Felix said.

"Let's see how strong that your power are, Jumpa." Cortex said.

Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa flies into the air while Kefka hurls balls of energy at Terra, Felix use his magic at Wonder Woman and Cortex shot fireball at Jumpa. They evades them. They crash into the wall behind them, producing several explosions. Kefka and Felix takes to the air after Terra, continuing to launch balls of energy at them while they continues to avoid them or destroy them

"Come on! Let's play! Dance! Dance!" Kefka laughed, running after them with Felix and Cortex. Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa avoided their attacks.

"Let the party begin." Cortex said.

Kefka and Cortex causes several balls of energy to converge on Terra and Jumpa from several directions at once. Surrounded, she, Wonder Woman and Jumpa teleports away at the last second. The balls of energy collide and explode.

"Was that it? I wanna play more!" Kefka pouted.

Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa reappears in another part of the area, beside a large glass cylinder. And they leaning on the cylinder, fatigued

"I mustn't ruin everybody's hopes-" Terra begun

Kefka, Felix and Cortex has just teleported inside the cylinder without them noticing. Kefka puts his hands and face against the glass, Felix staring at Wonder Woman and Cortex aim at Jumpa.

"Hopes aren't worth dirt! Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa leaped back snd turned around, and see Kefka, Felix and Cortex. They walk forward, a cold smile on their face. "I'm going to destroy everything." Kefka said. As he raises his arms and the glass shatters.

"I won't let you...get away with it." Terra shouted.

"I won't let the Amazon have a War! Because we are to give service, help the innocent and save lives of Friend and Foe! That is my way, as an Amazon!" Wonder Woman explained.

"Are you lecture me? And saying the meaning of the Amazon?" Felix asked.

"I don't seek to lecture... I seek to depose." Wonder Woman explained.

"If you try to hurt all my friends... I'll make it go away!" Jumpa shouted.

They begun to fight and then Wonder Woman, Terra and Jumpa won the battle and they see Kefka, Felix and Cortex disappeared into darkness..

Kefka growled "We'll get you back." He hissed as he, Felix and Cortex's bodies discorporates into dark smoke.

After the battle, Terra, Jumpa and Wonder Woman collapsed.

"Terra, Diana, Jumpa!" Onion Knight called out as he and the other ran toward them

"You alright?" Dex-Starr asked.

"You guys! We're so glad." Jumpa said softly

Suddenly, Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa's crystal appears in front of her. It looks like a magicite, a Jumpa's crystal looks yellow crystal and look like a Star, Wonder Woman's Crystal looks like Symbol from her shield.

"Could this be... Our...power?" Wonder Woman asked.

"What did we tell you? I knew you'd find it." Mike said as he, Onion Knight and Mike help them out.

Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa holds out their hands and paws and claims their crystal.

"Thank you." Terra said?

"But there's no time to rest. Remember-the others are still on their journey to claim their crystals." Doctor Fate explained.

"Yes. The real fight is yet to come. We'll join them. Let's go!" Wonder Woman said.

The Nine walk away while Terra began to talk Wonder Woman and Jumpa.

"A dream can be about the smallest things. Having a dream gives a person strength. And that strength, in turn, will always lead to another dream." She said.

"And my life is more valuable then war. Getting a life meaning a new beginning, and seek to do this on their own. Will make their lives happier." Wonder Woman said.

"My memories are always be my treasure. If I began to lose something important in my mind, I'll find a way to get them back. And my journey with all my friends has begun." Jumpa said.

 _The three girl feared to act because of the powers she possessed, losing their honor and memories._

 _But meeting their companions gave them a future, life and journey they could believe in,_

 _and that belief became their crystal._

 _The team sets out to meet their other comrades-_

 _to share new dream, life and memories, and turn them into a future to believe in._

 **Epilogue: "By Yourself."**

 _A single goal...but the paths that lead there are many._

 _Many, too, are the thoughts hidden in each heart..._

Squall, Nightwing and Ace scowled at Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot, the six of them are standing in the Crystal World.

"I have only one goal." Squall said.

"Me too." Nightwing agreed.

"So am I." Ace said.

As they pointed their weapons to them

"We won't allow to have any distraction." Ace finished.

Warrior of Light signed "Can you carve out your path- without the help of others?" He said.


	9. Destiny Odyssey 7

**Destiny Odyssey VII**

 **Fate, Reason and Order**

 _Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Cloud's giant sword, Dex-Starr's Element Power and Doctor Fate's Knowledge._

 _They travels in search of their crystal together with Firion, Batman, Mike, Cecil, Green Lantern, Fendor, Shazam, Streaky, and Tidus._

 _But their eyes always gaze out to the distance,_

 _searching for what awaits at the end of their struggles._

 _If_ _they obtains their shimmering crystal,_

 _will thry be able to cast a light on the shadows hiding within?_

 **Chapter I: Ulterior Motive.**

The Emperor, Kefka and the others are walking the edge of Planet Oa.

"What do they know? What are they after?" Mr. Freeze asked quietly.

"Who cares? They're just another sadist with a god complex...like THAT'S something special!" Cortex spat.

"Sephiroth, Klarion and Ansem took thdir own life during the last battle, right in front of us." Bizzaro-Krypto said. Felix raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously? What did he do THAT for!?" Felix asked

"They must have had some ulterior motive. We'd best keep an eye on them..." The Emperor said.

Cloud and Dex-Starr stopped suddenly in the middle of Metropolis.

"Did you two feel something?" Doctor Fate asked.

"I feel like something is...calling me." Cloud said.

"Me too." Dex-Starr said.

"A crystal?" Doctor Fate asked.

"No, something...darker" Dex-Starr said.

 **Chapter II: A Memento**

The group stop by at Coast City and defeated all of the Manikins.

"Well? Any clues on the crystal?" Streaky asked. Doctor Fate look at Cloud and Dex-Starr shook their heads.

"No, nothing..." Doctor Fate said.

"So, these crystals can save the world, huh? I wonder how we're supposed to find them." Shazam said.

"We probably have to fight more. Just defeat every enemy we encounter-" Batman said!

However, Dex-Starr shook his head and cross his paws. "Don't know if we should be running into battle without knowing what's going on. After all, most people can't win every fight." He said?

"I guess we gotta rest up sometime." Tidus said?

Firion nodded "There is some truth to that." He said. Streaky and Tidus grinned.

"It's good to have you with us, Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate. You've the sense to think things through." Hal Jordon said.

"You could learn something, Hal." Tidus suggested.

"Look who's talking." Mike shot back.

They began to laugh except Dex-Starr and Cloud.

"Guess we all need some of that sense." Firion said, as he, Batman, Mike, Hal Jordon, Fendor, Cecil, Tidus, Streaky, Doctor Fate and Shazam walked off. Cloud and Dex-Starr remained still.

"Sense? No, that's not it. I'm just-" Cloud begun.

"Why do I have Reason for this?" Dex-Starr asked.

"Don't know, but let's go." Cloud said as he and Dex-Starr followed the others.

 **Chapter III: More Scared**

 _Why does three fight?_

 _The warrior, the cat and mask man quietly continues to ponder within themselves..._

Batman bring out Katana. "We're beginning to see more enemies. We can't let them wear us down..."

"Just watch them closely. Strike when they're off-guard, right after an attack. The manikins here are weak. The trick is not getting too caught up in the brawl." Doctor Fate said.

"Got that, Mike?" Streaky asked.

"Yeah. I wish I were as calm as he is." Mike said, glancing at Doctor Fate.

" _...I'm not calm at all. I think...I'm more scared about own fate._ "

 **Chapter IV: An Answer**

Streaky sighed loudly as they arrived in Doctor Fate's tower. "Can somebody tell me what the heck these crystals are, anyway?" He asked.

"Once we obtain them, will we be able to defeat Chaos?" Fendor said.

Batman nodded "If that is what Cosmos wishes, it is up to us to fulfill it." Batman said.

"But what are we- What exactly are we fighting for?" Cloud asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't it to defeat Chaos and bring back peace to the world?" Hal Jordon stated.

"Cosmos only said that we had to get the crystals. There's no guarantee that defeating Chaos will bring peace. Nobody knows for sure what's going to happen to the world and the order doesn't know what's gonna happen." Doctor Fate explained.

"I think we just have to keep faith!" Shazam said?

"We don't need to know much in order to fight, do we?" Mike agreed.

"We just...need some convincing. I don't want to find myself swept into more battles... without knowing why I'm there for a reason I don't know." Dex-Starr said.

"Cloud... Dex-Starr... Kent.." Cecil said. Then Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate and Cloud turn face to their companions.

"Can any of you guys tell me? If there's a good reason to be here fighting, we want to hear it." Dex-Starr said.

"A reason to fight...I suppose I've never thought about that before when I became Green Lantern." Hal Jordon said.

"I'm settling things with my old man! But that's a personal issue, I know..." Tidus said.

"And I want to fight Dawg... Because I want to settle with him." Streaky said.

"Good for you, Tidus and Streaky." Cloud said.

"Guess with that heavy sword, you'd rather pick your fights, huh?" Tidus asked

"...It's not heavy. It's...a memento." Cloud explained and look at his Buster Sword remind him of his late friend.

Firion sighed and fold his arm. "Could you give me, Bruce and Mike some time?" Firion asked

"We want to come up with an answer that would convince you." Batman said.

Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate nods. The others begin to walk off

"An answer... Hm..." Cloud said softly as he walk off.

Dex-Starr noticed that Hal Jordon is waiting for him.

"Are you waiting for me to have a fight?" Dex-Starr asked.

"No actually, I want to have a word with you." Hal Jordon said.

"And what is it?" Dex-Starr asked.

"It's about why you left and joined us for?" Hal Jordon asked.

"I have my reason for it. After I left them and my Master, I want to join you guys and the others." Dex-Starr asked.

"I guess so, but why would you do that for." Hal Jordon asked.

"Because I want fight to him and put an end to this. Even since the incident that he done, I began to blame myself for not stopping him and save their Planet. So... I left them and quit the Lantern Corp. Because that's my reason for it... But I still care for my Master though."

"Okay, but when I heard about you. You recruited different Lantern Members and they are Animals, why did they joined you and left the Lantern Corp for, Dex-Starr?" Hal Jordon asked.

"They have their own Reason to leave like me. You're squirrel friends want to do this for his friend, the bird really love and care for her father, the dog has been abused by the member's of the Sinestro Corp, the robot dog wants to have some adventures with me, the Alien wants to be the coolest treasure hunter like his leader and that cyborg cat want to atone his sin for what happen to his love one. They joined me because of their own Reason like me." Dex-Starr explained.

"But can you tell me what their reason are?" Hal Jordon asked.

"I don't want to tell you, because I have no reason for it. And beside my team's are different then you and the others." Dex-Starr explained.

"Ah, now I get it. You and your friends are different from us. Why can't we be just like you and your friends?" Hal Jordon asked.

It's all because you do all this for battle, and you began to blame yourself for this... Hal... Don't you feel bad for yourself for not trusting the member's of the Green Lantern and the other Corps?" Dex-Starr asked.

"I don't know... Maybe I began hate myself for what happens." Hal Jordon said.

"What do you mean?" Dex-Starr asked.

"Even since Sinestro left the Green Lantern Corp, I began to hate myself for what he became. Now, we and all the other Corp began a battle to each other, and I wish I want them be friends and allies just like what the White Lanterns want." Hal Jordon said sadly.

"I see..." Dex-Starr sighed. "All you have to do is... believe in yourself and have a future with them, so you can stop blaming yourself for what happen, if you keep thinking about it, all you need to do is... Let it go and move on for your life and have a great future." He said.

"I know but... They always come back to me for a fight... No matter how many times I tried and convince them." Hal Jordon explained.

"Then you need to be strong and help your teammate and begin your times with them, just like the way I did with my teams. "Dex-Starr said.

"You sure?" He asked as Dex-Starr nodded his head. "Okay... I'll try and find my reason to keep going... By the way, Dex-Starr... That sword you summon, isn't that your?" Hal Jordon asked.

"No... It belong to a friend of mine, who I realy miss." Dex-Starr said as he look at the reflection of the blade and look down sadly.

"Oh... I see... I'm sorry about what happen, I should been there to help you and him..." Hal Jordon said.

"It's alright, I am now his living legacy. And I don't want Doctor Fate to bring him and her back." Dex-Starr said as he dismiss his sword.

 **Chapter V: A Reason to Fight**

 _A darkness, searching from within a shell..._

 _That strength calls forth a new source of courage, pride and wishes in the warrior, superpower people and animal._

"If only I had the strength...to keep from being swept into battle..." Dex-Starr silently said.

"Are you tired, Dex-Starr? Do you need to rest?" Fendor asked.

Dex-Starr shook his head. "No, I'm okay... I was just thinking about something." Dex-Starr answered.

Cecil, Fendor and Hal Jordon left Dex-Starr and then Firion, Batman and Mike appeared

"I've been thinking about why we have to fight. But...I'm finding it difficult to put into words." Batman explained.

"I see..." Doctor Fate said.

"There is one thing I came up with. Convincing or not." Firion said as he hold out his hand and a rose appeared, with Batman bring out a pendent and Mike bring out a Compass.

"What's that?" Doctor Fate asked.

"The wild rose. There's something I've been longing to see. That's the reason I want to end this conflict. Of course, that's all just still a dream." Cocoon explained.

"This Pendent belong to my parent when I was little. There's something I been holding on to it for a long time. That's the reason why I want to help Cosmos to end the Conflict. Because this is my life." Batman explained.

"The Compass is the way I can keep going. There is about why I started my own journey for. It's because I want to see everything. That's the reason why want to keep going for.

"A dream, life and journey?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. It's a dream I can't give up on. That's the reason I can keep fighting." Firion explained.

"And my life, they made me become Batman in the first place. That's the way I can do this." Batman explained.

"And my own journey, I like to have some cool Adventures like you guys. That's why I want to be a traveler.

"Firion, Batman, Mike- will you fight us?" Cloud suggested.

"What?" Mike asked.

"We want to know. We have to know if that dream, life and journey are really strong enough. Strong enough to keep you fighting." Dex-Starr explained.

"But Cloud, Dex-Starr, Kent... " Firion sadly said

They have a moment of silence between the nine of them, and so Firion, Batman and Mike have made their decision.

"Understood. We'll take you on." Batman agreed.

They began to fight and then Firion, Batman and Mike are on one knee, fatigued. Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr look calm and still standing. They began to turn away.

"It's not...over yet!" Batman, Firion and Mike cried out.

Firion telekinetically throws all of his weapons at Cloud, Batman throw a Batarang at Doctor Fate and Mike use his fire magic at Dex-Starr. They encircle 5+3; and stop just inches away. After a few seconds, Firion, Batman and Mike allows them to clatter to the ground. Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate looks at them, shocked. After a few seconds, they walks over to them and offer them their hands and paw to help him to their feet.

"Hm... Not bad at all... I can see why you chose your fate for your life, dream and journey." Doctor Fate said

"Like we said... Wewon't give up on our dream, life and journey." Firion said.

Firion takes Cloud's hand, Batman takes Doctor Fate's hand and Mike take Dex-Starr's paw and they pulls them to their feet.

"Yeah. But... We can't be like you." Dex-Starr said, his face glowing in embarrassments.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"We've looked, but we're still empty-handed. And without a dream, life and journey, what do you suppose we do?" Dex-Starr asked.

And that make Batman, Firion and Mike started.

"Sorry, didn't mean to confuse you all." Dex-Starr apologize.

"Maybe what we're looking for... Isn't here." Cloud said.

 **Chapter VI: Memories, Born and Knowledge**

 _The wishes of the living..._

 _The suffering of those who grant them..._

 _Dreams, life and journey are the great equalizer..._

"Garland... Do you have any memories from before you woke?" Sephiroth asked. Garland look surprised to see that there was a empty look on Sephiroth, Klarion and Ansem's normally smiling faces.

"...Why do you ask?" Garland asked. As Klarion is patting his cat and look at the ceiling.

"We often hear that memories can be suppressed. Watching them, find ourselves thinking... Perhaps we are born knowing everything, but are only allowed to live after having had that knowledge sealed away." Klarion said.

Garland look so silent.

"One more question... When I awoke, I saw a dragon with an unearthly glow. What was that?" Ansem asked.

Garland scoffed "...What makes you think I would know the answer." He asked...

 **Chapter VII: A Promise**

"Cloud, Dex-Starr, Doctor Fate. Did Firion, Bruce and Mike gave you their answer?" Fendor asked as they walk through Lex Luthor's Golden Saucer.

They nodded "Yeah. They say they have a dream, life and journey. And that they'll keep fighting until they can make it come true." Doctor Fate answered.

Hal Jordon laugh softly "Sounds like Firion, Bruce and Mike, sure enough."

"They told you?" Dex-Starr asked.

"Yes, although Firion was embarassed at first. He says he wants to create a world where wild roses grow in perpetual peace." Cecil said.

"Sounds so...childlike." Dex-Starr said.

"Honest men have honest dreams." Mike said.

"Maybe he wished it on a star. What about you, Cecil and Hal?" Cloud asked.

"I think I finally understand my reason for... And Dex-Starr, you're right. I do feel bad for myself for not trusting my lantern members. But now I can help them, no matter what... And... Thank you for that.

"It's not a big deal, I just help you for this." He said and he turn to Cecil. "And what about you, Cecil?" He asked.

"I don't think I can give you the kind of answer you're looking for. But perhaps there is someone somewhere with an answer. Why not go and look for it?" Cecil asked.

"But We..." Dex-Starr begun.

"You should go." The voice said and it was Firion who said it, as he, Batman, Mike, Tidus, Shazam and Streaky approach.

"You too?" Doctor Fate asked.

"We're rooting for you!" Tidus said.

"You really don't mind?" Doctor Fate asked

Hm... one thing: When you find your answer, you come and tell us what it is." Batman said.

"Got it. That's a promise." Cloud said as he, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate walk off.

 **Chapter VIII: "We'll Give You A Reason."**

"Why are we fighting? Why do any of them fight?" Dex-Starr asked.

"Don't know. But someone must have the answer. A path we can follow." Doctor Fate said.

"You're right. Let's go, Cat." Cloud said to Dex-Starr as they walk off to somewhere.

They walking through Metropolis.

"Good to see you, Cloud." The voice said and Cloud recognized who it was, and then Sephiroth, Klarion and Ansem has appeared.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped

"Ansem!" Dex-Starr gasped.

"Klarion!" Doctor Fate gasped.

Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion smirked. Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate remain still

"Why won't you take up your weapons?" Ansem asked?

"Fighting you all...would be meaningless. I'm tired of taking part in pointless battles and let you control my mind with Rage." Dex-Starr said.

Klarion smirked. "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?" He asked.

"No! All we want is to believe in why we fight." Cloud said.

"The Lords of order said that is our way to keep fighting for the good. And prevent Chaos to destroy our worlds, we must obtained our crystals." Doctor Fate said.

"Nothing but a puppet." Sephiroth scowled.

"What?" Doctor Fate gasped.

Klarion smiled. "Then let us give you all a reason." He said.

Sephiroth holds out his hand and Firion's wild rose appears, Klarion show them a Batarang and Ansem bring out a Compass.

"A dream is easy to nip in the bud. How pitiful. To live life hanging on to something this fragile." Sephiroth said.

"A life is easy to give up on everything. How pathetic. To have something like that might let you down and turn away from the truth." Klarion said.

"A journey is easy to have you fail. How boring. The journey will make you disappointed and lose all your friends you made and they'll forget each other." Ansem said.

Sephiroth drops the rose, Klarion destroyed the Batarang and Ansem toss the compass away in front of Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate.

"It's Firion's wild rose." Cloud said.

"Bruce's Batarang." Doctor Fate said.

"Mike's Compass." Dex-Starr said as he heard Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion laughing.

"No... What have you done to them!?" Dex-Starr demanded as he summon his sword and change into a Fire-type sword.

"So now you have your reason. Come after us." Ansem said as he, Sephiroth and Klarion teleported away.

Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate stands asilent for a moment, then grunts.

 **Chapter IX: The Reason to Fight, Live and Protect.**

 _Why does one fight?_

 _The questioning warrior, superpower hero and animal has been given many reasons._

 _Who will decide which is for them?_

Sephiroth, Klarion and Ansem are awaiting Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate in the bottom of the Northern Crater. And they smile as theu heard footstep. And they saw Doctor Fate and Cloud walking towards with Dex-Starr floating around.

"I knew you'd come. You always do as you're told, don't you?" Ansem said.

"What?" Dex-Starr demanded.

You look for a reason because you don't want to be swept into a fight..." Ansem said.

"Hmph... But all you do is look. You do nothing to follow that desire. That is why you are so eager to make someone else's reason your own." Sephiroth explained.

"What's your point?" Cloud asked.

"Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have the will, justice and freedom to continue their search. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on its own." Klarion said.

"You're wrong! We just-" Doctor Fate began, but Klarion laughed.

"So...We'll continue to provide you with a reason- every time you need one." Klarion?

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted. The smile faded from Klarion, Ansem and Sephiroth's face. "We've had enough of being told what to fight for. We came here of my own will!" He explained.

"And I have own reason to fight for and live. My friends are the ones that gave me the reason. I become a part of their hearts just they're a part of mine... My reason and my friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" Dex-Starr explained.

"I am not a puppet to the Helm, Klarion! The Helm and I are one because we choose our fate to accept each other. And the Lords of Order gave me a power to help everyone's fate. And I can't let anyone take the helm and become a slave to you!" Doctor Fate said.

Sephiroth smirked. "All you've ever wanted was to cling to old memories, obey their orders and follow your own reason." He said.

Sephiroth take out his Katana, Klarion bring out his Card, Ansem summon his katana. Cloud bring out his Buster Sword, Dex-Starr summon his sword and change into a holy-type sword and Doctor Fate bring out his book and Tarot Card and they are going to fight.

"You're the ones who can't let go and defy your fates." Doctor Fate said.

[Cloud attacks Sephiroth twice, while Sephiroth easily blocks both swings, Dex-Starr use his telekinesis and move the boulder and ram at Ansem, but Ansem blocked his attack, Doctor Fate summon a Knight and order it to fight Klarion and then Klarion send out his Cat to destroy the Knight.

"Sephiroth! It ends here!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud attempts to strike Sephiroth again. While Sephiroth blocks it, the force of the blow knocks him through a large rock floating in the area, Dex-Starr use his fire magic at Ansem, but Ansem dodge his attack. Doctor Fate send out the cards to slash Klarion, Klarion slice all of the cards with his Cat.

"Go back to the afterworld, Ansem!" Dex-Starr shouted.

Cloud dives toward Sephiroth as he falls, his sword poised to skewer him. Dex-Starr use his thunder power and zap at Ansem, Doctor Fate use his power and attack Klarion. Sephiroth lands on his feet, Klarion survived from his Doctor Fate's power and Ansem is still okay from the lightning, much to Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr's surprise.

"Accept it." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth blocks Cloud's newest attack and begins to unleash a fierce barrage against him. Though Clock blocks each swing, he's giving ground as he does so. Ansem dodge all of Dex-Starr's elemental power and began to attack him. Klarion order his cat to attack Doctor Fate and it became a Tiger, and then it running toward Doctor Fate as he dodge from it's claw.

"We are the ones who guides you- forever." Klarion said.

Sephiroth makes a particularly powerful swing and sends Cloud reeling through the air. He lands on his side, the Buster Sword clanking heavily against the ground, Ansem make powerful blow at Dex-Starr and send him to the ground right next to Cloud, Karion make a powerful darkness and blast at Doctor Fate, but he teleported and appear right next to Cloud.

"If it's despair you want- then we shall provide." Ansem said. Dex-Starr scowled as he change his sword into a Light-type sword.

"What we want most- we'l find ourselves." Dex-Starr said.

"You're nothing but a puppet." Sephiroth smirked.

 **Chapter X: My Reality, My Own and My Heart.**

After they defeated them, Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate's crystal appears in the air in front of him. Its appearance is that of a green materia, a yellow crystal that looks like a Ankh from Doctor Fate and a Red Crystal that look like Dex-Starr's Lucky Charm. Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr approaches it.

"This is it-the crystal." Cloud said.

"And we... Finally obtain it." Dex-Starr said.

"It is also what you most despise." They saw Klarion, Sephiroth and Ansem appearex "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why." Sephiroth said.

"So be it, if that's my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours." Cloud said.

"I have to help all my friends, and I won't let you touch my heart." Dex-Starr said.

"I'm not following anyone, because I'm on my own with Justice League." Doctor Fate said.

Sephiroth smiled "Very well. Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: You were only able to obtain it with my guidance. And we will continue to pull your strings." He said as he, Klarion and Ansem teleported away.

"I decide my own path." Cloud said.

"Even if we have our doubts... We have to find our own answer and tell our friends like we promise Until then, we'll keep fighting." Dex-Starr said.

"You're right, Cat. Let's go." Cloud said as he and Dex-Starr walk off and they noticed that Doctor Fate look silent.

"Is there something bother you, Kent?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, it's just that... Those swords you have... They're belong to the late friend you know, right?" Doctor Fate and see Dex-Starr and Cloud look so sad.

"Yes... He made his last stand and make me to become his living legacy." Cloud said sadly.

"So do I... He protect me and gave me his sword. And know... Cloud and I began to blame for what happen." Dex-Starr said as he look down.

"I'm so sorry about you're lost... But I can't bring them back." Doctor Fate said.

"I know... The time of heroes are over for them. And I don't you to bring him and Cloud's friend back, because we are now their living legacy." Dex-Starr said.

"That's a wise choice you make, and I know that they are with them now." Doctor Fate said.

"Yeah... They are... Come on, let's go." Cloud said as he and Dex-Starr walk off.

"Their fates has been sealed for them. And maybe... I might find someone to a living legacy for me." Doctor Fate muttered as he followed Cloud and Dex-Starr.

Meanwhile at Pandemonium

The Villains are having a Conversation to each other.

"They have lost nothing. Just the opposite. They draws nearer to the truth with each step. They have become a threat to your plan." Garland said.

Mr. Freeze shook his head. "There is no truth in this world. Or to put it another way- The truth is what we make it." He said.

General Zod look at the Emperor in Shock. "Emperor... You would dare rewrite the story of the gods?" General Zod gasped.

"Indeed. I inted to create a legend all my own." The Emperor said enigmatically.

 _The light they holds may be small._

 _But the crystal continues to shine brighter with every answer found._

 _The warrior , the superpower person and animal has vowed to keep fighting_

 _and keep fighting they will, until they can fulfill the promise they made with their companions._

 _Etched in destiny, their quest for answers continues on..._

 **Epilogue: Whimsy of the God**

 _Now begins the saga of the warriors, superpower people and animals who seek the crystals..._

 _and the saga of those who stand on the side of Chaos._

At Chaos Shrine, all the Villains has been gathered.

"All shall bear fruit in due time. The ultimate mortal conflict-" Ultimercia began.

"as well as the absolute end of the world. Perhaps the only thing that is out of our reach- is the whimsy of the gods." The Emperor finished.


	10. Destiny Odyssey 8

**Desting Odyssey VIII**

 **The Lion, Night Hero and Bat-hound Stalks the Savannah**

 _Squall is a noble warrior with the pride of a lion. Nightwing was heroic superhero with courage of the phoenix. Ace is a good Bat-hound with the bravery of the wolf._

 _They were on a lonely path when they sees their comrades under attack by the manikins._

 _But to them, perhaps they are not comrades at all._

 _They may be mere strangers accidentally born in the same world._

 _Without any hesitation, they plunges into battle._

 **Chapter I: A Good Luck Charms**

Zidane, Krypto, Green Arrow, Bartz, Aquaman and Salty run up to Squall, Ace and Nightwing after they defeated the Manikins.

"Whew! You saved our hides. Thanks Ace!" Krypto said. Then Ace began to glare at him and Salty.

"Oh. Are you all by yourself with Squall and Dick?" Salty asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing said as he closed his arms.

"Then you can come with us. Let's look for our crystals together." Bartz suggested.

"He's right, Ace. And beside Batman was waiting for you because he's your own-" Then Ace began to growl at him." own... uh... partner! 'Cause he's not your own'er'! Nope! Just your own partner" Krypto said as he nervously smiled.

"Nice recovery... Very smooth." Ace said.

Bartz and Zidane begin to walk ahead

Squall scowled as he, Nightwing and Ace saw them walking off. " _Why does this happen every time?_ " He groaned.

"No offense to you guys- But I'd much rather be with Dick and Ace." He said.

Then they stop and look at each other, then turn to look at Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

"But doesn't it get...lonely sometimes?" Green Arrow asked. Zidane shrugged.

"Well, I guess if they want to go off on his own... Okay, well, we're heading that way. He said as he pointed north.

"We'll meet again- after we get our Crystal!" Green Arrow said.

Zidane nods to Squall, Ace and Nightwing. He and the others then run off. Bartz and Krypto comes running back a few seconds later

"I almost forgot-" Bartz said.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked.

"I thought you should have something." Bartz pulls out a chocobo feather. "Here, take this!" He said as he give it to Squall.

"Including this." Aquaman give Nightwing a Pearl.

"And this one too." Salty gave Ace a book of Atlantis.

"You give me a pearl? You know, I'm not interest in treasure like Zidane." Nightwing said.

"It's a gift for you bravery. But you need to return it for me, because it's not a reward." Aquaman explained

"A Book? Why you gave me this?" Ace asked.

"Because it's the book of Atlantis, and I want you to return it for me once you find your crystal." Salty said.

"What's that nasty-looking feather?" Squall asked.

"Hey, watch your mouth! That feather's been my trusted companion. Whenever I found myself in danger, this good-luck charm saved me." Bartz explained.

"He's Right, Ace. You, Squall and Nightwing don't turn away on others, right?" Krypto said as Ace look away from him. "You don't be like that. Beside you and I are good friends to each other and Batman want to see you again." Krypto said.

"But I don't want to after what I done." Ace said as he look at the Magical Gun he's holding.

"Ace... I just a gun, is no big deal." Salty said.

"It is! I broke his Vow for not using a Gun. Because this remind him about his parent who die from the Crime Alley. That why he became Batman in the first place and he vow himself not to use a Gun. And then... I began to using it! So ran away from him after I dice, and now I don't see him again for this." Ace explained as he look so said.

"But Ace, you don't have to be like this. You made your decision to use it." Krypto said.

"It's not my decision, it's my problem." Ace insisted.

"It's not. You're friends ran away from the Bat-Family because of their decision." Krypto explained.

"I know, but this is different from them. They ran away because they want to do hero stuff on their own, while I facing my problem for what I done." Ace said.

"Ace... Bruce was worried about you after you left, you can't be like this. He wants you back. And beside, you're not like Jason. You made your choice to wield a gun." Krypto said.

"Well, I don't care. Bruce can do this on his own without me. So stay out of this, Krypto." Ace said as he look away from him.

"This is a battlefield. It's not the place to be concerned about others." Nightwing explained.

"Krypto and I just looking out for you. We'll be alright. We got Zidane, Oliver, Arthur and Salty with us. Just give it back the next time we meet." Barra said.

"And Ace... I hope you understand your choice for this." Krypto said.

Bartz grabs Squall's hand and forces the feather into it. Aquaman grab Nightwing's hand and force the pearl into it. And Salty grab ace's paw and force a book into it.

"Promise, okay." Bartz said.

Before Squall and Ace has a chance to protest, Bartz and Krypto turns 'round and runs off.

"Who said anything about a promise." Nightwing said.

"Don't know. This feather, the pearl and the book... It must be important to them. But if so... Why did they give it to us." Squall asked.

"No idea... But let's focus on our mission to find the Crystal." Ace said as walk off.

"You're right..." Squall said as he and Nightwing followed him.

 **Chapter II: "Doing Fine."**

They arrived at Jump City and Squall pulls out Bartz's feather and looks at it, Nightwing look at the pearl and Ace look at the book of Atlantis.

"A good-luck charm..." Squall muttered.

"A gift..." Nightwing muttered.

"Return..." Ace muttered.

And then Cosmos appears behind Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

" _Did a friend give that to you all?_ " Cosmos asked.

"More like shoved it down my throat." Squall corrected her. Cosmos smiled.

"I can see it on your faces, Squall, Dick, Ace." She said. They turn away from her. "You regret not going with them, do you not?"

"We don't regret anything. I just...never thought anyone cared about me, Dick and Ace. Sympathy is a burden I don't need. But it wouldn't hurt to know someone's got my back. Perhaps I...shouldn't have turned down their invitation." Squall said.

"And for me, I look away from Bruce because I broke his Vow and left Gotham City. But then some of my friends joined me and help me out, but I don't need their help... But... I don't want to turn them down for this. The reason I left is became I want face my problem and trying to become a new hero to myself, but nothings change...I'm still me and I can't go back home or apologize to Bruce for what I did. I'm nothing to myself, I'm not like him or his family, I'm just a failure to him and... I began to regret my decision to leave the Bat-Family and the Super Pets" Ace explained sadly.

"And after I left Batman and live at Jump City, I formed the Teen Titans with my friends, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven... And Starfire. Even since I became Nightwing, I felt I don't want to hang out with them anymore. And see Starfire again. But even since I left, I began to miss them for not hanging out. And I regret my decision to leave them and never saw them again." Nightwing said.

"No. You made the right decision. In order to obtain the crystal, one must fight the real enemy that dwells inside his heart. That enemy must be confronted alone." Cosmos explained.

Then their eye's widened in fury "Our real enemy... Them..." Squall said.

"Yes... Ultimecia, the witch who controls time, Merlin the Rabbit who was magician to her and Slade the criminal mastermind. Defeat them, and the crystal shall be yours. It is a long and lonely road. Will you be able to maintain your lofty dedication to solitude?" She asked. Nightwing smirked.

"That goes without saying. Or do you want us to swear it on these that we were holding." Nightwing said. As he and others walk off.

Cosmos watched him for a minute. Suddenly a cold smile crossed her face, and her eyes narrowed "No... You're doing fine." A low cold voice come from her cold lips..

 **Chapter III: "Do Anything."**

 _No matter how faint, when given a small clue..._

 _There is nothing to do but accept one's fate._

Suddenly Cosmos vanished. in her place, stood Ultimecia. She narrowed her eyes maliciously. Suddenly, Garland, Slade, Merlin and Zod appeared.

"Eliminate Cosmos, and the rest will fall. There is no need for unnecessary risks." General Zod said.

"Do you mean to tell us that you truly have faith in the Emperor's schemes? Is it even possible to give Cosmos an absolute death?" Slade asked.

"...I suppose you have your own plan." General Zod said.

"As do you. I know you have a direct link with Chaos." Ultimecia said. Garland scoffed.

General Zod smirked. "I would do anything to live long enough to witness the dragon's coming. I trust we can count on your cooperation." He said.

Squall, Nightwing and Ace are traveling through Metropolis, lost in thought.

''Lofty dedication to solitude'? Makes it sound like a pretty big deal." Squall said.

'But we ARE on our own. We'll have to proceed with caution." Nightwing said

"There must be some pattern to the way they fight. We just have to figure it out." Ace said as they walk off to somewhere.

 **Chapter IV: Bait**

 _A grand dragon perched on a lofty summit..._

 _Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the heart of the warrior, superhero and animal._

Kefka smiled

"Mmmm. I think what you need is bait." He said.

stared at him out of the corner of his eye. "...Bait?" Kuja asked in curiosity.

"That monkey, kryptonian dog and robin hood would risk their own life to save a friend, right? There's your answer!" Cortex exclaimed.

"But they travel together. The bait would be no easier to acquire than the prey..." Manx said.

"Nonsense! Haven't you noticed the loner yet? You never liked Ultimecia, anyway. I say kill two birds with one stone." Felix suggested.

Squall, Nightwing and Ace have defeat the Manikins in Balamb City and then Squall look at the Feather again.

"Got something on your mind, Squall?" Nightwing asked.

"I used to think good-luck charms were stupid- but after having one on me for a while, it doesn't feel bad at all." He said.

"Now that you mention it... I think Dex-Starr said that his good luck charm was a gift from a friend and he say that he and his team have an unbreakable friendship to each other... so he made a promise to them that they will stay friends. And I want to know what he means." Ace said as he look at book of Atlantis that Salty gave him..

"Well... we don't know what it means... But we have to have out soon." Nightwing suggested as he look at the Pearl.

They began to walking through the Interdimensional Rift and then they heard Kuja, Manx and Deadshot coming behind them.

"Are you enjoying your solitude?" Deadshot asked.

"What do you want? You want shot my spine and make my cripple?" Nightwing asked.

"What? No... But Kuja could say something for you." Deadshot said.

"Just came to get our bait for Zidane, krypto and oliver-fishing. And a reckless, lonesome traveler, a cold hearted dog and a former leader of his own like yourself is just what we needed." Kuja said.

"Sorry, but we're not interested." Ace insisted.

"Beg pardon?" Manx asked.

"I see that Zidane, Krypto and Oliver has some worthless enemies." Squall said. As he draw his Gunblade, Nightwing bring out his night stick and Ace bring out his Laser Gun.

"Bark while you can, boys. You'll soon be yelping for mercy." Kuja said as he down on one knee, Deadshot bring out his Rifle and Manx summon his sword.

They began to fight, Deadshot fire his Rifle at Nightwing, but he dodge his firing and hit him with his night stick. Ace blast Plasm Rain at Manx with his Magical Gun and Squall attack Kuja. Minutes Later, they defeated them.

"Knew you were all talk." Squall spat as Kuja, Deadshot and Manx staggered their foots.

"I've come to realize... that Zidane, Krypto and Oliver would never be interested in chasing a lone wolf, a cold hearted dog and a stubborn hero like you. So, I have come up with a far better idea to make Zidane and his team come to us."

"Enough!" Squall, Nightwing and Ace shouted.

Squall, Nightwing and Ace quickly lunges at Kuja, Deadshot and Manx and attempts to bisect, shot and beat them. Kuja, Deadshot and Manx narrowly darts upward into the air, avoiding the attack.

"We are done dealing with you. Just sit back and watch the second act unfold." Deadshot said as he disappeared with Kuja and Manx. Squall, Ace and Nightwing stared at the spot where Deadshot and the others vanished.

"is worrying about them going to help any?" Squall asked.

No, of course not. Remember what they said to us." Nightwing said.

" _We'll meet up later- after we get our crystals._ " Green Arrow's last word came to the surface of Nightwing's memory.

" _And Ace... I hope you understand your choice for this._ " Krypto' word came to Ace's memory.

" _Promise, okay._ " Bartz word came to Squall.

Squall pulls Bartz's chocobo feather out and looks at it, Nightwing look at the Pearl and Ace look at the Book of Atlantis.

"There's something I have to do. I must...persevere." Squall said as he smiled.

"Me too." Nightwing agreed.

"So am I." Ace agreed too.

 **Chapter V "On Our Own."**

 _To others, the bonds of friendship are light as feathers._

 _But they knows the weight of those chains._

"We have to keep fighting alone. If it's our mission to get the crystal as soon as possible, we have to." Squall said.

"You're right, once we do that. We can all go home." Nightwing said.

"I don't know... It's gonna hard to find them, but we have to do our best to find them." Ace said.

"Wait." Squall said as he sense something around here. "Pulsing of Light, A Survivor from another Planet and a Carrot eater... Someone coming."

"Who was it?" Nightwing asked.

"Wait... I know who it was." Ace said and they saw Superman, Warrior of Light and Captain Carrot.

"Wow... Such a dazzling fellows..." Nightwing said in sarcastic.

"Are you all by yourself?" Warrior of Light asked. " _Why does everybody ask me that?"_ Squall silently said.

"To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy. Cosmos told us that." Nightwing said.

"Cosmos did?" Superman asked.

"Isn't that why you're by yourself, too? We just want to get the crystal and get out." Squall explained.

Superman sighed. "The enemy is not one but many. They have joined forces to defeat us. Should you not look for someone to guard your back?" He asked. And then Squall, Ace and Nightwing glared at him and his team. " _Don't force your thoughts on me. Just stay out of my way._ " Squall silently said.

"We have only one goal. We won't allow for distractions." Ace said as he pointing his gun at Captain Carrot, Squall pointing his Gunblade at Warrior of Light and Nightwing point his night stick at Superman. And they stared shock. " _We need that resolve to persevere_ "

Warrior of Light, Captain Carrot and Superman sighed sadly. "Why do you insist on fighting alone? Can you carve out your path- without the help of others." Warrior of Light said.

They began to fight. Minutes Later, Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot down on one knee. They rises to their feet.

"Looks like I won, and I know how Bruce feel when he fights you, Kal." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, now this is your first time to fight me." Superman agreed.

"You are strong. Don't you have any intention of using that strength to protect the others?" Warrior of Light said

"Fighting together's not the only way." Ace said.

Squall pulls out the chocobo feather Bartz gave him. Nightwing pull out the pearl Aquaman gave him and Ace pull out a Book of Atlantis Salty gave him.

"We can still help each other, even if we're apart. And whether or not we needed it, me, Ace and Dick received their support. So we'll return the favor in our own way. We have to carve out our path to change the situation." Squall explained

"I'm afraid I have misjudged you. I had assumed you preferred to be alone because you did not trust your comrades. You should continue down this road you have chosen. Eventually, all paths join as one. Do not forget. None of us are alone." Warrior of Light said as he, Superman and Captain Carrot went off. Nightwing, Ace and Squall watching them walk away. " _None of us are alone, huh..."_ Squall silently said.

 **Chapter VI: Confronting the Enemy.**

 _A prideful will, bravery and valor..._

 _Even if their words withhold the truth, a warrior, a superhero and animal shows their light through their actions._

Squall, Nightwing and Ace walk through the Chaos Shrine. Suddenly a burst of light flashed, and an image of Cosmos appeared before him. There was a cold smile on her face.

" _Take up your sword, Squall."_ she said in a distorted voice. Suddenly a cloud of darkness to engulf he, melting her features.

Are you finally strong enough to fight me" came a voice, and a figure stood Cosmos place.

"Ultimecia!" Squall shouted, drawing his Gunblade.

"Oh... I don't think she's alone." A voice said and they saw Slade and Merlin the Rabbit.

"Slade!" Nightwing shouted, drawing his night stick.

"Merlin!" Ace shouted as he bring out his Magical Gun.

"We have been waiting for you... ...to obtain that level of ruthless determination." Ultimecia said.

"Ruthless?" Squall asked.

"Yes, the determination to stubbornly follow your own path. The merciless hearts that abandons friends! That is what will lead you to your crystal." Slade said.

"We abandoned our friends!?" Ace gasped.

"Deep inside your heart, you trust no one. That is why you act alone, is it not? By now, Kuja including Manx and Deadshot should be having their way with Zidane, Krypto, Oliver, Arthur, Salty and Bartz. And you did not even try to go save them. Does that not prove you think nothing of them?" Ultimecia said.

"Nightwing... You abandoned the Teen Titans long time ago. And began to blame yourself for not helping them. And because you can't forgive Batman for everything he done for you. And now, you became Anti-social to society and blame on everything you come across." Slade said.

"Ace... When you left Gotham City and live in Balamb City. You hate yourself for what you become and you began to not rely on your friends when they joined you in Balamb City, you rejected their help all because you want to work alone and do all these mission by yourself. But that's not all, you also jealous of your friend Krypto, because he has super power and you don't. Because only have is that Magical Gun." Merlin said.

" _Think nothing of them?_ " Squall silently said.

" _Blame on everything I come across?"_ Nightwing silently said.

" _I'm also jealous of my friend, Krypto?_ " Ace silently said.

"You're doing well. Such is life on the battlefield. Now, let me see- the strength of your pride, courage and bravery." Ultimecia said.

Then Squall, Ace and Nightwing lowers their weapons, saying nothing. Their eyes are closed.

"Hm. Has fear taken hold of you? -I understand. I'll neither run nor hide. I shall be waiting until the time comes." Ultimecia said as she disappeared with Slade and Merlin.

"It's not as simple as you might think." Squall said softly.

 **Chapter VII: "We're Not Alone"**

Squall, Ace and Nightwing stared in sighed as they stared at Gotham City.

"He's right. I am Jealous of Krypto, because he has a superpowers and I don't. All I have was this Magical Gun." Ace muttered.

"Slade was right, I was Anti-social to society and I began to blame myself for not helping my team. And I still can't forgive Bruce for everything and I abandoned the Teen Titans long time ago." Nightwing said.

"We've always had the determination. If we fail we'll lose everything we hold dear we have only our own strength to rely on. That's enough." Squall explained.

"You're right, let's keep going, Dick. We can't keep thinking about the past and what we been through." Ace said.

"All right." Nightwing agreed.

Squall, Nightwing and Ace walks into Ultimecia's clock tower. She, Slade and Merlin on the ramp ahead of them. And they smirk to see them

"So you've come-" Ultimecia said." Having abandoned your comrades only to satisfy your own desires." She said.

"So... Have you decided... To become my Apprentice again, Nightwing? After you left Batman and the Teen Titans, you decided to do this on your own... Or maybe you should work with me again and be a father to you." Slade said.

"And Ace... Do you want surrender, give up on being Bat-hound or fight crime by yourself without your friends? Either way, it is your choice... So what's gonna be?" Merlin asked.

"I only came to fulfill my promise. It's because of them that I can't allow myself to stop. I know that I'm not alone." Squall said as draws his gunblade. "That's why I can fight by myself!" He shouted.

"Slade... I left Bruce because I want to be hero myself, and for the Teen Titans, I didn't abandoned them. We have been disbanded because we want to be heroes on our own. And when I became Nightwing, I want fight crime, save the people in Jump City... and then I began to care for everything i come across, I cannot let everyone down for what I been through. I have be there and protect them all. That's why I became Nightwing. And Slade, I don't want to be your Apprentice because I already have a Father. Nightwing explained.

"Merlin... You're right, I am Jealous to Krypto because he has a superpowers and I don't, but when I received this Magical Gun it change me to because a hero on my own without Batman, I may have broke his Vow, but he still care for me. And I know that it was my choice to wield it. That's why I left Gotham City and live in Balamb City, because I want solve all my problem with my friends. I may turned them down, but I still cared for them. We are still part of the Bat-Family and we always help each other on every missions we come across." Ace explained.

Ultimecia smirked, narrowed her eyes "Interesting. Then fight you shall." She said

Garland, Zod and Takaya approaches Squall, Ace and Nightwing from behind. They've caught between the six villains.

"Yes, against the six of us." Garland exclaimed.

"Will you still feign bravery?" Slade asked. Squall, Nightwing and Ace darted between the six adversaries. Then they grinned

"This is better for us. If we can defeat all of you, then it will make it easier for them. We'll prove it to you. We may be apart, but we still fight together." Squall exclaimed.

Garland looks to his right just in time to see Zidane come barreling into him, knocking him to the ground on one knee, Zod got shot by the arrow on the knee by Green Arrow and Takaya was frozen by Krypto's Freeze breath. Squall, Nightwing and Ace turns to look at what happened

"Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Squall?" Zidane asked.

"See, I know you need my Help, Ace." Krypto said.

"Did we miss anything or something, Dick?" Green Arrow asked.

"Zidane, Krypto, Oliver! Why are you all here?" Squall asked. And they grinned.

"What? Do we need a reason to help someone like your friend Dex-Starr, Ace?" Krypto asked.

"Why don't you just leave this big lummox and his goon to us!" Zidane said, turning his face to Garland. Squall sighed. " _He and his team just doesn't get it..."_

"But we can live with that. He said.

"Yeah, you're right." Nightwing agreed. As he, Squall and Ace turned and facing Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin.

"Thanks for waiting. So-" Squall began as he, Ace and Nightwing bring out their weapons and pointed at them. Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin smirked.

"Shall we dance." Ultimecia said.

Squall is taking swing after swing at Ultimecia, Ace use his Shotlock and fire at Merlin with Chaos Snake, Nightwing switch his Night Stick into a Bo Staff, and going to attack Slade, but they teleports out of the way of each attack. Squall, Ace and Nightwing finally stops trying to keep up with them and gasps, catching their breath for a second while moving straight into their next move.

"How's this!?" Squall shouted.

Squall points his gunblade into the air and begins performing Blasting Zone, Ace use his Shotlock again and use Bubble Burst, Nightwing is going to use his skill to fight Slade.

"Time." Ultimercia said.

Everything freezes in place. The gears in the clock tower, as well as Squall, Nightwing and Ace themselves. Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin moves outside the flow of time and begins walking over to the frozen Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

"Foolish boys. Everything is an illusion." Ultimecia said.

She rubs her hand down his arm as she walks past him. She then holds out her left hand as several sets of violet-colored energy spikes appear in the air, all pointed at Squall, Nightwing and Ace.

"Your hopes, your friends- Your life itself- shall fade!" Slade shouted at Nightwing, Ace and Squall.

Ultimecia restores the normal flow of time. Squall, Ace and Nightwing rapidly adjusts to the changed situation and begins blocking the energy spikes that now begin hurlting themselves toward them. Casting a Fire spell, they destroys nearly all the remaining energy spikes. A small few remain, floating above Ultimecia

"So you would rather die hard." Merlin said!

"Your ability and skills to mess with time- is coming to an end!" Nightwing shouted.

They began to fight Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin. Hours Later, they have been defeated. Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin's body begins discorporating into dark smoke

"Someday, you too will know. The truth of time that can never be reclaimed." Ultimecia said.

"I failed to have you an apprentice... But I'll get you sometime." Slade said.

"Looks like you won by yourself, I guess... But I'll captured your friends soon." Merlin said as he, Slade and Ultimecia vanishing.

Squall, Dick, Ace!" Zidane called out as he, Green Arrow and Krypto run toward them.

"Krypto, Oliver, Zidane, we owe you one." Ace said.

"Aww, it's okay... "Krypto grinned at Ace, and see him being nice to him and his team. Suddenly his eyes widened and his grin fell. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble!" He gasped.

Ace groaned. " _I can't imagine bigger trouble than superman's dog... I guess still don't like Kryptonian._ "

"Bartz, Arthur and Salty! They got caught! It was a trap! We gotta go find them! Now!" Green Arrow said.

"Bartz, Arthur and Salty? Alright. Let's go." Ace said.

"Huh? Really, Ace" Krypto asked.

"Yeah, maybe I should help you for once, Krypto... And one more thing, you're a headache to me." Ace said.

"Hey!" Krypto said as he look annoyed.

Squall pulls out the feather Bartz gave him, Nightwing pulls out the Pearl Aquaman gave him and Ace pull out the Book of Atlantis Salty gave him.

"Gotta give this back to him." Squall said.

"Is that why?" Green Arrow asked.

They shook their heads. "And because they're our friends." Nightwing said.

"Yeah!" Zidane grinned.

Squall, Ace and Nightwing's crystal suddenly appears in the air above him. It looks like ... something. It's most likely meant to be a wing. Ace's Crystal look Light Blue and looks like an Oval and Nightwing's crystal look dark blue and looks like his Symbol. The chocobo feather, the pearl and the book begins to emit a golden glow and floats up by the crystals. The crystals suddenly emits a gold beam of light that leads off into the distance

"That light... You think it's pointing towards Bartz, Salty and Arthur?" Zidane asked.

Squall nodded "Hang in there." He said...

 _Fighting for their friends-_

 _even from a distance, even if alone._

 _It was their resolve to fight alone that brought them the crystals._

 _Its brilliance shines the way to their friends in distress._

 _They hurry under the save their comrade's precious life..._

 **Epilogue: "Your Princess."**

 _Some hold fast to their faith._

 _Some adapt and move forward._

 _For each who has found their crystal, there comes a brief respite..._

Firion inhaled. "The wild rose... I guess that's...that's my one and only answer." He said.

Zidane scratched the side of his head in confusion. "That's why you call your princess?" he asked. Firion smiled softly.

Suddenly, the two hear a loud sound. They look around, trying to identify the source. After a moment, they run.


	11. Destiny Odyssey 9

**Destiny Odyssey IX**

 **Melodies of Life, Hope and Friendship**

 _Zidane, the roving thief, green Arrow, the heroic archery and Krypto, the kryptonian dog, are in search of theor crystal._

 _After parting ways with Squall, Nightwing and Ace, they continues on their exciting adventure with their partners, Bartz, Aquaman and Salty._

 _But the strong bond between the six travelers is about to be threatened by deadly music._

 _Will they find their true treasure beyond the trials that await them._

Kuja glared at Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin with hatred will Deadshot and Manx are in a middle of the argument

"No... That's a lie!" Kuja screamed. And Ultimecia and Slade smirked.

"I'm afraid not. Sadly, you are no more than a vessel...a flawed one at that." Ultimecia explained.

"Your Rifle is no match against arrows, so I guess you can't do this." Slade said.

"The invisibility will wear off soon, and that way... He's senses you and began to find you. Meaning that's you're power is worthless then his." Merlin said.

"My rifle is better then his Bow and Arrow! There's no way he can outmatch me!" Deadshot insisted.

"You're bluffing, Merlin. My power is better then his Drive Forms. And beside his buddy is not very good in invisibility. But I am better then he is, cause I'm a Phanty-Cat from the Phantom Zone and I'm a Pet to General Zod. So what do you say about, Wabbit?!" Manx said.

"Do not look down on us! Our performance will be the brightest in this entire cast! Just you watch. When the curtain falls, even you will give me a standing ovation! Deadshot, Manx, let's go!" Kuja spat and turned around leaving with Deadshot and Manx. Ultimecia watched them with a cold smile

"What a pathetic trio... But perhaps they can handle the little monkey, the dog and an archery." Slade said

 **Chapter II: A Race**

Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow stopped in the middle of Metropolis.

"Hey, Guys. Wanna have a race?" Zidane asked.

Bartz turned around, an excited look in his eyes. "A race?" He said slowly.

"Why in Neptune should we have a race for?" Aquaman asked.

"Yeah. Whoever finds his crystal first wins. What do you think?" Green Arrow asked.

Salty grinned. "So it's a treasure hunt. This is gonna be easy." He said?

"Hey, don't forget. You're talking to a professional thief here." Zidane said.

"And for me, you're talking to the Superdog who has great senses." Krypto said.

"So am I... You're talking. to the archery who was great finding treasures." Green Arrow said.

Aquaman smirked "Then we're going to be just like the thief, the archer, the dog who fly and steal victory." He said.

"The treasure...is this way." Zidane said.

Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow sets off running in that direction

"The treasure...is this way." Barra imitate him.

"Who, you stop imitating. That's very annoying." Aquaman said.

Bartz, Aquaman and Salty begins running in the same direction

"Go, go, go!" Bartz shouted.

"I knew I should be team up with Tidus, but he's a bit exciting for me." Aquaman muttered as followed Bartz.

And now they are going to have a race to find the Crystals.

"Is that supposed to be me." Zidane asked. Suddenly he, Krypto and Green Arrow stopped, and turned around. Bartz, Aquaman and Salty came to a sudden halt as well, looking back at Them.

"Hey, Guys, something wrong?" Salty asked. They turned to look back, and grinned abashedly.

"Uh...nothing. Heh, just let a real thief, superdog and archery show you how it's done!" Krypto said, as he, Zidane and Green Arrow continue running.

"More like I'll show YOU!" Bartz said, and he, Aquaman and Salty chased after them, they began to laughed. However, Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow's eyes narrowed in concern. " _What...what is this feeling._ " Zidane said silently.

 **Chapter III: Idiot Schemes**

 _Only those who understand how difficult it is to face consequences can overcome a crisis..._

"You have deliberately broken their spirit. I cannot say I approve of your behavior." Zod said

Ultimecia smirked. "Do you mean Kuja, Deadshot and Manx? I merely told them the truth. Think of it as an inspirational chat. See how he now plots to catch the monkey, dog and the archery?" He said.

Garland scoffed. "I doubt their quarry will be so easily snared with cheap tricks..." He said.

"We should be on our way soon... The proud lion, the Bat-hound and the night hero approaches our blind." Slade said as he, Merlin and Ultemecia left.

Garland sighed. "...Again, I am forced to participate in these idiot schemes." He said.

"I know... It's like we have no choice for this." Zod said.

Krypto dimiss his Greatsword, Green Arrow lower his Bow and Zidane stored his Mage Masher. Bartz, Salty and Arthur continue ahead, while staring around the Kingdom of Far Far Away. Zidane sighed.

"Bartz, do you even have any idea where you're going? If you only focus on what's right in front of you, you'll never see the route ahead!" He said

Bartz shrugged. "Eh, I don't mind a little aimless wandering. In fact, it's what I do best! Besides, since there're all these guys trying to stop us, we must be going the right way!" He said, as he continue walking.

"...Is this guy for real." Zidane asked.

"Don't know... But let's keep going, and search those treasure." Green Arrow said.

Zidane, Krypto, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Salty and Bartz are walking. They see a crystal floating ahead of them.

"What could that be?" Bartz asked

"It looks like-" Zidane begun.

"A crystal!" Bartz finished and rushes forward laughing excitedly.

"Bartz, hold on!" Aquaman said as he and Salty tried to stop him.

"Wha-? Hey, wait." Krypto said, as he, Green Arrow and Zidane chasing them.

However, Bartz reached the crystal. The instant he touched it, there was blinding flash of light. When it vanished, Bartz, Aquaman and Salty were gone.

"Huh... Bartz? Where did he go? Heeey!" Zidane called out.

"Arthur!? Where are you?" Green Arrow called out.

"Salty! Where did you go? Salty!?" Krypto called out.

"How perfectly poetic" They heard a voice and it was Kefka, with Felix and Cortex.

"The mouse, puppy and fish scampers off, but the monkey, dog and archer just keep hanging around!" Kefka laughed.

"Well, whatever. This should still be interesting, at least." Felix said.

"Hey! Is this your doing? What did you do with Bartz and his team?" Zidane shouted.

"What's wrong with you, you noisy baboon? Too stupid to even get caught in a trap?" Cortex asked playfully.

"Tell me where they are... or we'll force it out of you." Krypto said.

They began to fight, Green Arrow fire three arrows at Felix, Krypto use Strike Raid at Cortex and Zidane attack Kefka and they defeated them.

"Just give it up already. I wanna know where they are!" Zidane demanded.

Kefka laughed "I'm afraid the mouse, fish and puppy are... SMACK ...dab in the middle of enemy territory. Go look for him if you want, but you'll just be wasting your time." He said as he, Felix and Cortex disappeared. Krypto, Zidane and Green Arrow stood still for a moment.

"What should we do now?" Green Arrow asked.

"We have to go find them." Krypto said.

"Bartz, Arthur, Salty... We're coming to find you." Zidane said and ran off with Krypto and Green Arrow.

 **Chapter IV: Thief, Superdog, Archer, Knight, General and Fox**

 _A castle towering above the heavens..._

 _Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior, superhero and animal._

At Star City, Deadshot, Manx and Kuja glared at Kefka, Felix and Cortex.

"All our plans are ruined thanks to you. How do you plan on making up for this?" Kuja demanded. Kefka smiled mockingly.

"My goodness, you seem absolutely piqued! Is someone having a bad hair day?" Kefka laughed. Suddenly, he fell quite as Manx placed his sword next to his throat, glaring at him through wide eyes.

"Quiet, you!" Manx hissed. "Don't you dare mock him!"

"Hoo boy, I hate hissy fits..." Felix sighed. "Okay, follow us. You're gonna like this." He said in a sing-song. As he, Kefka and Cortex leave.

Deadshot, Manx and Kuja watching them. "Hmph, we'll see. ...Ugh, how far have I fallen that this clown is my closest ally? No matter. A poor prelude may yet lead to a grand finale." Deadshot said, as he and the others followed them.

Zidane, Krypto and Green arrived at the city of Atlantis. "Ugh... How could I have let this happen?" Zidane asked.

"This is no time for self-pity. We have to find them." Green Arrow said.

"Heeey! Bartz, Salty, Arthur! Where are you!" Krypto called out. And head out with Zidane and Green Arrow.

Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow are running through Ultimecia's clock tower. They comes to a stop.

"Come on, you guys. Where are you." Zidane said.

Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow then hears Squall, Ace and Nightwing talking to Ultimecia, Merlin, Slade, Takaya, Zod and Garland. So they have to hear what Squall, Nightwing and Ace are saying.

I know that I'm not alone." Squall said as draws his gunblade. "That's why I can fight by myself!" He shouted.

"Slade... I left Bruce because I want to be hero myself, and for the Teen Titans, I didn't abandoned them. We have been disbanded because we want to be heroes on our own. And when I became Nightwing, I want fight crime, save the people in Jump City... and then I began to care for everything i come across, I cannot let everyone down for what I been through. I have be there and protect them all. That's why I became Nightwing. And Slade, I don't want to be your Apprentice because I already have a Father. Nightwing explained.

"Merlin... You're right, I am Jealous to Krypto because he has a superpowers and I don't, but when I received this Magical Gun it change me to because a hero on my own without Batman, I may have broke his Vow, but he still care for me. And I know that it was my choice to wield it. That's why I left Gotham City and live in Balamb City, because I want solve all my problem with my friends. I may turned them down, but I still cared for them. We are still part of the Bat-Family and we always help each other on every missions we come across." Ace explained. And Krypto overheard him saying about him and how he was jealous of him, but then he smiled as he finally understand himself.

"Squall? That Idiot!" Zidane said.

"Oh boy, looks like Ace needs some help." Krypto said.

"Oh, well. Let's go help them." Green Arrow said. As they ran off to help them.

We'll prove it to you. We may be apart, but we still fight together." Squall exclaimed.

Garland looks to his right just in time to see Zidane come barreling into him, knocking him to the ground on one knee. , Zod got shot by the arrow on the knee by Green Arrow and Takaya was frozen by Krypto's Freeze breath. Squall, Nightwing and Ace turns to look at what happened

"Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Squall?" Zidane asked.

"See, I know you need my Help, Ace." Krypto said.

"Did we miss anything or something, Dick?" Green Arrow asked.

"Zidane, Krypto, Oliver! Why are you all here?" Squall asked. And they grinned.

"What? Do we need a reason to help someone like your friend Dex-Starr, Ace?"

Krypto asked. "Why don't you just leave this big lummox and his goon to us!" Zidane said, turning his face to Garland.

Garland laughed "So you challenge me without hesitation. You are quite the cocky ones." He said.

"Didn't exactly want to fight against a lady. And I suggest you worry about yourself." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, and beside we can't hurt a lady... Well, except me and Zidane did...three times." Krypto said and he look so embarrassed and so does Zidane.

They began to fight, Zidane use his power at Garland, Krypto use Sonic Blade at Takaya and Green Arrow fire Blizzard Arrow Sir and they defeated them.

Zod laugh "That was just what I needed- to work out some of the kinks. And I'll be the one who hurt Superman's dog." He said. And he, Garland and Takaya teleported.

"What's those guys MADE of." Zidane remarked.

"Don't know, but let's go find them." Krypto said as he and the other ran off to find Squall and the others.

Squall, Dick, Ace!" Zidane called out as he, Green Arrow and Krypto run toward them.

"Krypto, Oliver, Zidane, we owe you one." Ace said.

"Aww, it's okay... "Krypto grinned at Ace, and see him being nice to him and his team. Suddenly his eyes widened and his grin fell. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble!" He gasped.

"Bartz, Arthur and Salty! They got caught! It was a trap! We gotta go find them! Now!" Green Arrow said.

A while later, Squall, Zidane and the others are walking through the World of Darkness.

"Never thought Bartz, Arthur and Salty would fall for a trap." Squall remarked.

"Why would they have themselves defenceless?" Ace asked.

"It's our fault. We got too caught up in our race." Krypto explained.

"Stay sharp. You seem to be one of their targets." Ace said.

Zidane nodded "Yeah, maybe. But we're not losing sight of OUR target! We're rescuing Bartz, Arthur and Salty right away." Zidane looked up at the feather, pearl and the Book of Atlsntis floating above them, following the beam of light shooting from it. "They're gotta be at the end of this light..."

 **Chapter V: Reunion**

 _A moment of negligence commands the warrior to a solo performance._

 _Thus is the nature of battle._

Squall, Ace, Nightwing, Krypto, Green Arrow and Zidane walked past the city of Gotham. Squall, Nightwing and Ace stopped and look at Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow.

"There's something we wanted to say... Thank you. I mean it. If you hadn't..." Nightwing said.

"Forget it!" Krypto said. "Together, it'll be even easier to save Bartz, Arthur and Salty."

"Knowing you... Yeah, it won't be a problem." Squall said. They all stared at the Feather, Book and Pearl.

The light's getting brighter! You think Bartz, Arthur and Salty are near?" Green Arrow asked.

"Straight ahead of us... Let's hurry." Ace said, pointing forward. They followed his paw to see Bartz, Arthur and Salty running towards them, holding a crystals in their hands and paw.

Bartz, Arthur, Salty! Where've you been?" Zidane asked.

"Zidane! Squall, everyone, you came too!" Bartz said.

"You look alright." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, we managed to get away from a lot of mean-looking guys. But, never mind that. Look at this. Salty said as he and Bartz show them the Crystal.

"We nicked these crystal from them. Looks like we win!" Bartz said, grinned at Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow. And they sighed in defeat.

"Ha. I don't believe it. And here I was actually worried about you." Zidane said, he reach toward the crystal.

Ace's eye widened in alarm. "Wait! No-" He begun, but it's too late. Zidane's fingers grazed the crystals, and there was a burst of light.

Suddenly Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow felt themselves being pulled away.

"Guys?" Bartz's voice called out, from a distant. Suddenly there was a roaring sound as Krypto, Zidane, Green Arrow sped off through light. Suddenly there was a second burst of light. When it vanished, they found themselves, standing in front of Chaos's Shrine.

"Where are we?" Zidane asked.

"Looks like we're in Chaos's Shrine." Krypto said and they heard a Laughed

"We finally meet again." The voice said and it was Kuja with Deadshot and Manx.

"Kuja!" Zidane gasped.

"Manx!" Krypto gasped.

"Deadshot!" Green Arrow gasped.

Kuja smirked coldly "You have such a considerate friends. They didn't even think twice before delivering you our trap." He explained.

"So it's all your fault, huh... What did you do to our friends?" Krypto demanded.

Manx scowled. "You're still worried about others in this situation? Such recklessness." He said.

"Just answer us." Green Arrow demanded.

Deadshot smirked. "Don't like being alone? What would you do if you were to lose that which you were trying to protect?" He asked.

"What?" Zidane said, confused. Kuja smiled widely

As one who shares your fate, we simply had to see how your heart would break upon realizing how powerless you truly are." Kuja said, Krypto, Zidane and Green Arrow scowled furiously. "Your friends will get hurt, and there is nothing you can do. Like a bird, dog and human trapped in a cage, you can only listen as they scream in terror..."

"Shut up!" Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto shouted.

"We'll be looking forward to your solo performance." Manx said, as he vanished with Kuja and Deadshot.

"Guys." Zidane said softly.

 **Chapter VI: "We Are All The Same."**

 _They cannot stop going forward. Because they knows, someday they will return to those places._

Garland, Zod and Takaya are standing at Crystal World and look at Kuja, Manx and Deadshot.

"You are growing reckless, Kuja." He said.

You again... Have you come to laugh at us, too?" Kuja asked.

"Not at all. You and I are the same. Not just me, Zod or Garland. We are all the same. Even that witch, Ultimecia... We all bear the same fate. You have only been...directed...because you are new." Garland explained.

"And Manx... I have some bad news for you from Chaos. He said that if you stay in this world too long, you'll fade away completely if you don't return to the Phantom Zone. And for that... Everyone and Zod will forget about you completely." Merlin explained.

"Deadshot... You and I have same the goal. We want to defeat our nemesis and take over Metropolis, and you want everything you want from the Justice League. But... Also not recovered from the Hospital for your injuries. And you're gonna die soon, if you don't get fully recovered." Zod Explained.

"I'll fade away..." Manx muttered and then he laughed insanely. "Yes! I can finally feel the darkness in my heart! But I can't fade until I defeat Krypto!" He said.

"I'll die... Then..." Deadshot began to laugh. "I can't die from my injuries, I still have things to do for Green Arrow. I'll have to make sure he'll be kill by my Bullets." He said.

Kuja widened in shock "We... are all... the same...? I see..." He muttered. Suddenly his shoulder began to tremble, then he burst out laughing, a manic look in his eyes. "I finally understand. It's all so clear. How could I have let them convince me otherwise? I was born for the lead role, and they, merely the chorus." He exclaimed. As Garland watched him.

 **Chapter VII: Believe**

Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto are sitting at edge of Pandemonium, and there was a defeated look on their face.

"Are you alright, Zidane?" Green Arrow said in worried.

"Of course he's not. He's just hate being alone." Krypto said.

"Guys? I don't- What should we do?" Zidane asked.

"I don't know..." Krypto said.

Then Cosmos appears. Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto turns their head to the side, away from her.

"Today's not a good day for a date or go for a walk." Zidane said. Then the goddess place her hand on his shoulder.

" _Zidane, Krypto, Oliver, don't be afraid._ " She said.

"But I'm powerless. There's nothing I can do for them." Zidane explained.

"He's right. And for me... I don't belong in your world, I belong in mind... And I don't know what I should do." Krypto said.

"Even for me... This is gonna be hard for me to fight on my own without my friends and Black Canary." Green Arrow explained.

" _There is always something that can be done. Is there not?_ " She said.

"But...it might be too late..." Zidane said.

" _Your friends believe in you. They do not think you will fail. You should believe in them._ " Cosmos said.

"Believe...in them..." Krypto repeated.

" _Your friends are strong._ " Cosmos said.

"You're right. They are strong, even if we're weak. We are still strong to the end, and I know that if I leave this world. I'll go back home and never come back... But I'll remember the times we spend together." Krypto said.

"I guess. That's true... They made me strong to keep on fighting, and I'm so glad to be part of the Justice League. And even for Black Canary... I decided, I'll make things right no matter what!" Green Arrow said.

"Yeah. You're right. They aren't the type to get beat up that easily. I have to make sure they're alright. That's-that's the least I can do! Thanks a lot, Cosmos. Wow. I guess I must really look pathetic. It's usually me who's cheering up the ladies." Zidane said.

Cosmos shakes her head and laugh softly. " _Your gentleness is also your strength._ " She said, vanished in a flash of light.

"Gotta... Gotta stay sure of ourselves!" Zidane said.

"Yeah... Together!" Krypto said.

 **Chapter VIII: Conflict Between Brother, Kryptonian and Shooter**

"I'm going back... to the friends that believe in me! It doesn't matter who I'm up against! Nothing can stop me now!" Zidane said.

"Yeah... My friends are waiting for me back home, so I have to get the crystal and head back home!" Krypto said.

"Once I find the treasure... I tell everything included Black Canary about my adventures." Green Arrow said.

They came to a sudden halt in the middle of the Crystal World. Standing befoee them, wearing a victorious smug, was-

"Kuja, Deadshot, Manx, get out of our way!" Zidane shouted.

"As if you have any place to go." Kuja replied.

"We're going back to our friends and our world." Krypto explained.

"Why not surrender? Do you despise being alone and weak that much?" Deadshot said.

"We just... believe in them." Green Arrow explained.

Deadshot scoffed. "Believe? In others? Why do you persist with this mummers' farce?"

"Believe in our friends isn't a game. You should know. You've got friends, right?" Krypto said softly, pleaded at Manx.

Kuja, Manx and Deadshot eyes widened in hatred, and a growl of disgust crept out of Manx's throat.

"Friends? Don't you dare associate us with those animals and freaks, Krypto!" Manx shouted furiously. Krypto, Zidane and Green Arrow flinched those word he said.

"But-" Krypto begun.

Kuja fires a ball of energy at Zidane, which he dodges, Manx is doing his Fencing skill at Krypti, but he block his attack. And Deadshot shot at Green Arrow but manage to avoid his bullets.

Deadshot sighed "You've disappointed us. We wanted so much to enjoy this hopeless tragedy. What an utter failure." He laughed.

"It's time to close the curtains to this silly drama." Kuja said.

Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow running up the side of one of the large pillars in Crystal World. Kuja, Deadshot and Manx flying through the air, chasing them.

"Let us perform a piece for you. It's your requiem. And Krypto, once I get rid of you. You'll be trapped in this world forever." Manx said.

Kuja begins unleashing an onslaught of energy balls at Zidane, Deadshot use his Gattling Gun at Green Arrow, Manx use his invisible and going to attack Krypto, laughing all the while. Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto dodges and avoid all of them.

"There's no way, I'll be stuck here from you, Manx." Krypto said.

"And you call that music?" Green Arrow asked.

"Just playing the overture." Deadshot said.

"Of course you are. Now we're playing... the finale!" Krypto cried out. As he use his press his watch and turn into his Valor Form and it change his Cape and Dog Tag and now he's holding two swords.

They began to fight them, Zidane fight Kuja, Green Arrow fired his arrows at Deadshot and Krypto use his Valor Power at Madam and they defeat them.

 **Chapter IX: Return**

Then Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto'' crystal appears in the air above them. It looks like a small version of the crystal of creation, Krypto's crystal looks like Jewel and Green Arrow's Crystal looks like his Symbol. It floats down into their hands and paw.

"As long as we have our friends and homes, losing just isn't an option." Zidane said.

"I may not return to their world's, but I'll treasure their adventures with me." Krypto said.

"When, I get down... My friends will be here for me." Green Arrow said.

Kuja, Manx and Deadshot's body begins discorporating into dark smoke. Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto walked and stood over them.

"Kuja, tell us something. Is it really so hard to trust in someone?" Zidane asked.

"Manx, are you sure you don't want to go back to the Phantom Zone with Zod?" Krypto asked.

"Deadshot, you don't want to die from your injuries, are you sure you want to die like this?" Green Arrow asked.

Kuja scoffed. "What good is trust? You cling to others only because you are helpless alone." He said

"I told you before... I don't want to go back to that place, I might as well die in this world." Manx said

"I just don't want to go back home and recovered my injuries, but I stay in this world and be defeat by you." Deadshot said.

But if you have trust in others, then you're never alone." Zidane explained.

"He's right, Manx. If you forgive yourself for everything you done back in Krypton." Krypto explained.

"And even though, you're wife and your daughter are waiting for you to come back, they are worried for you." Green Arrow explained.

"Cease with the noise! I've heard enough! Never... When the curtain falls, it is I who shall bask in the applause." Kuja said softly.

"How can I forgive myself for everything in Krypton... I don't want to back and see my friends again." Manx said softly.

"My wife left me with my daughter, I have nothing inside me... I am nothing to them... I am... The worst..." Deadshot said softly. And then he, Manx and Kuja disappeared.

"Kuja." Zidane said.

"Manx." Krypto said.

"...Floyd." Green Arrow said and he realized it was his first time to say Deadshot's Real name.

Then the crystals begins floating away from them, leading them. They ran after it.

They are traveling around the Rify

Hey, over there." They heard a voice. And they saw Bartz, Squall and the others running toward them.

"Heeey!" Krypto cried out. As he and Green Arrow run towards them. And Zidane follow them.

" _I have friends who believe in me. That's how I'm able to face any hardship. That's how it's always been, and that's how it'll always be. I'm going back...to where I belong. Together._ " Zidane silently said.

" _I have Streaky and Ace on my side. And I'm glad to see them again, once we go home. I'll tell Kevin about all the adventures I have been through with Superman and the others._ " Krypto silently said.

" _All the people I care are here for me. And I glad to be member of the Justice League, and be with Black Canary and all my friends. They are the greatest guy I know._ " Green Arrow silently said.

 _At the end of darkness's performance, the treasure were their to claim._

 _Unwavering trust in their friends turned their fear into courage._

 _No matter how deep the world's despair, the shining light of trust will never fade._

 _With the pursuit for their crystal at an end, they calls out to their dear friends._

 **Epilogue: Too Close to the Light**

 _The crystals...the light of hope also shines on those hidden in darkness._

 _They can never bathe in that light, yet they cannot help but reach out for it._

Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion, Sinestro, Rankorr and Golbez are walking past each other without looking at each other. Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion stops.

"Do you miss the light." Sephiroth asked, turned to stared at them

Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr glared insanely at Sephiroth. "We merely have duties to fulfill." Globez replied.

Ansem smiled sincerely. "Too close to the brightness, and you may get scorched." He said, and continued on his path with Sephiroth and Klarion...


	12. Destiny Odyssey 10

**Destiny Odyssey X**

 **The Road to Tomorrow**

 _Tidus, the young man with the heart of an unflinching ace, Streaky, the supercat with the power of Kryptonian, and Shazam, the superhero with the power of the God of thunder-_

 _Traveling in search of their crystal, they spurs on their companions with their cheerful disposition._

 _But their eyes were only on one man's back- his father, the bulldog's back- Lobo's Dog, and the_ _champion of earth's back- Shazam's enemy_ _,_

 _Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam- now an enemy sided with Chaos._

 _Tidus, Shazam and Streaky must someday break clear of their father, bulldog and enemy's giant shadows._

 **Chapter I: "Doesn't Count."**

"Okay! We're done here!" Tidus said as he dismiss his Sword after defeating the Manikins.

"That's was quick." Streaky said.

"I guess we got through that somehow." Firion said.

Tidus held his triumphant fist. "Piece of cake! I'll take down every last one of Chaos's bunch." He said.

"So do I... I'll defeat them as long as I could!" Shazam said.

"We're counting on you." Cecil said as he, Hal Jordon and Fendor approach Tidus, Streaky and Shazam.

"Yah...! E-every last one but Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr. Don't worry. I won't finish THEM off." Tidus added hurried.

"Heh. He's no easy adversary." Hal Jordon commented.

"Yeah, and so does Streaky and Billy." Fendor said.

"You have friends and family, too, don't you?" Batman asked.

"Jecht, Dawg and Adam, wasn't it?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah, Black Adam... He's team up with Jecht and Dawg, so I'm going to fight for sure." Shazam said.

"My old man doesn't count." Tidus said sternly.

"And so does, Dawg." Streaky said.

"What?" Cecil said as he look shock.

"He's going down first! I don't care if he begs for mercy." Tidus said furiously, clenching his fist.

"And for Dawg... He ruined Krypto's Life, and I got so angry at him for what he done to him. So I'm going fight for sure, he may be Lobo's Dog, but I don't care! He's going down for sure!" Streaky as he look angry.

"And Billy, you're okay with this?" Hal Jordon asked.

"Why should I? They wanted to fight them, just like what I want to fight Adam... So I have to go along with it. Because this is their story and adventures after all." Shazam said.

"I see... But Tidus... Jecht was your-" Hal Jordon begun.

"Streaky, I know you wanted to fight him... But... The Dawg you were going to fight is not him, it was his dimensional self. Are you okay with it?"

"And Tidus... Jecht was your father... And he's your own flesh and blood. Are you sure you're-" Cecil begun.

"I'm looking forward to it." Tidus said.

"I know, he's the Dawg from another Dimension, but that makes me feels like I'm actually fighting the one in my Dimension." Streaky said.

"I know... It's crazy, but this is my battle for Black Adam." Shazam said. As he, Streaky and Tidus ran off, Cecil, Hal Jordon, Fendor, Firion, Batman and Mike are following them

" _My heart started to race. Just the thought of seeing my old man again... There was no way I could stay calm._ " Tidus silently said.

" _My battle with Dawg is waiting for me back in my Dimension, and he'll have to wait after I get back home and defeat his Dimensional self._ " Streaky silently said.

" _Black Adam wants me to fight me... And I'm going to win for sure, cause this is what's heroes do when they fight their own enemies._ " Shazam silently said.

 **Chapter II: Absolute Death**

 _Because they're so close-_

 _because they're so important-_

 _they are all the harder to overcome..._

The Emperor, Mr. Freeze, Bizzaro-Krypto, Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg stood in patron of Pandemonium.

"If Cosmos is given an absolute death, the cycle will break, and the world will be ours..." Mr. Freeze expalined.

"And if that happens, things'll go back to they way they were before?" Black Adam asked.

The Emperor stared at Jecht. "Things will 'go' however we will them." He said

"And the boy... We can both go home?" Jecht said.

"Even Streaky... Take him back to his dimension and I'll go back to mine?" Dawg asked.

"Will me and Shazam will head back too, and we'll be able to end our conflict" Black Adam asked.

The Emperor nodded. "Yes...that is a promise." He said.

 **Chapter III: Parting**

Tidus, Cecil, Shazam, Hal Jordon, Streaky and Mike are traveling around Khandaq.

"There're still plenty of enemies out there... We'll just have to take them all out, too!" Tidus said.

"I like to see this battle going." Streaky said.

"Sometimes, Heroes always win to the end." Shazam said.

Hal Jordon sighed. "Tidus, Billy, Streaky... I envy your will's. Nothing sways you from your path." He explained.

"Huh?"

"Sinestro... Well... He... Never mind." Hal Jordon said.

"My rival... Rankorr... Forget it. Let's keep going." Fendor said.

"My brother...he's- ...It's nothing. We should be off." Cecil said. As he, Hal Jordon and Fendor walked off. Tidus, Streaky and Shazam stared at each other and sighed.

"...Geez, why doesn't they just go talk to them they're so worried." Tidus asked.

"Maybe, we should... Let them be?" Streaky asked.

"Yeah... That's a good idea... Let's go tell them."

"Hey, Cecil, Hal, Fendor..." Tidus called out. ,and after coming to a halt in front of Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor, explained their idea.

Fendor eye's widened as they finished. "Truly? Are you sure?" Fendor asked.

Tidus, Streaky and Shazam nodded "Try listening to your friends more often!" Shazam suggested.

Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil smiled "Thank you." Hal Jordon said, as he, Fendor and Cecil went off.

 **Chapter IV: The Emperor, Bizzaro-Dog and Cold Research's Advice**

 _Sisters with a powerful bond..._

 _Their strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior, superhero and animal._

After Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor left, Firion, Batman and Mike approaches Tidus, Shazam and Streaky from behind.

"Where is Cecil and his team? Do you know where they went?" Firion asked.

"Uhh..." Tidus muttered.

Tidus, Streaky and Shazam explains everything about what's going on.

"I was afraid that they'd get mad. After all, me, Streaky and Shazam are the ones who told Cecil and the others to leave the party. So we made all kinds of excuses, trying to laugh my way out of it... I'm pretty good at that, you know." Tidus narrated in his mind.

"So in other words, you sent them to go see Golbez, Rankorr and Sinestro." Batman said.

"If you want to put it bluntly... Cecil seemed a bit preoccupied with Golbez, you know? So I thought it would be better for him to get and get some answers instead of wasting time all by himself." Tidus explained.

"And for Fendor... He seems so wondering about Rankorr. And he knows that's from 15 Years later that we were from, so I told him to take off with Cecil and Hal Jordon. So he may... He may want to talk to him." Streaky explained.

"And Hal Jordon... I noticed that's he seems so confused about Sinestro. I tell him go off and find him, because... He wants to know if Sinestro has a change of heart and be reformed." Shazam explained.

"Was that...a bad idea?" Tidus asked.

"No, it's alright. It's their decision they make." Mike said. And it make Tidus, Streaku and Shazam laugh nervously.

"But Tidus, are you okay? You have family on the enemy's side, too." Firion asked.

"Streaky... Are you sure, you're going to fight him?" Mike asked.

"Please, Shazam... Don't do anything stupid with them." Batman said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Shazam said.

"Of course, I'm sure. I have fight him, no matter what it takes." Streaky said.

"No need to worry about him!" Tidus said.

"Why not? He is your father, right?" Batman asked.

"And I hate his guts. He's a bully who always treated me like a little kid. I swore I'd beat the lights out of him someday. So, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Tidus explained.

"Me too, Dawg is being a Bully to Krypto, so I have to help him. He may not be the Dawg from my Dimension, but I have to fight him." Streaky explained.

"And for Black Adam. He was going to hurt all of friends, so I can't just go on my own without Tidus and Streaky, he was team up with Jecht and Dawg. So I have to with them." Shazam said.

"Alright. In that case-" Firion begun.

"Off we go." Tidus finished.

Tidus, Streaky and Shazam soared through Fiora, looking out over the area. And they put away their weapons.

"Okay! All clear over here!" Streaky said.

"Um... There's a problem... Where's Firion and his team?" Shazam asked.

"Huh? Firion! Bruce! Mike! Yoohoo! Rosebud! Where are you?" Tidus called out. "Are they lost?" He asked.

"No... Not really.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jecht's little boy and his friends." The voice said and then Tidus recognized it and it was Jecht with Dawg and Black Adam.

"Dawg!" Streaky shouted.

"Adam!" Shazam shouted.

"Dad!" Tidus shouted.

"Yep, Streaky... The one and only. What? Do you think you're waiting for someone then me?" Dawg asked.

"No... I'm not." Streaky said.

"That's right, Billy. But it's Black Adam, get it right this time!" Black Adam corrected.

"Sorry, but you're actually here now." Shazam said.

"What's wrong? I'm standing right here. Come and get me. Or are you so scared that you can't even move?" Jecht asked.

"I'm not scared!" Tidus retorted.

"Silence!" Emperor's Voice said as he appeared with Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

"What is it now, Your Majesty?" Jecht asked.

Can you see, we're busy here." Dawg said.

"Your son and his friends stands before you driven by a fierce hatred. This does not aid us in our endeavors." The Emperor explained

"Tah! "What a hassle." Black Adam said, stepping back with Jeff and Dawg and standings next to them.

"What are you guys babbling about!?" Tidus asked, looking down at the six. Jecht folded his arm as he looked at Tidus, Black Adam float in mid air and stare at Shazam, Dawg chuckled and look at Streaky.

"He says we can't fight today. Let's save it for later." Dawg said as he, Black Adam and Jecht begins to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Don't bail out on me and my team." Tidus shouted, and run forward, but then Mr Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto stop them.

Emperor scoffed "Do you hate your father?" He asked.

"Billy... Why are so ready to fight Black Adam." Mr. Freeze asked.

"Streaky... How come you want to fight Dawg for?" Bizzaro-Krypto asked.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky bring out their weapons. "Outta the way!" Tidus shouted.

"I suggest you direct that aggression towards us." Emperor said.

"Hatred alone will never yield the crystal. Your prayers shall be heard by no one." Mr. Freeze said

The Emperor raises his staff and the floor underneath Tidus, Streaky and Shazam emits electricity, knocking them and paralyzed Shazam down on one knee. The Emperor, Mr Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto teleports away.

"What does that mean!? Try making some sense." Tidus shouted as he and his team heard their laughter. They get back to their feet, growling. " _When it came down to it, my problem wasn't that he got away. The thing that really made me mad was-_ " Tidus narrated.

"It just isn't like you... Taking orders like that." Tidus said softly.

"What did you say, Tidus?" Shazam asked.

"Nothing... Let's go." Tidus said as he head off to find Jecht, and Streaky and Shazam followed him.

 **Chapter V: Yours Alone**

 _While in pursuit of a dream, the path one must take is clear._

 _But when the dream is achieved._ "

At Chaos's Shrine

Sinestro narrowed his eyes. "Jecht, Dawg, Adam. It seems you could not 'let go' of your past after all." He said.

Jecht scowled. "...The past ain't important. We just wanna know if doing this'll put the world back as it was." Jecht said.

"If it does...will you be satisfied? Will you blindly follow that man's words until the moment he betrays you?"

"We... Dammit!" He growled.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky are looking for Batman, Firion and Mike and they saw them

"Firion! Are you okay?" Tidus cried out to them and he, Streaky and Shazam saw him, Batman and Mike approaching them.

"I get it now. Like father, like son. What a resemblance." Firion said as he look impressed.

"Yeah, even Cat and Dog's fighting each other as Rivals." Yami agreed.

"Well, I can't argue for this but... I understand why he want to fight you for... To make him have strength." Batman said.

"Was it him? Was my old man here?" Tidus asked.

"With Dawg?" Streaky asked.

"And Adam?" Shazam said!

Firion nodded. "Until just a second ago. We crossed swords, but we let them go. Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg are yours to defeat. We can't take that from you. Come on, let's go finish this!" He said, as he walk off with Batman and Mike.

"Yeah..." Tidus said softly.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked, turning back at Tidus, Shazam and Streaky.

"That guy in cold outfit... Mr Freeze? He said something to us. 'Hatred alone will never yield the crystal.' I wonder what that means."

"Me too." Streaky agreed.

"So am I." Shazam said.

"He uses words only as tools to deceive. All you need to do is stay true to yourself. You want to settle things with your father, the bulldog and your enemy, don't you?" Firion asked.

"You bet I do." Tidus said.

"Of course, I am. I wanted to fight him on my own for Krypto." Streaky said.

"And I want to settle things with Black Adam, when I see him." Shazam said.

"Then hesitate no more. Let's go after them!" Mike said.

As he, Batman and Firion walks off while Tidus, Shazam and Streaky stays behind in thought for a moment. Streaky narrated.

" _We wasn't hesitating. But still- something didn't feel right. Suddenly, I felt the urge to yell._ " Streaky narrated.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky begins running, rushing past Firion, Batman and Mike and then letting out a yell

Tidus yelled. " _I've waited for this for so long so why am I so confused?_ " Tidus narrated.

 **Chapter VI: Disband**

 _Infinite potential..._

 _Recognizing the challenge of making it a reality is the trademark of an ace, supercat and lightning hero._

At the World of Darkness. Tidus, Streaky, Shazam, Batman, Mike and Firion are running through the area, but then come to a stop

"There they are!" Firion said as he saw Jecht, The Emperor and the others having an arguing.

"What are they doing?" Streaky asked.

"Look like they're arguing." Tidus said. As he and the other began to eaverdropped them.

"I'm telling you. It's just not my style to swear the small stuff.." Jecht said.

"And I don't want to follow order by you, Golden Man." Black Adam said.

"You should do this on your own with us." Dawg said. And then he, Jecht and Black Adam bring out their weapons and going to attack The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto.

"So that's your reason for ruining our plans?" Emperor demanded.

Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam reaches the Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto and there's a white flash as the two battle. The light clears a moment later

"Dad!" Tidus shouted.

"Dawg!" Streaky shouted.

"Adam!" Shazam shouted.

They rushes forward. The Emperor, Jecht and the others are both down on one knee. The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto's bodies, though, is beginning to discorporate into dark smoke.

"We have no more use for you. Fight your son and his friends to your heart's content." The Emperor said as he, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto disappeared.

Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg looked up towards Tidus, Streaky and Shazam, their eyes narrowing in a triumphant grin. "Well, there's no one to get in our way now." Jecht said weakly.

"You're... You're hurt, aren't you?" Tidus asked concernedly.

"Are you alright... Dawg?" Streaky asked worried.

"Black Adam... You're injured." Shazam said.

"Well... I guess... I think I'm outmatched by him." Black Adam said.

"Don't worry, Streaky. I'm fine." Dawg said?

"Just a scratch. Can't even feel it. I can still snap you like a twig." Jecht cackled

Suddenly, Tidus, Streaky and Shazam grinned.

"I thought you came all the way out here to beat us, kid!" Jecht said.

"Yeah, that's right, we did! We did, but-" Tidus begun.

"Well?" Black Adam asked.

"Not like this... Something's not right!" Streaky said.

"Yeah, we don't want to fight you, when you look injured." Shazam said.

"Oh... So you want to fight us then? Well... You need to make a decision, Billy." Black Adam said.

Jecht snorted. "Still scared, huh? If you keep questioning yourself, you won't even get what's yours." Jecht said.

Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg rises to their feet. Using their weapons for support, they slowly walks off. Firion and his team walks up beside Tidus and his team..

"It must be hard fighting against family and friends including enemies." Batman said.

"No, that's not it. I still want to fight him and beat him. That hasn't changed a bit. But beating him like he is now- doesn't feel right. The guy I want to beat." Tidus broke off.

"I wanted to fight Dawg, but... I just don't know if I could handle to fight him, he's still a good dog in his universe and mine is still a jerk to me and Krypto. I just... Can't decided yet." Streaky broke off.

"I don't want to fight Black Adam... He may be my enemy, but I still an ally to me long time ago... And I just... don't want to hurt him or fight him." Shazam broke off.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky looks in the direction Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg walked and is silent for a long moment.

"Firion, Bruce, Mike- I'm sorry. But me, Billy and Streaky have to go do this alone." Tidus said.

"What?" Firion asked.

"We have to settle this by ourselves." Shazam said.

Batman sighed. "You guys are all so selfish... Here, take this." He said as give three potion to Tidus, Shazam and Streaky. "I've been saving this potion. You know what to do with it."

Tidus took it and smiled. "Thanks so much, Batman. I know I'm being selfish... But...this is my story."

"Including my Adventures." Streaky said.

"And my Hero ways." Shazam said. As he, Tidus and Streaky walked off.

 **Chapter VII: The Long-Awaited Battle**

"Finally... I've figured out why I've wanted to beat you for so long. You'd better get ready, dad." Tidus said.

"Alright... I think so ready for this fight, you better brace yourself, Dawg. Cause here I come!" Streaky said.

"Black Adam... You may be my enemy, but you're still my ally. So let's fight for real" Shazam said.

Jecht is down on one knee, holding himself up with one arm and breathing heavily. He looks up at Tidus

"So...have you made up your mind yet?" Jecht asked.

"We have." Tidus said?

They approaches Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg pours the potion Firion had given them onto them, healing their wounds. Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg stands up while Tidus, Shazam and Streaky walks a few feet away before coming to a stop.

"What's the big idea? You taking pity on me?" Black Adam asked.

"It didn't feel right- beating you when you're weak and injured." Shazam said.

"You're a no-good, self-centered old bastard! But I realized- The old man I know- is the guy that always wins, the toughest guy in the world! That's who I have to beat!" Tidus said.

"The Dawg I know would never be nice dog, he's just being bully to everyone I know and I will fight him and prove him how strong I am." Streaky said.

"Well... Talk being a heroic cat to himself." Dawg said.

"Why are always so worried about me, Billy? But in the end, we are still allies long time ago. Maybe I could change my own ways for this." Black Adam.

gecht smiled softly. "The skinny little kid, talking tough." He growled. "You'd better not regret it later." He exclaimed.

"Let's fight, Shazam!" Black Adam said.

"I'll regret it...if I don't fight you!" Tidus retorted.

"Then let's do this, huh!?" Dawg said?

"You're finished!" Streaky shouted.

Tidus rushes forward and performs his Spiral Cut Overdrive, and Streaky use his Power Style and activate Wingblade and Shazam summon the Lightning. It seemingly slashes and zap right through Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam, but doesn't phase them. Theu doesn't even seem to have noticed. Jecht then swings his right hand toward Tidus, Dawg then ram his head toward Streaky and Black Adam summon his lightning power and going to attack Shazam. Though it doesn't actually hit them, a shockwave off of the swing and magic is produced. Tidus leaps out of the way of this and lands on his feet, Streaky and Shazam flies off and float right next to Tidus.

"Oh?" Jecht said remarked in interest.

Tidus smirked. "Just beginning!" He said.

Dawg, Jecht and Black Adam smiled maliciously. "Then how's this." Black Adam said.

They launches forward faster than Tidus, Streaky and Shazam can react and punches them in the stomach. The attack hurls Tidus, Shazam and Streaky into the large sword at the end of the platform. They slides down the sword, and is left laying against it, apparently unconscious. Their weapons clatters to the ground beside them.

"Look what happens when I don't hold back." Black Adam said

Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg kneels down beside Tidus, Streaky and Shazam, and put their weapons away.

"Well, now you know that nobody can beat me. You're still just a kid. You've got limitless potential running through your veins." Jecht said.

"Streaky... You're such a stubborn cat to all of your friends, and even have some grudges against me." Dawg said.

"Billy... You're such a spoiled kid to my old man, and I can't believe he chose you to become Shazam. But I guess, he has a reason for you to become a hero." Black Adam said.

"You'll be up on your feet by tomorrow." Jecht said?

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky are on one knee, and propping themselves up with their weapons. And then Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you all going!?" Streaky shouted.

"This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me... unless I beat you today!" Tidus shouted.

"I know, I'm such a stubborn to all of my friends... but still want to fight you to the end!" Streaky said.

"I know what you said, Adam... But he gave me his reason to fight you and make me to become a hero of thunder!" Shazam said.

"Pesky little runts" Jecht snarled.

Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg turns back to face Tidus, Streaky and Shazam as a flame, thunder and darkness-like aura rises around Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg.

"Who do you take after?" Jecht asked.

Tidus leaps toward his father, his sword prepared to swing, Streaky activate his Power Style and Use Ghostdrive, and Shazam is going summon a Lightning and fly toward Black Adam.

"Go ask yourself!" Tidus shouted.

They began to fight, Tidus is slashing to his Father, Shazam and Black Adam began to clash at each other and Streaky use Ghostdrive power and attack Dawg and they defeated them.

 **Chapter VIII: The Final Crystal**

Jecht is down on one knee. He looks up at Tidus, Black Adam collapsed and look at Shazam and Dawg look exhausted from Streaky's attack.

"Boy, that stings." Jecht said.

"Dad!" Tidus shouted.

"Adam!" Shazam shouted.

"Dawg!" Streaky shouted

Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg's bodies begins discorporating into dark smoke.

"Oh, come on... You're fading already?" Streaky asked.

"Looks like it." Dawg said.

"And I'm afraid this is the end of me, Billy." Black Adam said.

"Adam... I didn't mean this to you... I just wanted to defeat you after what you done... You trying to take Khandaq and claim the throne, so I have no choice but to stop you for this." Shazam said.

"Dawg... You may not be the one I know... but I still have my grudge against you. I hate everything about you, and I become so jealous of you. You being the coolest dog they know, and I'm nothing to them in my Dimension not even my cousin know. I just... want to know if I'm stronger then him, so he can... forgive everything for what he did." Streaky said.

"I hate you. I hated you so much... I've always wished you'd be gone. But deep down... what I really wanted was just... your approval... for you to... tell me that I've grown strong-" Tidus said.

"Looks like the kid will never grow up."

"You're right, Shazam... Maybe... Maybe I could be a rival to you and put everything behind us, but instead... We became enemies to each other." Black Adam said.

"So you did all this to fight my Dimensional self where you're from, I get why you're so angry about him. But you can't just focus on your jealousy from him. And you have to do is... Keep Moving Forward." Dawg said.

"That's not my fault. I can't help it. I'm your son, after all."

"I still want to know if we can be still rival instead of being enemies to each other." Shazam said.

"I want to... But I can't just let it go, it always keeps comes back to me, and I hate it so much." Streaky said.

"I guess you are." Jecht said.

"I guess, I'll take it for what you said, Billy." Black Adam said.

"I know, you can't handle your jealous over my dimensional self." Dawg said.

The six chuckle for a moment

"Hey, cry-baby. You're strong now." Jecht said as he stand up.

"This time... Let's fight again next time." Black Adam said.

"If you see him again, make sure you tell him about me." Dawg said. And he, Jecht and Black Adam disappeared.

Tidus, Shazam and Streaky gasps. A moment later, their crystal has appears in the air above them. And it looks like the blue video spheres, yellow lightning bolt and a Power Crystal. Tidus, Streaky and Shazam reaches up and grabs it.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of these." Tidus said, and traveling down with Shazam and Streaky to their final path, and return to their companions.

 _The crystal comes to them after bidding their father, friend and enemy's farewell-_

 _perhaps proof of the strength that meets even their approval._

 _They hurries on, with the shining crystals in their hands and paw-_

 _and the true feelings that were buried in hatred, passion and feelings now in their heart-_

 _And remembering a dream, heroic and adventures they have pursued since their youth, fun and happiness- about watching their father, friend and enemy's back in the setting sun._

 **Epilogue: The Villains Gather**

 _As chaos begins to engulf the worlds,_

 _the true desire of the darkness is revealed..._

Lighning flash overhead, as the rain and wind whipped the side of Chaos's Shrine. However, there was something different about the storm. it was more violent than normal. More chaotic. And all of the 30 Villains has been gathered around the Room.

"The time has come." Garland said.

"All shall bear fruit in time due time. "The Ultimate mortal conflict-" Slade stated.

As well as the absolute end of the world. Perhaps the only thing that is out of our reach-is the whimsy of the god." The Emperor said.


	13. Shade Impulse Intro

**Shade Impulse**

 **Introduction**

 _Now begins the final chapters of the saga of those who serve Cosmos..._

 _and the Saga of those who stand on the side of Chaos._

 _Thus, with crystals in hand,_

 _the warriors, superheroes and animals assembled around Cosmos,_

 _to defeat Chaos, and save the world._

 **Chapter I: Chaos**

Cosmos sat on her throne, overlooking Order's Sanctuary, watching as her thirty champions approaches her. Finally, the warriors came to a halt before the goddess, and bowed down. Warrior of Light bring out his crystal. The others follower suit. Cosmos started silently at them.

"Let's end this fight, here and now." He said.

Suddenly a tear rolled down Cosmo's cheeks. "No... it has already been settled." she said sadly, as orb of light brgan to rise from her body. Suddenly Cosmos fell to the Ground.

"Cosmos!" The Warrior, Superhero and Animals shouted, rising to their feet.

Cosmos pushed herself up and stared sadly at her warriors, superheroes and animals. "You're fate is to fall... into true darkness." she said.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the ground between and the heroes, and a stream of magma spewed upwards. Suddenly the sky became red, fire and lightning rain down from the cloud, setting everything they struck ablaze. More cracks appeared in the ground, causing the earth to upemd, as Cosmos's throne shattered. The Warriors, Superheroes and Animals dodged and leaped back as more and more magma flew into the air and splattered across the ground. Each of the Thirty Warriors, Superheroes and Animals stared in horror at the fate of the World. Suddenly Tidus gasped.

"Cosmos!" Tidus shouted.

The figure stood over ten feet tall, with reddish-brown, muscular skin. Three layers of armor like spines rested on its shoulder, over four arms with clawed fingers. The figure swished its long, which was covered on a row of red spines. Each of the figure's six toed feet ended in sinester looking claws. A blood red jewel, tied to a piece of cloth was tied around the figure's neck. A loincloth, held in place multiple skulls was tied around the figure's waist. Suddenly the warriors, superheroes and animals stared at the figure face. The figure's elongated on top of it's head. A third and final pair of red horns, each three feet long protruded from either side of its head like ram horns. The figure folded like two upper arms across his chest, laughing in a low, gravely voice.

"Chaos..." Cosmos said. Suddenly the thirty warriors, superheroes and animals charged towards the god. Chaos narrowed his eyes, and a wave of energy swept across the heroes, forcing them to their knee.

Chaos then turned his gaze to Cosmos. "For all your wandering, still you end up in purgatory. What a shame, Cosmos." Chaos snickered wickedly.

Cosmos glared up to him. "This is not for your to decide. What they must know is true darkness." She said.

Chaos leered as he uncrossed his arms. "Your wish shall be granted... I will extinguish all light." Chaos exclaimed and waved his two riht arms. Suddenly the ground under Cosmos shattered, and a pillar of fire engulfed her.

"COSMOS! All the Warriors, Superheroes and Animals screamed.

Cosmos turned to look once more at her Champions,as a single tear fell once more from her eyes, while her body peeled away. Each of her Warrior's, superheroes and animal stared in horror and anger as the goddess was before their very eyes. Finally, the flame vanished. The only sign thet the goddess had ever existed was her charred headress and a few orbs of light, which faded instantly.

Chaos folded his arm once more. "The world is unchanging." He said.

"YAAAH!" the scream drew Chaos's attention, as he saw each of Cosmos's warriors, superheroes and animal charge towards him. Suddenly Chaos flew forwardamd threw a kick that Hal Jordon, Cecil, Dex-Starr and Cloud, and send them flying backwards. Then Chaos appeared in front Tidus and Streaky, and fired a wave of energy from his hand, which incapacitated the two instantly. Then Chaos swung his tail towards Wonder Woman and Flash, sending them to the ground. Then Chaos wrapped his wings around him, then suddenly flapped them. A wave of energy emanated from him, knocking the other heroes to the ground. Chaos stared at them as he rose into the air.

Powerless beings... Fall into the shadows of despair... and begone." Chaos said victoriously, and flew off towards a large throne in the distance.

 _Each of the thirty warriors, superhero and animal, the world's last hope, have followed their own paths to obtain the crystals-_

 _But the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, perished as they watched, leaving the world in the hands of Chaos, the god of discord._

 _And as last spoken by the deity who summoned them-_

 _The warriors, superheroes and animals were now about to experience true darkness._


	14. Shade Impulse 1

**Shade Impulse**

A Truth Lost

 **Chapter I: Fade From Existence**

The thirty warriors stood at the remnants of Order's sanctuary. Suddenly Tidus gasped, staring at his body as orb of light began to break away from his body.

"Wha- what the?" he said, as the same thing happen to Zidane, Squall, Nightwing, Ace, Green Arrow, Krypto, Streaky and Shazam. Suddenly Tidus fell to his knees, screaming, then vanished in a burst of dark light along with Streaky and Shazam.

"Tidus!" Zidane and Bartz shouted.

"Billy!" Aquaman and Green Arrow shouted.

"Streaky!" Krypto and Salty shouted.

Suddenly they heard laugh. The Remaining twenty seven warriors, superheroes and animals turned to see Kefka and Exdeath watching them with sinister excitement.

"The conflict of the gods has ended. Now you pawns must fade to darkness." Exdeath explained.

Kefka smiled. "You're getting what you deserve." he said, as orbs of light began to emanate from the other warriors, superheroes and animals. "After all, Cosmos died- because of what you did!"

Krypto's eyes widened. "What did you sa-?" he began, but then he too vanished in a burst of black light. Suddenly the same happened to all the other heroes."

"It's better that you disappear than to know the brutal truth. Trust me." Kefka said.

"Fear not" Exdeath cackled, as the Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot fell to their knees, their vision blurring "I will wait until you are gone- before I return the world to the Void!" Exdeath exclaimed, and he and Kefka burst into a chorus of Sinister laughter. Suddenly the Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot's eyes closed, and they vanished in a burst of dark light...

 **Chapter II: Second Chance**

The thirty heroes floated in darkness. One by one, they slowly felt their conscious slipping away.

Warrior of Light opened his eyes. "There is not even a speck of light- I am in absolute darkness." He said, his voice echoing in the abyss.

"I think that... House of El has come to an end." Superman said sadly.

"Looks like... It's over... For us." Captain Carrot said.

"Did I really disappear? If all of us are gone, then that world-" Tidus broke off.

"If we disappear... Did everyone from our universe began to forget about us?" Streaky asked.

"I'm sure... But... I think we lost." Shazam said.

"Is this it? Is this the way it all ends?" Squall demanded.

"How can we be heroes, if we were gone?" Nightwing asked.

"I guess... This is the end." Ace said.

"No... I don't want it to end!" Flash shouted. Suddenly a glow emanated over each of the heroes. Suddenly their crystal appeared above them, glowing with a magnificent light.

"I learned through all the battles that we can't just give up." Aquaman said.

"Even in the deepest despair!" Batman finished. Then there was a burst of light.

When it vanished, the heroes found themselves at the remnants of Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly the crystals appeared in the air, and floated down to their correspondence heroes.

"Could this be...Cosmos's doing." Terra asked, clutching her crystal.

"I guess..." Wonder Woman said.

"' _What they must know is true darkness._ " The goddess's final word echoed in the minds of her warriors, superheroes and animals.

"But they said that we were the ones who killed Cosmos..." Salty sated

"I think...we should find out the truth." Dex-Starr said

"Why Cosmos had to disappear... If WE have to disappear as well... We've got to get some answers!" Bartz said.

Cloud nodded. "We're not gonna let them have their way." He said.

"Everyone, look!" Doctor Fate called out, Each of the heroes turned to look out across the barren wasteland before them.

Hal Jordon's eyes widened in shook. "What... is happening to this world?" He gasped.

"Everything's on the verge of being devoured by chaos..." Mike said.

"Guess we'd better get moving. Let's end the Conflict, once and for all!" Nightwing said, and the thirty set out together, ready for their final battles.

 **Chapter III: The Ultimate End**

 _Souls who press for destruction to the very end make a farce of the coming calamity._

Fire rained from the clouds over Metropolis. Most of the City were shattered and laid in rubble, destroyed by the essence of chaos. Ultimercia, Merlin, Slade, Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik stood in one of the shattered building, looking up at the ash covered sky.

"It seems the conflict is nearing its end. Shinryu is stirring." Ultimercia said?

"...Shinryu?" Cloud of Darkness asked in interest.

Slade nodded. "Yes. That which purifies the world. The wyrm will cull the wheat from the chaff and wipe the world clean. A checkmate. And then the board is cleared for another match." Slade explained?

"So that is how these battles have repeated time and again..." Reverse-Flash said, crossing his arms.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I have had an eternity to master my gambit. But I feel something...unusual this time. The world trembles like never before... Could the Emperor have been able to achieve an absolute death for-" Merlin began, but Marik scoffed.

"We have no interest in those heroes's petty machinations. All that matters is to engulf all in our shadow. A return to the Void." He said.

"...Why?" Slade asked.

"The Void fascinates us. Unlike the world and its tiresome conspiracies, it is eternal." Cloud of Darkness said...

 **Chapter IV: Terra, Wonder Woman and Jumpa's Final Battle**

The thirty warriors, superheroes and animals trafled through Paradise Island. The shattered buildings were, if possible, even more decrepit. Fiery lightning arced overhead as thunder rumbled, in the distance, the glow of a stream of magma lit up the area.

I can't believe how the world has fallen." Jumpa said softly.

"What's more disturbing is the strength of the foes. The manikins are ten times more powerful than before." Doctor Fate said.

"I've got a bad feeling... I just know something's waiting for us ahead." Fendor said

"Doesn't matter. We decided to fight. That means we'll deal with whatever comes our way." Dex-Starr stated.

And then they heard a laughing.

"Welcome, dear, dear friends. I've been thinking of just the right thing to say when we met again. So here goes: I'll destroy EVERYTHING and create my own empire of death!" Came from a voice.

"Kefka!" Terra called out.

"Felix!" Wonder Woman called out.

"Cortex!" Jumpa called out.

Then Kefka, Felix and Cortex has appeared above them.

"You're still alive? You pathetic dregs can't even die properly." Kefka said.

"It seem that the Amazonian is still alive here." Felix said.

"Looks like the Kangaroo has come back to punch me." Cortex said.

"Kefka..." Terra said softly.

"Felix..." Wonder Woman said softly.

"Cortex..." Jumpa said softly.

"Oh, I know. You came here to be destroyed by us, right?" Felix asked.

"Of course! After what you did to Cosmos, who wouldn't want to follow?" Cortex said as he laughed.

"Tell us. What is it that you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

Then Kefka, Felix and Cortex began to float down to them.

"You want to hear? Do you? In that case... _I'm not telling!_ " Kefka said in sing-song voice.

"Stop fooling around!" Jumpa said.

"Come on. What does it matter anymore?" Kefka giggled. "Destruction is the fate of all things. Listen..." He said "Do you hear it? Those are fate's footsteps."

Kefka says, Ta, la, tiyah! and fires a ball of energy at Terra. It explodes around her, Felix began to his magic and use it at Wonder Woman, Cortex is charging his power and going to attack Jumpa.

"Beyond the chaos, the end draw near." Felix said.

Wonder Woman, Terra and Jumpa are going to fight them on their own. Terra use her magic at Kefka, Wonder Woman use her Rope and tied up Felix and slash him, Jumpa use her fist and punch repeatedly at Cortex's face and they barely able to stand.

"It's not enough... Destroy more... Have got to destroy more!" Kefka gasped.

"Just stop! None of this makes any sense!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Kefka laughed weakly. "Destruction isn't supposed to make sense! It's only fun when it's senseless! Why create, when it will only be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing that you have to die? None of it will have meant anything once you do!" He said.

"Wonder Woman, war isn't going to make people fear them. It will encourage them when they look down! Why protecting them, when it will have war around the world. Why you always wanted to protrct the world you hold dear to you?" Felix asked.

"Jumpa, magic isn't going save the world. It will bring destruction and shattered peace! Why you always use them for good and save the galaxy from darkness. Why you care go live when you have that power?" Cortex asked.

"We live to protect what we hold dear. As long as you have that, you can find the meaning on your own." Jumpa said, smiling word, as her tear fell down.

"Meaning schmeaning! The whole world's going bye-bye! You included! Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts! Destruction... Destruction is what makes life worth living." Cortex said.

Kefka's body begins emitting electricity, Felix is using his Spellbook and Cortex is charging his power again.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything!" Kefka shouted.

Kefka, Felix and Cortex explodes. Dark smoke and embers rise from the spot. Their half-hearted laughter is heard for a moment, then fades away

"It was your broken heart- You were trying to fill it with destruction..." Terra sadly said.

"This misery must not be repeated-ever" Jumpa said.

"We must keep moving forward." Wonder Woman said as she and others head off again.

 **Chapter V: The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto's True Plan**

 _A knight, a superpower person and pet with a crushing strike..._

 _Their strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior, superheroes and animals._

The Wind blows in Khandaq. The Pyramids and building were scattered, and the ground cracked apart, revealing rivers of lavs underneath. The Emperor, Mr. Freeze, Bizzaro-Krypto, Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg stood on the platform, overlooking the wasteland.

The Emperor Smiled. "The long conflict between the gods is finally over." He said smugly.

"It's gonna start over again, right? We get 'purified' or whatever, then go play with the kids some more..." Dawg asked. Bizzaro-Krypto nodded.

"Yes. That would usually be the case. But this time, we saw that Cosmos's death would not be transient, but absolute. Her warriors, superheroes and animals will also completely vanish...as will we, eventually." Mr. Freeze said.

"What're you talking about?" Jecht asked

"We return to being the mere vessels that we were. That is how this battle will see its true end." Bizzaro-Krypto explained.

Black Adam's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right. You've been trying to off us all from the beginning? Is that why you called us all here-as pawns of Chaos to do your dirty work?" Black Adam demanded furiously.

Mr Freeze shake his head. "You are wrong on one point, Adam. You, Jecht and Dawg are not Chaos's pawn." He said.

Jecht, Dawg and Black Adam's eyes widened in suprise. "...What." they said.

"You most likely don't remember...but you all were once a pawn of Cosmos. Harmony and disorder are always arbitrary. You just happen to be on our side now. You are traitors, a body of the dark with a heart of light. So we set out to use you."

"Use us?" Black Adam growled.

"To make crystals-special ones suited for bodies of the dark. Light was born when you faced your son, your rival and friend. Then we took the light when you fought them." Suddenly an insane grin crossed The Emperor's face. "Tremble in fear... Now I have powers the likes of which even gods can only dream. He exclaimed.

Jecht scowled, turning away. "We get it now. And I finally get what kind of guy you really are." he spat harshly, and started to walk away with Black Adam and Dawg.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Freeze demanded.

"Fighting Shazam on my own without being use." Black Adam asnwered.

"He's Right. And I just don't want to be stick around do nothing on my own." Dawg said.

Jecht turned back to face the Emperor. "And off to fight-a REAL fight. With someone who's got the heart for it!" Jecht said, walked down to the Wasteland.

The Emperor smirked. "...Hmph. Bark while you can. Your time is short. Only I have the power to survive the world's demise. I shall reign in the end." He hissed.

 **Chapter VI: The Noble End**

 _The spirit can be passed on even if its wishes go unanswered._

The thirty warriors, superheroes and animals traveled through Khandaq, staring at the ruined wasteland.

"The chaos is spreading farther." Superman said.

"The fighting's been nonstop for some time now. Is everyone alright?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. We're fine. None of us are alone." Krypto said.

"So you made it this far, huh?" The voice said and it was Jecht who said it with Black Adam and Dawg.

"C'mon, show me what you've got. That's what you're here for, right." Dawg said.

Suddenly Tidus, Streaky and Shazam walked forward and going to fight them.

"Hey!" Black Adam said.

"What are you doing here!?" Tidus demanded.

"What? Can't even greet your old man and his friends? To be honest, I don't really know, either. Well, maybe we've got some unfinished business." Jecht said.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

"Haven't you learned anything? A real ace fights until the very end. And we just hit overtime." Jecht said.

"And let's see who is the true power of thunder!" Black Adam said.

"Let's see how much strength you have!" Dawg said.

Jecht smirked. "Well, then-" he said.

"Where did we leave off. " Dawg asked.

They are prepared for battle, Tidus use Spiral Dive, Shazam summon his lightning power and Streaky use his Power Style to Blade Charge, they began to fight Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg. Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg are down on one knee and legs. They stands up.

"So? Are you ready to move on?" Jecht asked.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"I think you had so much on your mind that you couldn't even take your next step." Jecht said.

"Yeah, and man... You are strong cat to me, Streaky. You're friends trained you very good." Dawg said.

"You know... We might be enemies to each other, Billy. But I still think we should be rivals to each other then that." Black Adam said.

"That's not..." Tidus began, embarrassed.

"Quit embarrassing yourself." Shazam said.

"You're pathetic. Can't even get one thing right without me, can you?" Black Adam smirked.

"I just-" Shazam began.

Black Adam smirked "Well, if you don't understand it, try just accepting it." He said.

"Huh?" Shazam asked.

"Accept that you are weak. Accept the path you've taken. Accept that nothing makes sense in this whole damn world! Once you accept everything, then you can choose your next path- the one path you really want to take." Jecht stated.

"He's right. Accept yourself of who you really are, Billy. Accept it to become a hero. Accept all of your friends help. And you will never let them down for this! You have made your path to become a hero- and that path will make you stronger!" Black Adam stated.

"Streaky. You have the power, you have the skills to fight for! You won't let yourself down, become a hero like Krypto! And you can accepted of who you really are!" Dawg stated.

"You came here...just to tell us that?" Tidus said as he going to cry.

"Gonna cry again?" Jecht retorted.

Tidus smiled. "Shut up." He said

Jecht smiled softly, and starting to walk away with Black Adam and Dawg. "There. That's my boy. Now, don't make me come out here again, you hear?" He asked.

"If I hear you losing this battle, I'm gonna get you!" Black Adam said.

"Make sure you fight them all, Streaky! Your owner and your friends are waiting for you!" Dawg said.

"I won't let that happen, Adam!" Shazam said.

"I know. They are waiting for me, and I'm coming back for them!" Streaky said.

"Not for a million gil." Tidus said.

"See ya." Jecht called out. There was a moment of silent.

"Hey, Dad... Thanks!" Tidus called out.

"Black Adam... Thank you for having this fight." Shazam called out.

"Dawg... I'll remmreme everything about you and I'll tell your dimensional self about you." Streaky called out.

As Jecht, Black Adam and Dawg walks away, orbs of light begin rising from them. They looks back toward Tidus, Shazam and Streaky.

"It was fun. Being your dad and all." Jecht said

"I'm glad we have this fight, Billy." Black Adam said.

"Take good care of yourself, Streaky. Including your friends." Dawg said as he, Jecht and Black Adam disappeared.

"Don't worry. I'll save the tears... until everything's over." Tidus said.

"I'll see you again someday, Black Adam." Shazam said.

"I am so ready to go back home." Streaky said.

 **Chapter VII: The Spread of Chaos**

 _Before all returns to nothingness,_ _there is a task that must be done..._

Zidane, Green Arrow, Krypto and the other's stopped in the middle of Star City. All the buildings were toppled over and shattered, steams of lava course through it.

"Something's coming..." Wonder Woman said.

Superman nodded. "It feels as though the whole world is reeling..."

Cecil sniffed. "The air has become stagnant. Perhaps because Cosmos is no more..." He said.

"I wonder what she meant by us knowing true darkness... What if the fate of the world is already decided...and all we've done was in vain?" Terra asked.

"...Sure, maybe all we've done is gonna come to nothing. But are we just gonna give up? Now THAT would be a real waste!" Zidane said.

Warrior of Light nodded. "That's right. All we can do now is keep moving forward. May the crystals bless our world" he said, and they continued their path.

 **Chapter VIII: The Void End's**

The City of Atlantis was scattered with black ocean. Cosmos's Warriors, Superheroes and animals traveled through the city, when sudden cackle sounded.

Suddenly Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke appeared before them. "So, you are all still alive. The power of the crystals is formidable indeed." Rourke said.

"Power of the crystals? Exdeath, tell us what you know! What did you mean when you said that we killed Cosmos?" Bartz demanded.

Exdeath cackled. "I suppose I can enlighten you with the truth now. Think of what the crystals are. They are born of the harmonious force possessed by a certain deity." He said maliciously.

"Harmonious force..." Aquaman said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "You don't mean-" he gasped.

Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke let out a triumphant of laughter. "Indeed, the crystals are shards of Cosmos. They themselves are the goddess's power. And it is because you had obtained them that Cosmos lost her strength and perished. The power of the crystals has allowed the pawns to live on without their master. But so feeble is the light that remains. Even that shall soon fade to nothing." Black Manta exclaimed.

"If that light goes out, we would-" Bartz begun.

"Return to the womb of the Void." Exdeath exclaimed, and cacklrd maniacally.

"Why'd you do this, Cosmos?" Aquaman asked.

Black Manta, Exdeath and Rouke grinned stretched. "If you cannot wait, I will send you on the journey myself. All shall return to nothing, as will I... For ETERNITY!" Exdeath shouted.

Bartz battle Exdeath, Aquaman fight Black Manta and Salty fight Rouke and they defeated them.

 **Chapter IX: The Farce still Continue.**

Suddenly the twenty seven warriors, superheroes and animals appeared. As they watch Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke vwnishiva.

"This is the sensation. The boundaries of the flesh are broken, dissolving into nothingness... The Void is where all begins and all ends" Exdeath exclaimed, staring at the heroes. Soon, all of you will become a part of this eternity!" He finished.

"I may have failed to destroy you, Aquaman. But I'll be back for another battle in the ocean! And this time, Atlantis will be destroy be me!" Black Manta shouted.

"You may have won this time, Salty. But I'll return soon and obtain the heart of Atlantis even I'll turn the ocean into darkness soon, so you'll lose everything." Rouke said.

Exdeath, Black Manta and Rourke'' bodies begins discorporating into dark smoke. Thy laughs and stands up as they finishes vanishing.

"Why did Cosmos make us get the crystals?" Salty asked.

" _I have been defeated. What they must know is true darkness. And you are the last hope left to this world._ " Cosmos's word echoed once more.

"Cosmos...must have known...that her death was a fate that couldn't be avoided." Terra said softly.

"And knowing that, still gave us the last of her strength? It must be because she had hope. She wanted to pass it on to us." Bartz Bartz said

"If the crystals-no, if Cosmos granted us her last remaining moments-" Wonder Woman began.

"We can't let them go to waste. Let's fight-with our own strength!" Aquaman said.

Green Arrow nodded. "Let's do it! We'll fight until we drop." He said. Suddenly gust of wind blew through, causing all the heroes to recoil.

"I see the farce still continues." Came a cold, soft voice.


	15. Shade Impulse 2

**Shade Impulse II**

The Schemers

 _The crystals obtained by the ten warriors were the last of Cosmos's strength._

 _Predicting her own demise, the goddess had left the warriors, superheroes and animals with limited time-_

 _time they were not destined to have._

 _The future is now left to the hands of the valiant._

 _As they reaffirm their determination to follow the goddess's will, a dark shadow creeps closer..._

 **Chapter I: True Crisis**

The Thirty warriors, superheroes and animals turned to see The Emepror, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto standing before them, a smug smile on their face.

"How wonderful to see you all again." The Emperor said, excitement in his usually monotone voice.

"It can't be... You lost to Firion, Bruce and Mike!" Squall said in shock.

"Emperor... You're still alive?!" Firion gasped.

"I knew you're still alive, Mr. Freeze." Batman said.

"Bizzaro-Krypto still alive? Come on!" Mike said in complaint.

The Emperor smiled at the shocked warriors, superheroes and animals. "We've come back from the afterworld. This world seems to be looking for a new ruler." He said.

"It's because of fiends like you that conflict never fades!" Warrior of Light shouted.

"Save your energy. You've yet to face the true crisis." Mr. Freeze said softly.

"What?" Warrior of Light asked.

"Doesn't sound like he's bluffing." Streaky said.

"What are you saying?" Firion demanded. The Emperor smiled once more.

"With Chaos victorious, the chains binding us are no more. One schemes the world's return to the Void, while another revels in its ultimate destruction. Each of us has begun to follow the naked desires in our hearts. "The Emperor said softly, and he gaze at the heroes. "It is the birth of an utterly chaotic world." He exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just stop every last one of them!" Flash shouted.

"We're not handing you the future!" Mike said.

Bizzaro-Krypto, The Emperor and Mr. Freeze laughed. "The future isn't yours to give or take. Be the opening act, dear warriors- until the time comes for our reign." Bizzaro-Krypto said, and he vanished with the Emperor and Mr. Freeze laughing.

"We are all here-" Krypto began.

"Because none of us are alone! There's no time to stand around." Batman finished.

"Let's get going." Nightwing said...

 **Chapter II: To Brother, Rival and Enemy's End**

Kuja, Deadshot and Manx stood the building of ruined Star City. Kuja sighed softly.

"I am nothing but an imitation, after all... I won't even live to see this world collapse. I have nothing left to fear! But I refuse to die alone... " Kija broke off, closing his eyes.

" _Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget about its painful past. Though we hope for promising years... After shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._ " Manx recited. Then they heard the sound of footsteps, to see the heroes walking towars them.

"I see that you're just as long-winded as ever." Zidane said.

"Never figured you for a poet, Manx." Krypto said.

"And I see that you never learn. Where will you go after all has been lost?" Kuja asked.

"Kevin and all of my friends are waiting for me, and I don't want to forget all of my friends from their Realm." Krypto replied.

"Everyone from Star City is waiting for me to come back, and I don't want to lost everything I know." Green Arrow replied.

"A lady has left the future up to me. I can't run away with my tail between my legs." Zidane replied. Kuja, Deadshot and Manx smirked.

"Maybe you need to learn things the hard way." Manx said.

"Yeah. Let the curtains rise." Krypto said.

Deadshot, Kuja and Manx chuckled sinesterly. "In this world, only the fittest survive. Resign yourself to vanish... into the mellifluous twilight that awaits." Kuja exclaimed.

They began to battle, Zidane use his wisdom form, Zidane use his power and Green Arrow prepared his arrow and attack, Manx, Kuja and Deadshot and they fall to their knees.

"As long as there's hope, we're not going anywhere. And that's what the house of El's means" Krypto said. Manx, Deadshot and Kuja smiled softly.

"Then...we want you to...erase us." Deadshot said.

"What?" Green Arrow gasped. As they stared at Krypto, Zidane and him.

"The world disowned me. I have been defeated by life itself." Kuja said

"I don't want to be in this world, I might fade away instead." Manx said.

"I don't care about my life, I might fade in this world." Deadshot said.

All of them stared at each other, and then Zidane, Krypto and Green Arrow held out their hands and paw to Manx, Deadshot and Kuja.

"Why?" Kuja said.

"Do we need a reason...to help someone? Or is our help...not good enough for you?" Zidane asked.

"We won't hurt someone who were important to themselves. And we won't end your life away, that's not how heroes do for Justice and Freedom." Krypto explained.

"It's likely that...we will hurt you again." Deadshot said.

Green Arrow grinned. "We can take a beating." He said.

"I don't think...I will ever come to understand you." Kuja said.

"Me too." Manx agreed.

"So am I." Deadshot said.

Kuja gently pushes Zidane's hand aside, Manx refused to take Krypto's Paw and Deadshot smack Green Arrow's hand away and they began to get up staggered.

"Kuja?" Zidane said.

"Manx?" Krypto said.

"Floyd?" Green Arrow said.

"Off with you. Aren't there more important things for you to seize?" Kuja said?

Kuja, Manx and Deadshot's bodies begins discorporating into *white* smoke

"I return...to where I must be General Zod. We're going back... to the same place.." Manx said.

"There is place I want to go back... Is to be with my family." Deadshot said as he, Kuja and Manx disappeared.

"We're going back... To the same place." Zidane said, wiping his tears from his eyes. He, Krypto and Green Arrow went off to joined the other heroes.

 **Chapter III: "Bow To Me!"**

 _A place untouched by light... A truth, spoken with the darkness._

There was sudden loud, crumbling sound, and a large portion of Gotham City broke off, shattering the building underneath it, as magma poured out of the cliff wall. The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto faced Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr inside a ruined manor of Wayne.

"We finally see... You were tied to Cosmos all along." The Emperor said coldly.

"Everything we did was to save them...but I'm afraid that Sinestro and Rankorr and I oblivious to your scheme. Using crystals possessing the power of darkness...to escape ruination..." Globez said.

"Do you not see, Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr? Would you rather accept the end of the world with despair?" Mr Freeze asked.

Before Globez gonna speak, Sinestro speak first.

"No, not despair." Sinestro said.

"What?" Bizzaro-Krypto asked.

"This world is formed of shards brought from different realms by the two gods. As long as Chaos reigns, the shards are fated to sink into endless darkness. But if Chaos perishes, the shards would be released, returning to where they once were. What I seek is hope. They have the strength to defeat Chaos!" Rankorr explained.

The Emperor snorted. "What foolishness. How could the god of destruction ever be ruined himself? There are no flaws to my plan. Someday, even the gods shall bow down to me." He said, as Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr vanished.

 **Chapter IV: "What Are You?"**

 _Hopes and dreams are not limited to the light._

 _Hope blossoms in the darkness as well.._

A destroy Green Power Battle shined over the shattered Oa. Suddenly Sinestro, Globez and Rankorr appeared. Immediately, a portal appeared next to him, and it was Garland, Zod and Takaya.

"This struggle of yours is unseemly, Golbez. And unnecessary. Your guidance led Cosmos to an absolute death. Now the cycle MUST come to an end." Garland said.

"We have endured many 'ends.' Surely you are aware that this is no different." Globez said.

"You misunderstand the desires of the Great Will. Our task is yet unfinished... This world is but a testing ground for the development of the ultimate weapon...Chaos. And that is precisely why the cycle of battle had to continue for all eternity." Zod explained.

Golbez, Sinestro and Rankorr eyes widened in shock and horror. "Zod... What is it that you know? Who ARE you, three?" Sinestro said.

Ash fell from the sky, landing on the ruined of Central City. Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik smiled softly as the thirty apeared behind them.

"You have come." Cloud of Darkness said, turn her face to them.

"We have had an eternity in the Void to prepare. We will flood this world with darkness- and return all to the Void. In the end of infinite solitude- Disorder shrouds the world in darkness. And now, all things belong in our arms." Marik said gleefully.

"Not yet. We're still here!" Onion Knight shouted.

Cloud of Darkness laugh softly "You cannot even stand on you feet without something to protect. What will you do without your goddess to defend?" She asked.

"Her thoughts are with ours. They live right here inside." Flash explained, placing his hand over his heart.

Reverse-Flash scoffed. "What insolence. You should know that your bravery, speed and strength is what feeds the darkness!" He exclaimed.

They began to fight them, Flash use his Speed force power, Onion Knigh and Yami slash Cloud of Darkness and Marik, after that the battle Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik is slumped over, barely able to stand

"With the gates to the Void wide open, you are already dissolving into darkness. There is nothing more you can do." Cloud of Darkness said weakly.

Yami smiled softly. "You're right. If we listened to the Onion Knight'' head, we'd probably just run." He said.

"Then why fight and run?" Reverse-Flash demanded.

Flash, Onion Knight and Yami gestured to their Companions. "Our friends give us the strength and speed. We just need to follow 'this,' and the path will open up." Flash answered.

Cloud of Darkness smiled softly. "Such interesting creatures. But there is no escaping the fate of doom. We will be waiting- among the clouds in the Void." She sighed.

Cloud of Darkness, Reverse-Flash and Marik are surrounded by a swirl of brown clouds. They close around them and they're gone, leaving only a brief pillar of dark energy that dissolves into dark smoke.

It's only the end if we think it is. We'll change that." Onion Knight said.

 **Chapter VI: "Our Cycle."**

 _Perhaps if a land is free of conspiracy, it is only due to fortune's blessing._

Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr stared at Garland, Zod and Takaya in shock and horror. "Garland... Zod... Takaya... What is it that you know? Who ARE you?" Globez demanded.

Garland sighed. "I am a prisoner of time, a witness to all dimensions, all worlds. Throughout all exists the Great Will... It is the key to escaping my eternal prison. And so I have monitored the endless worlds, guiding the conflict of Chaos and Cosmos." He said.

"I am a General from the Kryptonian Army that wants to take over the planet and ruled the Galaxy. And my goal is to defeat Kal-El and his family including his Girlfriend." Zod Explained.

"I am a scientist that wants to rule the world full with darkness, and I want bring the fall so everyone will have their hearts filled with darkness with no light. Including take over other dimensions and worlds" Takaya said.

"That is the task you agreed to?" Rankorr asked with interest.

"All was to nurture the power of disorder so Chaos could become the ultimate weapon." Takaya said.

Sinestro raised his eyebrows. "But is that your true desire?" He asked.

"...What is your point?" Zod asked. Sinestro cross his arms.

"The world itself is a prisoner of time... A prisoner about to be freed. The wheel of fate has already begun to turn. Why not seek a new cycle of hope?" Globez offered.

Zod sighed "...There is no end to my cycle, Golbez. Not as long as he and me, Garland and Takaya are one..." He said.

Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr's eyes widened. "Wait... You don't mean..." Rankorr gasped.

Takaya snickered. "Still...this could turn out to be interesting. Even if there is no hope in the future, I can still know satisfaction... ... at the end of this endless conflict." He said and disappeared with Zod and Garland.

 **Chapter VII: The Near-Brother, Lantern of Fear and Rage.**

The Thirty Warriors, Superheroes and Animals stared at the remannts of Oa

"A world of disorder ruled only by power and desire... Could anything be more sad?" Jumpa said softly.

"Everything's gonna be alright. That's why we're here! We have to do something for all the people who believed in us" Aquaman said. Suddenly Globez, Sinestro and Rankorr appeared.

"So... your still persist. I thought darkness, hatred and fear would have crush you by now. Allow me, Globez and Rankorr to express my gratitude. Your light, will and bravery has given us hope."Sinestro said, smiling.

"Brother, why do you do this?" Cecil asked.

"In this world ruled by chaos, I care only that my wish be fulfilled..." Globez said.

"And what is your wishes?" Hal Jordon asked.

"The answer must be obtained by your own hands. If you seek it... Now, draw your swords. We will accept our fate."" Globez said.

Hal Jordon, Fendor and Cecil bring out their weapons. "I understand. The vow with my friends gives me strength." Cecil exclaimed.

They began to fight, Hal Jordon use his Will Power and attack Sinestro, Fendor use the card and summon a Ninja to attack Rankorr and Cecil change to his Paladin Outfit to attack Globez and they defeated them.

"The strength of your vow is impressive indeed." Sinestro said.

"Sinestro... Why do this?" Hal Jordon asked softly.

Sinestro stared at Hal Jordon, Globez stared at his brother and Rankorr stared at Fendor. "You've no chance against Chaos's forces... if, at this point, you lose the bond, will and friendship with your friends you so cherish." Sinestro said.

Fendor's eyes widened "You tested us?" Fendor asked.

They nodded and smiled sincerely"And your strength was impressive. You and your comrades should be able to overcome any despair. I will be waiting for that time to come." Rankorr said. And began to walk off with Sinestro and Globez.

"Where will you..." Fendor started.

They stopped. "We were summoned by Chaos. That alone is a sign of my heart's weakness. We've no right to be near you." Golbez said, and cotincont to walk off with Sinestro and Rankorr.

"Please wait... Sinestro!" Hal Jordon called out.

"Stop! Rankorr!" Fendor called out

"Brother!" Cecil shouted. They finally stopped, and they came a halt behind them.

"Do you not care what I believe. Because I believe in you. You can fight and win against yourself. I know you can!" Cecil explained.

"He's right, Sinestro! And it doesn't matter if we're different to the Lantern Corp, because Dex-Starr said to me. He said. "Just because we're enemies to each other and the Guardians, it doesn't matter to us. We are still us, and we will be united soon and stay as friends!" And that's what he said to me before." Hal Jordon explained.

"Rankorr, we may be from different timelines, but we are still rivals to each other. You may be from 15 years later, but I'll see you again on Earth." Fendor said.

They turned to face them, a surprising look on their faces.

"Cecil..." Globez said softly.

"Hal..." Sinestro said softly.

"Fendor..." Rankorr said softly.

"And you and I, we also have a bond between us! I swear that I will never lose. So please, when the time comes... Please join me and my friends-" Cecil pleaded. Placing both hands of Globez's shoulder.

"Maybe my will is stronger then your fear, you'll have a new oath and emotion just like what Dex-Starr want, he wants the Red Lantern to be full of Courage and Pride, not Rage and Vengence. That's why you need to have a new oath and emotion on your side." Hal Jordon said.

"Rankorr, your still you, and I and me. Your power may be different from me, but you can't be jealous because of that. You need to have friends and bond with you, like I did before." Fendor explakned

Globez laughed softly, shrugged off his brother's hand. "My brother, you are too kind-hearted to be a knight. But maybe, someday... If the light should smile upon me..." Globez said. As black glow surrounded him, Rankorr and Sinestro.

"I don't know why you being so stubborn to me about being your ally, but I know you still care for me after I save your life. But maybe... Maybe I could find a way to change my oath and emotion to become a New Yellow Lantern, and maybe... Maybe I should stone my son's for my past actions." Sinestro said.

"You're saying dumbest thing, Fendor... Maybe... Maybe if I have friends like you, things would be different, right? I guess I should... start all over again someday and confess my crime. And apologize for everything that done to the Red Lantern Corp." Rankorr said.

Sinestro, Globez and Rankorr begins to walk away again and they disappeared. Cecil, Fendor and Hal Jordon shut their eyes, Content with that.

 **Chapter VIII: "Not a Bad Lie."**

 _An emissary resurrected from hell..._

 _Nothing can douse his ruthless ambition._

Our Heroes traveled through Gotham City and see everything collapsed and shattered.

"With Cosmos gone, we're doomed to follow. The crystals are the only reason we're still here..." Onion Knight asked.

Batman stared at his Crystal"...Has what we've done actually made a difference? There was never a way to preserve ourselves, yet she encouraged us to dream... And she knew those hopes were false the whole time. How cruel can a goddess be?" He shouted.

Doctor Fate held up his own crystal"...That's not it. All we have to do is focus on saving this world. This is the center of everything. If we can restore balance here, the other worlds will come back too. We'll all go home, just how it was. Maybe better." He said.

Shazam's eyes widened, as a smile crept up his face. "So, we're not vanishing, but returning... Then our dreams, adventures and journey haven't all been for nothing?" He said softly

Dex-Starr snorted lightly"... ...Cloud, Doctor Fate and I made that up." He said, smile softly.

"What? You were all lying!? Man, Dex-Starr. You are more worst then Krypto." Streaky shouted furiously.

Captain Carrot smiled "But...it's not a half-bad lie. Don't you agree, Firion?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's not bad at all." He said, and everyone smiled in agreement.

 **Chapter IX: "The Last _Resurrecion_**

The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto smirked as the thirty heroes appeared before them.

"My dear tools of war... Do you come to your master, finally tired of the struggles?" The Emperor said.

"We've come to settle this." Batman said.

Bizzaro-Krypto chuckled. "Insects may swarm, but they are insects nonetheless." He said softly.

"We're not as weak as you might think! We've overcome a lot of hardships to get this far." Green Arrow shouted.

"Overcome,' have you?" Mr. Freeze said. "Then I ask you this: Do you only credit yourselves for obtaining the crystals?" He asked, as he prepared his freeze gun.

"What are you implying, Mr. Freeze?" Hal Jordon asked.

"That everything went as planned. True, giving you her strength was the will of Cosmos herself. But think carefully about who led you to your battles. Is it not obvious- that you have us to thank?" Mr. Freeze said.

"Thank YOU?" Mike shouted.

"Cosmos may have been weak, but she was a goddess all the same. To eliminate her completely, it was best to force her- to let go of her powers. We provided you with your trials. And indeed, you have obtained the crystals." The Emperor explained.

"Grr..." Krypto growled.

"Granted, there were some amongst us who were overzealous. But you took care of them for us. Indeed, YOU are the forces of darkness that vanquished the goddess." He said.

"So everything was as planned?" Wonder Woman asked.

I've heard enough! You don't understand a thing." Hal Jordon shouted.

"How could you mock all that Cosmos sacrificed her life for?" Green Arrow shouted furiously.

Firion, Batman and Mike pointed their weapons at The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto, a furious glare on their faces. "You don't take advantage of her will and get away with it!" Firion snarled.

"Silence!" The Emperor snarled. "Death, life, even the divine shall come under my rule... For the only one suited to rule-is I"...

Then Batman throw his Batarang at The Emperor and interrupted him. They began to attack, Batman attack Mr. Freeze by using his own Katana, Mike use his power and fight Bizzaro-Krypto and Firion slash at The Emperor and they have been defeated by thrm.

"How could I lose...not once but twice? Who ARE you?" The Emperor gasped, staring at Firion and the others.

"Just a swarm of insects." Firion said.

"You messed with the wrong bugs." Squall added.

"And you're out of luck from us, Bizzaro-Krypto." Mike said.

Bizzaro-Krypto smirked. "But this is not the end. As long as Chaos exists, so will we. We shall return to rule and take over again..." He said, Warrior of Light and the other heroes stared in shock.

"You mean, back from the dead?" Jumpa gasped.

"Indeed... From the depths of hell, to this world once more-" The Emperor said.

"Wait!" Firion shouted, but too late. The next second later, The Emperor, Mr. Freeze and Bizzaro-Krypto exploded in a burst of light.

Flash sighed softly. "Time is not on our side here..." He said.

"But unless we defeat Chaos, they'll return again... They knew everything, right from the start." Firion said.


	16. Shade Impulse 3

**Shade Impulse III**

While Time Grow Short

 _As long as the god Chaos lives, there could be no end to the forces of discord._

 _To stop the cycle of conflict and bring back peace, there is no alternative to defeating Chaos himself._

 _But discord continues to spread, threatening to devour the smallest shred of harmony._

 _Even the warriors who had continued to fight are starting to sense their own end..._

 **Chapter I: Running Out Of Time**

The thirty heroes walked through the remnants of Jump City. suddenly a spasm shot through Superman and Warrior of Light, and fell to their knees as orbs of light broke off from them.

"Not again!" Onion Knight shouted, as the same thing began to happen to the others. Instantly, the crystals emerged above the heroes, bathing them in a white light. The orbs of light sank back into the champions, who staggered to their feet's.

"I think our time... is running short." Warrior of Light said softly.

"Chaos, ruler of discord- There is no end to the conflict unless we defeat him." Doctor Fate said.

Captain Carrot to face his comrades. "Whether he's a god or not- We've got to try. Even if our fate...is to disappear...!" He exclaimed.

Flash smiled. "I'm not running. Cosmos is still with us, fighting alongside us." He said.

"Listen!" Wonder Woman said suddenly, and the group fell quiet. A soft moaning sound reached their ears, as the earth trembled beneath them.

"Is the world...crying?" Dex-Starr said in shocked.

"Whatever comes my way, I can take it!" Yami said.

"We need to hurry!" Krypto said, and the thirty set out once more...

 **Chapter II: A Wish**

 _With borders and principles no longer defined, a world without harmony can only move towards destruction..._

Klarion laughed loudly, his eyes wide with malicious triumph as the world's agonizing cries resonated in his ears.

"As disorder grows in strength, I seem to be regaining my memory. I once took my own life... Perhaps to find a lasting truth beyond this world's illusions." Sephiroth said.

Garland snorted. "That is absurd. You cannot have regained memories from before you died."

"Yeah, why would the Lantern Corps and your world would regain memories for?" Zod asked.

Klarion stop his laugh and look at Garland. "Does the soul vanish and left when life ends?" He asked.

"...What?" Garland asked.

"If the soul is released from the flesh-to unite with the galaxy and world as spiritual energy to the Lantern Corps, Sephiroth and Cloud's World..." Ansem explained

"...You are saying the soul lives on after the body's died to the Lantern Corps and yours?" Zod asked.

Klarion shrugged. "Yes. And the reason why they became spiritual energy to the Lantern Corps, is because they were former members and actually ones who joined them. And this is merely conjecture. There is no need for you to take it as truth.

Takaya chortled. "... This world is composed of elements collected from different realms. If Chaos were to perish, all would be released to give life to new worlds."

Ansem laughed softly. "So we're all going on a journey... If this world ends and a new world begins... what is your wish for the future?"

"My wish...? Do I have the right to have one? I am warfare incarnate, a prisoner to the cycle of battle. As it was, so it shall be... No matter what the world desires." Garland said, dispersing with Zod and Takaya yet again into a cloud of smoke...

 **Chapter III: The Sorceress of Time, Magician Rabbit and Masked Man's Duel**

Ultimecia, Slade and Merlin smirked was illuminated by a sudden flash of red lightening arcing through the sky. They chortled as the heroes walked towards them.

"Cosmos wished to be free, but ended up pleading for death. The god of discord should follow soon..." Ultimercia said. As Squall, Nightwing and Ace walking forward.

"What exactly is it that you want?" Squall asked.

"A world of compressed time- where you shall worship me, the eternal and solitary being!" Ultimercia exclaimed.

"And I want the world to be taken over and you'll be my Apprentice again." Slade explained.

"I'll rule Metropolis and Gotham City and you'll be my slave, Ace." Merlin said.

"Get over yourself!" Nightwing spat.

"Why do you interfere? You are the same as I, trying to create an ideal world and so does Ultimecia." Slade said.

"Maybe so. But I also have a promise to keep and so does Squall and Ace." Nightwing said.

"Even that will dissolve when we compress the world and make it mine. Poor childs and puppy and. It is such a misfortune that you had to be born in our world and universe." Merlin said.

Ace smirked, as he took out his Magical Gun. "Then I suppose your misfortune was in being my enemy." He exclaimed, grinned...

They began to battle them, Squall use his Gunblade and attack Ultimecia. Ace use Shotlock and simmer Merlin with Mutivortex. And Nightwing attack Slade and they defeated them.

"Time waits for no one. You can grab it, but it flies as soon as you loosen your grip. To condense and to bind- this is all I desire!" Ultimecia said.

"When the Teen Titans and your allies are gone, I'll bring Trigon and turn the world into darkness." Slade said.

"Once I brainwashed everyone in Gotham, I'll do it on Batman, and you'll became lonely without your friends and your partner." Merlin said.

"No one can take away our time." Squall said.

"No Slade, Trigon is not coming back. Because me and my friends are strong to fight him." Nightwing said.

"I won't let you brainwashed everyone in Gotham and turn Batman evil from you, and I won't be lonely again!" Ace said.

"But all is destined to fade, merely to be swept away by each moment." Ultimecia.

She holds up her hand, presumably to cast another spell, Slade is going fire his gun at Nightwing and Merlin upis using his wand and aim at Ace. Squall, Nightwing and Ace rushes forward in the blink of an eye and Squall slashes her head with his gunblade, Nightwing punch Slade in the Eye and Ace fired blizzard bullet at Merlin and now he'a frozen. Ultimecia screams and her body dissipates quickly along with Slade and Merlin.

"I couldn't stand a day without a past or future. I need to live each moment- to keep fighting here and now." Squall said.

"Teen Titans might be disbanded, but I'll see them again soon. And we'll be ready to fight him." Nightwing said.

"My friends still needs me and so does Bruce, because I know... He needs my help for his sake." Ace said.

 **Chapter IV: The Same Being**

 _An unimaginable sorrow._

 _To the idols of yore, that sadness is deep and wide._

Chaos sat on his throne, eyes closed, his breathing slow, while fire spewed across the plains and lightning flashes violently.

Suddenly Chaos's eyes opened. "I was having a long dream- in the midst of disorder." he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly Garland, Zod and Takaya appeared, and knelt before the demon on is throne. "So you are awake. What kind of dream was it?" Zod asked.

Chaos snorted. "It was ridiculous. Cosmos and I were governing the world together." He hissed.

Garland, Zod and Takaya's eyes widened. "...! That's-"

"Laughable, is it not? In that world, I was a god that suppressed disorder. But strangely, the images are still vivid in my eyes... All the people smiling...the warmth of the days I spent with Cosmos... For one who has lost all memory, why did the dream have to be so cruel." Chaos demanded.

They stared into Chaos's face. "Chaos...if this is to be our final battle, there is something I must share with you. That this conflict, which has endlessly repeated itself, is according to the Great Will. And I am the one who has made this world the battleground for harmony and disorder. You had no memory, so I guided you in accordance to the Great Will's wish." Garland explained.

Chaos placed all twenty of his fingers together, his eyes narrowed. "It was just as I thought... You were the beginning." He hissed.

They shook their heads. "No, Chaos." Takaya said softly. Then he, Garland and Zod stood up.

"For myself, Takaya and Zod...you are the beginning. Before the Great Will led me to this realm, when I was on the edge of death, it was you who sent me two thousand years into the past. You are me... and I...am you." Garland said. There was a long silence.

"Hm... Then I shall..." Chaos broke off.

 **Chapter V: The Final Fallen Hero, Lantern and Witch Boy's Battle**

 _What burden does the deadly star bear?_

 _What does it bring?_

 _For now, they rests within the planet's core._

Sephiroth, Klarion and Ansem smirked as they see Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr coming towards them in the ruins of Doctor Fate's Tower

"Such a good boy. You've come back to me- where you belong." Sephiroth said.

Cloud scowled. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You cling to him, me and Klarion because you all can't stand the despair and darkness." Ansem explained.

"I don't remember clinging to you." Cloud said.

"Neither do me and Doctor Fate." Dex-Starr added.

"Relax, all of you." Klarion smile coldly. "This disease called hope and light is eating you alive all. The world of suffering was born out of such half-baked ideals and one day the Lantern Corps will lose their ways because of their own fate, and many of them will die."

Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate narrowed their eyes. "If that's the case, we have to endure the suffering. There's no moving on if we run from it." Doctor Fate said

"If that is what you wish for-" Sephiroth began as he, Klarion and Ansem began their battle to Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate.

"You shall drown in the pain." Ansem said.

"No one can stop me. Not even you. I am about to be reborn as a god. The soul lives on...and someday I will reach the Promised Land On your knees!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"I will became the ruler of the Universe for the Black Lantern, and all the other Lantern Corps will be parished forever... including the Guardians and the White Lanterns." Ansem exclaimed.

"Once I destroy you and your friends, Kent. I'll take over that Helmet and rule the world with my own Magic and Darkness and you'll die with my own hands." Klarion exclaimed.

Cloud, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate began to battle them, Dex-Starr change his sword into a Lightning-Type sword and attack Ansem, Doctor Fate use his Book and summon the Magic to attack Klarion, and Cloud slash Sephiroth and they defeated them.

"What is it that drives you all?" Sephiroth asked.

"Only myself." Cloud replied

"My Reason." Dex-Starr added.

"And my own Fate." Doctor Fate added

Sephiroth laughed. "You don't exist anywhere." He said to Cloud.

"Dex-Starr, you left the Red Lantern after what I did, and now you become nothing to yourself to Atrocitus." Ansem said.

"You're stupid, Kent. You will lose control of Napu soon, and the Orders will be ashamed of you." Klarion said

"Enough! Looking for a reason to fight, wandering around for an answer... they're all my decisions." Cloud replied.

"I may left the Red Lantern, but I still cared for them and don't you dare speak about Atrocitus!" Dex-Starr shouted and then calm down. "But I still have my friends on my side, and I won't let myself down for everything." Dex-Starr said softly.

"I can't let that happen to myself he and I are still one. And I can't let you take over and the Orders." Doctor Fate said.

Sephiroth, Ansem and Klarion smriked as they walked towards them. Then they came to a halt next to the..

"I'm not tied to you anymore." Cloud said.

"And Ansem, I'll never joined the Black Lantern." Dex-Starr said.

"Klarion, you'll never take over and destroy me the order chosen me for everyone's fate." Doctor Fate said.

Sephiroth smiled. "Yet my shadow is burned into your heart." He said softly.

"We'll meet again. We'll keep coming back- as long as you are who you are." Klarion said. As he, Sephiroth and Ansem laughed and disappeared.

"No thanks. The one I really want to meet is." Cloud said, and he, Dex-Starr and Doctor Fate follow their allies.

 **Chapter VI: The Battle Before The Final Battle**

 _As told by the storyteller of yore, you are here to free the world from an endless cycle of death and rebirth..._

Warrior of Light is staring at the ruined at Metropolis and began to wondered and then Tidus, Superman and Captain Carrot appeared.

"Something wrong? Have you...finally lost it?" Tidus asked.

"No. I still determined to defeat Chaos. That hasn't wavered, but- Unlike all of you, I have no memory of where I was, or where I must return. I don't even know my own name." Warrior of Light explained.

"You're right. When we left this world, we might forget about each other and don't remember about the events." Superman said.

"I don't want to forget everything about Cosmos. She was beautiful, and I hate to lose the memories about her." Captain Carrot said.

"Nothing is certain-not for any of us." Fendor said as he, Cecil, Hal Jordon, Bartz, Aquaman and Salty approach him.

"Anything in the future can easily change, like clouds in the wind." Bartz said.

"Not to worry. It will come to you someday. And even if your past does not... You can still believe in the future. Right?" Cecil asked.

"...Yes. Thank you, everyone." Warrior of Light said.

They are traveling around the world to find Garland and then Tidus, Shazam and Streaky approach the Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot.

"You know." Tidus began.

"...What is it?" Superman asked.

"There's more to memories than what happened before we got here. If we do end up going back to our separate worlds... it'd be nice if you remember fighting alongside us...just once in a while." Tidus explained.

"He's right. We might lose our memories about Chaos and everything. We will regain them and remember all the times we help each other. Then maybe... our memories might not be erased." Shazam said.

"Yeah, we might see each other again for a next adventure soon that what we heroes do." Streaky said.

"Of course. I won't forget this. I will never forget this." Warrior of Light said.

The heroes stood before Chaos's Shirine. Behind the Shrine, they could see numerous volcanoes, and a large throne.

"So... this is it. The Final Battle, before Chaos." Superman slowly said. Then he, Warrior of Light and Captain Carrot turned to their allies.

"Now, we settle things." Captain Carrot said. Then they all entered the Shrine.

Garland, Zod and Takaya smile coldly, watching the heroes approach them in the Shrine.

"Welcome, brave warriors, superheroes and animals. If Chaos is who you seek, he is up ahead, watching the mayhem unfold." Garland exclaimed.

"Garland." Warrior of Light said. As he, Superman and Captain Carrot approach him, Zod and Takaya.

"As expected, you live again." Superman said to Garland, Zod and Takaya.

Garland, Zod and Takaya smirked. "It appears the end draws near for you." Zod said

Suddenly the orbs returned back to the heroes. "We're not going quietly." The Warrior of Light said, staggered his feet.

"We will defeat Chaos, and stop the cycle of conflict. And that will be our final mission!" Superman said.

Then Garland, Zod and Takaya's laughter echoed around the Shrine. "Then let us begin! We shall entrust our lives into fate's cold embrace... and revel in a joyous festival of chaos!" Garland exclaimed.

Warrior of Light is fighting Garland, Superman is fighting Zod and Captain Carrot is fighting Takaya. And they defeated then Garland laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Captain Carrot demanded.

"Rejoice. The chains of time have been severed. We shall never be reborn again. The cycle comes to an end as catastrophe draws near." Garland explained.

"Catastrophe?" Squall asked.

"Yes. The ultimate discord has awakened. Chaos means to use his powers to destroy the world-and himself." Zod explained.

"The world...along with himself?" Jumpa gasped.

"For what reason?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"If chaos is a state without form, where all things collide and blend... then ultimate chaos would be the denial of all existence, would it not? At battle's end, there will be no joy, no glory, no salvation, no future. To the god Chaos, a world without Cosmos is naught but an empty husk." Takaya explained.

Warrior of Light stared in horror. "He'll destroy all because of the emptiness in his heart?" He gasped.

"It is what the god has decided..." Zod said.

"And you three... Are you alright with this now?" Ace asked.

Zod smirked. "If this world loses its form, Garland only need to find another cycle. The soul of strife shall endure forever, beyond time and space." He exclaimed.

Then Garland, Zod and Takaya's body began discorporating into dark smoke.

"Farewell, warrior, superheroes and animals of Cosmos. May we meet again in the afterworld." Garland said, as he, Zod and Takaya vanished completely.

The warriors, superheroes and animals stared above, to the apocalyptic plains.

"Chaos... Our next battle... is our last." Warrior of Light said, to himself and the other champions..." Warrior of Light said.


	17. Shade Impulse 4

**Shade Impulse IV**

The Decisive Battle

 _The conflict that has lasted since time immemorial is finally nearing its end._

 _But it is an end desired by no one._

 _"Chaos means to use his powers to destroy the world-and himself."_

 _Garland, Zod and Takaya's last words rattle the warriors._

 _And as the crystals grow weaker, they sense their own existence slowly fade away._

 _Their nemesis, Chaos, awaits._

 _But time, for them and for the world, is running short..._

 **Chapter I: Preparing For The Final Battle**

The thirty warriors, superheroes and animals continued to stare at the plains through the shattered shine.

"The world now faces true disorder." Warrior of Light said. Suddenly orbs of light emerge from the heroes once again.

"No! We're not vanishing just yet!" Tidus shouted. As though answering his cry, the orbs of light returned back to the heroes. Suddenly a resonating roar of anger and agony sounded, traveling across the whole world.

"Maybe Chaos is trying to erase even his own despair..." Terra said sadly.

"And trying to kill himself by getting rid of the Darkness." Wonder Woman said.

"The sadness of absolute solitude, having lost his equal in Cosmos..." Cecil began, but Onion Knight shook his head

"No way... That's just wrong! Trying to erase everything is no different than running away!" Onion Knight insisted.

"He's right. It's like running away from your feelings and the truth." Flash said.

Bartz held his crystal. "Cosmos didn't run away, but held on to hope. And the crystals are what she gave us to prove that!" he said. Each of the other heroes held up their own crystals. Firion nodded.

"We are not mere pawns, being moved about by destiny. We've come this far because we have dreams we want to protect." Firion stated.

"We have our lights, Justice and Freedom on our side for Cosmos. And we can't disappear into we defeat Chaos." Batman said.

"He's right. And no way, we'll let everyone forget about us." Mike said. Cloud nodded.

"Once you stop traveling down the path you've chosen, you might as well have disappeared." Cloud explained.

"If we know what his reason is, then we will know the answer soon." Dex-Starr said.

"And our fate will never be done." Doctor Fate said. Squall stared at his crystal.

"We will stick to our paths 'til the end. And then... we'll have something to tell Chaos." Squall explained.

"If we have allies to travels with us, we will be unstoppable to fight anything that gets in our way." Nightwing said.

"And one day, we'll understand the importance of having lights on our side." Ace said.

Zidane grinned "Right. Our time here may be limited. But there is always something we can leave behind." He said.

"Yeah, we can make it time for the real battle." Krypto said.

"And one thing for sure, we'll never let ourselves down for everything." Green Arrow said.

"As Cosmos bestowed hope upon all of us- we, too, bestow upon this world a similar gift. The light shall be passed." The Warrior of Light said.

"The Justice League will always win to the end. For Truth and Justice!" Superman said.

"We need to defeat Chaos and gain our freedom to go back home." Captain Carrot said.

Suddenly the ground split apart, and a horde of Manikins emerge, encircling the heroes. Each of the heroes gathered in circle. Then they charged into the fray.

"This will most likely be our final battle. Together, we'll protect the future... and return to our homes!" Terra exclaimed as she fighting a Minikin of Kefka.

"We Amazon will never have war in our hearts and memories." Wonder Woman said as she fighting a Minikin of Felix.

"We won't be a puppet to someone else, not even from him." Jumpa said as she battle a Minimum of Cortex.

Squall is fighting the Minikin of Ultimecia. "This has been a long battle. But it's all coming to an end. It's been a learning experience." He said.

"I can't let anyone hurt all my friends and be an apprentice to him." Nightwing said as he fighting a Minikin of Slade.

"We won't let anyone take them from us, and we'll always find a way to get them back." Ace said as he fighting the Manikin of Merlin.

Cloud is slashing the Manikin of Sephiroth. "We're all fighting for our own reasons. That's what gives us the strength to go on. Let's settle this once and for all!" He said.

"We made a reason to fight for and so does mine. I have friends who was on my side and I won't let anything happen to them!" Dex-Starr said as he's fighting a Minikin of Ansem.

"Our fate wants us to continue on, and I don't want them to be down." Doctor Fate said as he's fighting a Minikin of Klarion.

Zidane is fighting the Minikin of Kuja. "Our memories will live on inside others. So, I'm not afraid. We've come too far to lose. If we put our powers together, I know we can win." He said as he grinned.

"Our Adventures might be over, but we will see each other again soon. And we promise ourselves for this." Krypto said as he battle a minikin of Manx.

"I hate to lose the memory about all of this, but I will see everyone again for a next adventure!" Green Arrow said as he fire arrows at Minikin of Deadshot.

"Alright! We're coming close to Chaos! ...C'mon guys! At least practice smiling for when we'll need it." Tidus laughed while he's fighting a Minikin of his Father.

"Yeah! And I feel so ready for this last battle!" Streaky said while he's fighting a Minikin of Dawg.

"Someday, we'll see the next god and goddess soon." Shazam said after he battle a Minikin of Black Adam.

Flash is punching the Minikin of Reverse-Flash and defeated it. "Together, we'll achieve our victories." He exclaimed.

Onion Knight is gonna speak, but Yami interrupted him. "And we'll never be defeated! Ever!" He said.

Onion Knight is gonna say something. "Um... I... Uhh... I just want to... ...Nothing. Never mind!" He said and continued his battle to the Manikin of Cloud of Darkness.

Bartz is fighting a Minikin of Exdeath and he look at his Companions. "Man, if it'd been just me against them, I'd be toast! Burnt toast, at that! Luckily, I'm okay... I'm not alone." He smiled.

"Chaos's grief and hatred... I feel them flowing into me... But I shall not falter. We will rely on whatever strength remains. We won't stop here!" Cecil shouted as he fighting the Minikin of his Brother.

"We will not lose our will and our justice from despair and darkness... But we end this battle for Cosmos." Hal Jordon said after he created the Manikin of Sinestro.

"Sometimes... Our Bonds will be connected to our hearts... And will be there to the end." Fendor said after he defeated the Manikin of Rankorr.

"Trust in the path and move forward! This is it! It's our last dream." Firion exclaimed. As he battle the Manikin of The Emperor.

"This may be my only time to forget about Cosmos and everything. But I will know soon, someday." Batman said after he defeated the Manikin of Mr. Freeze.

"It may be the only adventures we made, but I will come back again!" Mike said as he defeated the Manikin of Bizzaro-Krypto.

Finally, the last Manikin fell to the ground. Each of the heroes turned slowly, one by one, to stare up at a giant staricase leading to a throne. "This is it... Our Last Battle." Captain Carrot said.

"Once we defeat Chaos... There's no return back... Are you ready?" Superman asked.

"There is nothing more to say." Warrior of Light said as he and the other heroes began to walk up those stairs.

 **Chapter II: Shinryu's Gift**

 _The ultimate chaos has almost been achieved._

 _Everyone's role is set._

 _The final fantasy..._

 _begins...  
_

Choas roared in agony again, thrashing in the throne, clutching his head with his two upper hands. "AARRGGHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?" he roared, as images flashed into his mind.

"Rushing into me..." Chaos groaned, as another image flashed into his mind. "Every single battle... Every single memory in the world...! Chaos screamed, digging his claws into his head.

"The never-ending cycle...of grief...infinte...discord...hatred..." Chaos broke off in agony as another wave of images surged into his mind. Suddenly, a golden light appeared. There was a beating of wings, and a large dragon appeared before Chaos. It has silver scales, and a gold underbelly. Six angel wings folded at its sides, while its long tail curled around its hind legs.

 _Calm yourself..._ " the dragon's word echoed in Chaos's head." _You have been granted understanding of the tale of the Great Will. The tale ends with your victory. The cycle ends. My burden ends. I shall lend you the glorious power of Shinryu, the wyrm that cleanses all. Let us crush Cosmos's remnants- and bring this fantasy to its conclusion."_ Shinryu said, and the dragon vanished as a golden light temporarily surrounded Chaos.

"Yes, let us end it..." Chaos said, settling himself in the throne...

 **Chapter III: The Final Battle**

The thirty warriors, superheroes and animals continued to travel up the steps. Finally, they arrived at the tip, and face Chaos. The God of Discord tapped his fingers together, watching as the heroes held up weapons or took fighting poses.

Finally, Chaos stood up "At the of the dream..." he said, and flapped his wings, taking to the air."Everything-even chaos..." Suddenly orbs of red energy appeared in his hands. "Tears itself APART!" Chaos roared, and the energy in his hands exploded, sending an overpowering wave of energy around them. Chaos then folded his two lower arms, while flexing the claws on his upper hands.

"None of you can surpass me. Now... Let us mark the end of this... eternal conflict!" he exclaimed...

"Light... will never purge darkness..." Chaos hissed. Then he landed ln the ground, and unleashed a bestial roar. Immediately, the thirty charged toward him. Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot use their power of blast and slash, which Chaos easily dodged. Terra, Wonder Woman, Jumpa, Squall, Nightwing and Ace jumped into their air, raising their weapons above their heads. Chaos flapped his wings and soared back as the six plunged down, impaling their weapons in the ground. Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor jumped forward, alongside Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto. And unleashed the power of darkness, green lantern power and wild card power, with Green Arrow fired arrows, Zidane's Trance power and Krypto's Final Form. Chaos waved a hand, and a red transparent shield before them, deflecting the attack. When the shield vanished. Chaos held a hand out, and a ball of fire appeared his hands. Immediately, Cloud, Doctor Fate and Dex-Starr leaped forward, and use their attack at Chaos. Then he attack them with a stream of fire and exploded. Firion, Batman and Mike jumped into the air, and poonted their weapons towards the shadow of Chaos in the cloud of dust.

"Attack!" Batman roared, and he, Firion and Mike attack Chaos. There was deafening groan, and the cloud dispersed to show the energy wave has struck Chaos in the side. The god spun around, as a flames appeared in his upper right hand, and merged into a sword.

Spreanding his wings, Chaos took to the sky and charged toward Firion, Batman and Mike. The four swung their weapons at each other.

"Cease to exist!" Chaos hissed as a wave of black energy surged from his sword, and engulfed Firion, Batman and Mike, sending them to the ground. Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto jumped up onto the air, and caught them. Suddenly, Chaos took to the air, and balls of energy appeared in his hands once more.

"Yield to despair!" he roared, and beams of energy rained down from the energy in his hands. Yami held up his hands, and an alchemic shield appeared above all the heroes. Just as soon as it began, the energy rain vanished. Suddenly Chaos appeared on top of the shield, and brought all four fists down at once, shattered it. Then he opened his mouth, and flames appeared in the back of his throat.

"SHAZAM!" Shazam shouted, summoning the lightning at Chaos. The god held out a hand, and easily caught the Lightning.

"Impossible!" Tidus gasped.

"How he do that!?" Streaky asked in surprised.

"Now... KOW DESPAIR!" Chaos roared, and fired the stream of fire from his mouth at the heroes, stood in shock.

"Hope... does not exist!" Chaos laughed. Suddenly the flames vanished, to reveal each of the heroes on their knees and legs, grievously injured.

"So, you still live. No matter." Chaos took the sky, higher than ever before. "Powerless beings, tremble at the end! And fear, the power of a god!" he roared, as a massive ball of energy appeared in his hands.

"We... will never yield to you!" Mike shouted, as the crystals appeared the hands and paws of each of the heroes.

"We will defeat you... and bring forth Cosmos's wish of harmony!" Warrior of Light shouted. Instantly, a golden glow appeared around the heroes, as the crystals soared into the air. Suddenly beam of light emerged from the crystals, on converged together in spot between the crystals.

"DIE!" Chaos roared, and fired the ball of energy. Instantly, the converged beam of light fired into the air, straight through the energy ball.

Chaos stared in shock as the energy wave dispersed. Then- "GRAAAAHHHHHH!" Chaos roared in agony as the beam of energy impaled through him. There was a moment of silence, in which Chaos stood suspended in midair.

Then he fell to the ground with an almighty crash.


	18. Ending and Secret Ending

**Epilogue**

 **Ending**

 **Chapter I: The End**

Suddenly fissures appeared in the ground, and flames and magma burst into thr air, as lightening arced more violently and volcanoes erupted. Tornadoes suddenly appeared as well. Chaos flapped his wings and gently floated to the air, looking at the heroes with blurry eyes, as a golden light surrounded them.

"Cosmos... Now I know what you left behind." he said weakly, as patches of skin peeled off of him, revealing fire spots. Suddenly, Tidus, Shazam, Streaky, Cloud, Doctor Fate, Dex-Starr, Bartz, Aquaman and Salty all dispersed in a burst of light, leaving behind small orbs of light. Firion, Batman, Mike, Cecil, Hal Jordon and Fendor followed, accompanied by Squall, Nightwing, Ace, Zidane, Green Arrow and Krypto. Terra placed a hand on Onion Knight's shoulder, Wonder Woman hugged her Kangaroo Jumpa, Flash pat his hand on Yami's head as they all dispersed. Warrior of Light, Superman and Captain Carrot alone remained. Then they, too, disappeared. Chaos laughed softly as the throne shattered, and more fire emerged from the ground.

"Here ends the war of the gods. Destiny's hand... cannot be stayed." he said. Suddenly the ground underneath Chaos ripped apart, and engulfed him in fire...

 **Chapter II: Returning**

Thee heroes are all standing together in a grassy field with a forest behind them. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining brightly, and the wind is blowing gently. The heroes look around them in awe. They're all holding their crystals.

"We did it..." Superman said as he look at the Sun.

"Have we won the battle?" Captain Carrot asked.

Warrior of Light grinned broadly. "The battle has come to an end." he exclaimed, and the others cheered. Suddenly Tidus, Shazam and Streaky happes as blue, yellow and orange light, similar to their crystals surrounded them. The others turned, and were shocked to see they could see straight through them.

"Time to go, huh?" Tidus said, cradling the crystal. Then he grinned up at the others. "Don't Worry!" he assured them. "The crystal knows the rest of the way." he said. He runs toward a nearby lake. He leaps into it and disappeared.

"Well, looks like my cool Adventures are over... But I'll see you again soon! SHAZAM!" He cried out as he summon the Lightning and then he vanished.

Streaky look so tired and he yawn as he look at his crystal. "Finally, this battle is over for me. Looks like I'm done here. See ya!" He said as he fly off to the sky and disappeared.

Zidane sat on the limb of a tree, staring at his crystal as orange light surrounded him. "We're not vanishing. We're returning.. to where we're supposed to be." he said, smiling. Then he leaped up to the top of the tree and vanished.

Green Arrow retrieved his arrow on a tree that Zidane was on and he look at his crystal as green light surrounded him. "Oh well... It was nice knowing you all. Bye!" He went to woods and vanished.

Krypto is above the other heroes as he look at his crystal and he surrounded in white light. "We may not belong in this world... But we will remember the good times we had." He said as he fly off and disappeared.

Squall held his crystal on his left hand. And then white feather then drifts down from that direction and he catches it as he glows blue. "Perhaps we can go on a mission together again." He said as he disappeared.

Nightwing is look at the picture of him and the Teen Titans. He smiled softly as he glow dark blue. "Time to head back and tell our friends about the adventures we've been through." He said as he disappeared.

Ace is looking at the butterfly that fly past him and smiled as he held his crystal and glow light blue. "Our Mission has been completed... But another will come soon." He said as he walked away and vanished.

Cloud is standing in the flower field. He smirked, as green light surrounded him. "Not interested." He said and walks off into the flower field.

Doctor Fate is look at his book and his Crystal as he glow bright yellow. "Our fate has been seal, and we shall meet again soon." He said as he walk to the portal and disappeared.

Dex-Starr is looking at his Wayfinder and his Crystal as he glow Red. "You know what... I have no reason for this." He said as he fly off and vanished.

A snowflake then falls into Terra's right hand. She smiled, holding her crystal in one hand while red light engulfed her. Then she look at the others. ""I think I've learned how to keep going. Thank you.. and take care." She whispered and vanished.

Wonder Woman is staring at the doves and fly away as she hold her crystal and glow white. "Amazon will honour you for your bravery and... Farewell." She said and disappeared.

Jumpa is looking at the Pedal of Cherry Blossom and smile as she hold her crystal and glow yellow. "I'm so happy to be with be you all for everything... And... Goodbye." She said as she hop off and disappeared.

Bartz throw a stick and walk off as he glow pink. "When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies..." he said as he vanished with his Crystal.

Aquaman is look at the Ocean and look at the others as he glow orange. "Atlantis will thank you for your support... And it's time to head back." He said as he walk towards the ocean and disappeared with his Crystal.

Salty is looking at his Crystal Necklace and the Crystal as he glow turquoise. "I have my fun... Time to resume my duty as a Guardian Dog." He said and disappeared.

Cecil in his Paladin outfit is looking at his crystal and see the Moon as he glow blue. "It's mine to pass on-this strength I've gained from everyone." he said, and vanished.

Hal Jordon is looking at his Power Ring and Crystal as he glow green. "I'll tell the Guardians about what I've been through... And they'll appreciate your loyalty." He said and disappeared.

Fendor in his Green Lantern outfit is looking at the World Arcana and Crystal on both hands as he glow teall. "Our bonds are now in unbreakable... Even if we're not from the same world... We'll still be allies and friends." He said and disappear.

Onion Knight smiled, hugs his crystal and looks up toward the sky as he glow blue. "Everyone...thank you!" He said and disappeared.

Flash look at his crystal and glow crimson and look at the others. "Time to run off. You'll see me someday!" He said as he ran off and disappeared.

Yami look at his Crystal and glow Purple. "My travel is still over in my world... But you shall join me someday." He said as he walk off and disappeared.

There are wild roses at Firion's feet. He, Batman, Mike, Superman, Captain Carrot and Warrior of Light. are looking toward the sky. Warrior of Light, Batman, Captain Carrot and Mike suddenly begins walking away while Firion looks down and sees the roses as he smiled softly. "This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin." He said as he glow violet and disappeared.

Batman is looking at the Locket of his Parent and his crystal as he still walked away. "I'm head back, and this time... I work alone." He said as he glow in black and disappeared.

Mike is smiling as he look at his Crystal and glow yellow. "My Adventure still continue... And my adventures with you all are over." He said and he disappear.

Superman began to fly off towards the sun and look at his crystal as he glow Red. "Truth and Justice as won. And the House of El will continue on?" He said and disappeared.

Captain Carrot is walking toward the Rabbit hole and he glow orange. "See ya later, Doc. And I hope I'll turn left at Albuquerque tomorrow." He said as he jumped down the Rabbit Hole and disappeared.

Warrior of Light smiled, as he watched the Castle of Cornelia. "May the light shine upon us." he said softly. And heading off to the castle with the crystal on his Hand.

The End

 **Secret Ending**

 _Thus the long battle came to an end._

The water splashed gently against Cosmos's feet, sitting on her throne in Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly a man's voice laughed from the sky.

"What's funny, Cid?" Cosmos asked.

" _Or perhaps I should say it was brought..._ " Cid laughed again. " _to a rather unexpected ending._ "

Cosmos smiled. "It is the result of the world opting for another choice." She explained.

" _But as long as the world exists, there will be no end to conflict. Even harmony and discord are concepts born of the human and animal mind, after all._ " Cid stated

"Are you saying...that nothing changes?" Cosmos asked.

" _That is a mystery that even we Lufenians cannot solve. For the truth can only be known-_ "

"to the future itself." Cosmos finished.

" _So let us set out. Now that you have been chosen to reign over the living world, we shall journey on the road that continues to the final fantasy._ " Cid said, Cosmos stood up.

"No. My place is here. And here I stall remain." Cosmos said.

" _This world is nor bereft of balanace. In time, it will sink back into the Rift whence it came._ " Cid explained. " _Knowing this, you still elect to remain?_ "

There was a pause. "Yes." Cosmos said.

" _I must beg your forgiveness for the endless cycle of violence into which I thrust you and your chosen champions._ " Cid said mournfully.

"Forgiveness? You need not seek it. Every memory blrn of this world is, without exception, a priceless treasure to me." Cosmos stated.

" _Cosmos..._ "

"And so, my divine creator, be at peace. We must follow our chosen paths." Cosmos explained, seating herself once more upon her throne.


End file.
